You and Kish!
by lostkitty91
Summary: this is a fanfic for all fangirls of Kish! your chance to have a story written about you and Kish! see inside for info
1. intro

HI I decided to create a Kish fanfic for all us fangirls!

In this fic I write a mini story in each chapter about you and Kish!

In your Review state your name, looks, personality and what you would like to happen between you and Kish!

Don't blame me if your mini story doesn't come up quick enough there are many others waiting too!

Please enjoy and give me your best ideas!

Enjoy! ;)

Kish: im not sure…

Author: shut up and read the stories.

Kish: too many fangirls… (Groan)

Author: post in your reviews!


	2. Kiwi Kaitar and Kish

**Kiwi Kaitar and Kish.**

Im Kiwi Kaitar im part alien and possess the powers of a frost dragon.

Ive always been so independent and have grown up alongside Kish a great friend of mine.

He is attacking earth because his planet is causing many deaths I think its really brave of him.

I giggled and checked my reflection in a shop window smoothing my hair blushing at the thought of seeing him again.

Thing is I don't know when that would be.

I sighed and continued walking I then noticed a really cute café!

' Kawaii!' I gasped.

I started walking towards it but was blinded by a strong light.

What's going on?

Two eyes then glared at me outside of the darkness they looked like it belonged to some kind of animal but I couldn't tell everything was merging and I couldn't see….

(A while later)

I slowly opened my eyes I was kneeling on the grass still outside the café.

What just happened?

The door of the café opened and a young boy with blond hair came running out to me.

' I need to talk to you alone that was no ordinary light just now.'

' I don't know.. Who you are..'

' Please this is important.'

He then sighed and sat down beside me and whispered.

' You're a superhero now.'

I backed away was he crazy?

' You're a mew mew.'

A mew mew? The enemies of Kish who were in the way of ever winning back earth…

' You now have the DNA of a snow leopard.'

' No…' I shook my head why did this just happen?

' You are needed to defeat the aliens.'

No I cant!

Five girls rushed out of the café holding gold objects in their hands.

The mew mews….

' Masha says there are aliens nearby.' A girl with red hair directed to the blond boy.

' Get it.' He replied with no hesitance.

I ran in front of them.

' I wont let you.'

' Please move!' they shouted.

' No!'

I summoned my pendent and started to transform.

Blue streaks of light rushed towards me wrapping me in a blue cover, which formed my dress and highlighted my hair with blue which shone brightly.

The blue and sliver in my hair glowed and formed two leopard ears on my head.

I felt a rush of energy and ran toward the other mew mews.

As I was fighting them I was aware of the pendent hanging round my neck bearing the symbol of Tokyo mew mew.

I felt like a traitor to all the ones I loved especially Kish…

It was all too much for me five mew mews and I eventually fell down breathing heavily.

' Accept it you are one of us.'

' No I don't want to!'

' Come on!' the pink one grabbed my arm.

' No!' I pushed her away and ran as far away as I could just anywhere… away from them.

I entered the park feeling ice-cold tears rush down my face I then bumped into someone.

I looked up to see Kish looking down at me, all concerned.

' Kiwi?' he asked.

He then widened my eyes as he noticed my Pendent and my Leopard ears.

' What is this?'

I started crying again.

' Tell me? Why you a mew mew?'

' They made me one! I told them no and I just had to get out of there…'

He fingered my hair and wrapped his arms around me.

' Im not going to be angry with you for this ive known you for a long time… I know you wouldn't hurt me.'

I sniffed wiping my eyes.

' I don't like seeing you cry.'

He cupped my face and made me look up at him.

He smiled and leant towards me pressing his lips against mine holding my waist softly.

When he stopped he smiled again making me blush.

' How did you know I was here?' I whispered.

' Because… I always know when my little Kaitar is crying.'

He stroked my cheek flashing me an affectionate smile.

' You mean everything to me.'

I hugged him and looked up at him smiling.

' Kish I want to help you.'

' With the earth operation?'

I nodded seriously.

' Im planning on defeating the mew mews tomorrow.' Kish said.

' Then im coming with you.'

He clasped my hands kissing them softly.

' Thank you.' He whispered.

' I wont let you down Kish.'

' You can never let me down honey.'

He grabbed me and we teleported away… together.

I wont fail him.

Because I love him.


	3. jocelyn and Kish

Just a note to fangirls: if I made any mistakes on your story please tell me so I can rewrite it thanks x

Jocelyn and Kish 

I yawned drawing on my book in maths. I was really bored today.

Finally I heard the end of day bell.

Yay! End of school im going out with my mates today.

I waited outside school singing random songs and tapping my feet.

I stopped singing as I noticed a boy watching me.

Boy it was really creeping me out…. But he looked familiar..

' Jocelyn!' my best friend shouted looking excited.

' Coming!'

I started running towards then stopped to look back at the boy that was looking at me.

But the place where he was… was empty.

I shook my head deciding I had imagined it.

(Later)

' Chocolate!' I exclaimed rushing towards the display in the window.

' Oh no!' my friends said laughing.

They came up to me.

' You really are excitable today Jocelyn!'

' I know… yum! '

They laughed again and dragged me away from the lovely sight.

' Come on! Lets all get a drink!'

' Oh okay.' I sniffed sadly skipping ahead of my friends.

As we sit outside the town hall my friends helping themselves to drinks, I decide to go for a walk.

Well a run around shouting chocolate to be more exact.

I then felt someone grab me!

I spun round to meet the golden eyes of the boy who was watching me earlier!

' Hey!'

' Its me Kish!'

I studied him closer realising he was the cutest boy ever ever ever.

' Oh that's ok then!'

What am I saying?

' I liked your singing Jocelyn.'

' Eh? How do you know my name?'

' Well ive been watching you!'

' Urgh you stalker.'

Though I secretly liked it.

' Who's that Jocelyn!' my friends shouted.

' Errmm…'

But Kish got there before me.

' Im her boyfriend!'

They all gasped and started gossiping to each other.

' Argh why'd you do that?'

' Don't matter!'

He then grabbed me and teleported me to the woods!

He sat me down and sat next to me smiling cheekily.

He stroked my silky blond hair rubbing it between his fingers.

' You have beautiful hair.'

' Thank you.' I said blushing like mad.

He then pulled me towards me and kissed me sweetly his hands stroking my leg flirtatiously.

He broke away stroking my hair again.

' ill take you back now.'

He teleported me back and whispered in my ear.

' ill be back tomorrow.'

He waved and disappeared.

I stood frozen to the spot not believing what has just happened.

I then snapped out of it smiling at the thought of him.

Now I had a new craze instead of chocolate.

' Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiish!' I shouted running around laughing.

Woo!


	4. Momo minigawa and Kish

Momo Minigawa and Kish. 

I had so many memories. But they were so blurred sometimes they were so clear but were so short and forgettable.

Ive always wanted to know what happened before I turned 7, im sure there was someone a good friend.

But will I ever know?

(1 week later)

' What?' I squealed.

This random guy had pulled me into his café and told me I was a mew mew!

' Im so glad ichigo, Mint and Retasu found you and brought you back here.'

He scratched the back of his neck.

' Because you might be a struggle.'

I knew why. Because of my ears. Ive always been different from a lot of people.

I got it from my mothers side she never told me more though.

I sighed.

' Ok I'll join.'

They all smiled at me gratefully I smiled back but thought for a minute.

Did I just make a huge mistake?

' You'd better transform back.' The man I knew now as Ryou said eying my ears.

I nodded looking down hurt.

Keiichiro rushed in looking worried.

' Alien signal!'

' Mew mews go!' ryou shouted.

' You too Momo.'

I got up from the chair and ran after the three others out of the door.

What was I running into?

A lion kirema anima roared rushing towards Ichigo.

As I was fighting I noticed a figure suspended in the air the one commanding the animal.

I flew up towards them as I got closer I noticed he had emerald green hair and golden eyes and….

He had the same ears as me!

He turned around to meet me and gasped too looking deep into my eyes.

Why did I feel another memory coming on?

He looked me up and down speechless.

' Do I know you?' he asked.

' I don't know…'

' What are you doing Momo!!!' mint screeched at me.

' Erm… im just…'

' Fight the anima!'

' Ok….'

I started to return but turned to look back at him he said with a glint of intelligence in his eyes.

' Momo, you are fighting for the wrong side.'

Was he right?

(Kishs view)

I lay on my bed thinking about the mew mew I saw today.

She had our peoples ears… our peoples curiosity… was she one of us?

She looked so familiar though someone I used to know…

I remember a lot of my friends dying of the cold but there was one who was always by my side…

A girl. Yes a girl. She had long dark hair and hazel eyes similar to mine.

She was always talking to me and kept me company in the bitter underground.

The girl was…

MOMO!

It's her im positive! Why was she fighting with Tokyo mew mew? Her mother must had put her to it she never liked me anyway.

I remember…

(Momos view)

I looked out of my window thinking about today.

That boy… I know him…

His eyes are so memorable like I have looked into them before…

Was he someone from my past?

I heard a tap on my window I looked closer and realised someone was outside.

It was the boy!

I unlatched the window to study him closer.

' Momo.'he whispered.

He came in and grabbed my shoulders.

' You are my kind. Your mother took you away from our planet to live on earth in secret our planet is suffering we need help… we need earth.'

I widened my eyes at this outburst.

' I know you Momo you are a friend from my past.'

My heart started to beat faster as I looked into his captivating eyes again.

' Kish?' I said out loud.

He smiled and hugged me.

' You remember! Come with me and fight for our planet.'

' I…'

He took my hand.

' I'll be with you.'

I clasped his hand tighter and let him lift me into his arms.

I now knew where I belonged.

With him.


	5. Kasai Comosaki and Kish

Kasai Comosaki and Kish.

' Ribbon… fiery whip!'

My attack successfully hit the sprit finishing it off for good.

' Good one Kasai!' Ichigo said running up to me smiling.

' Thanks!'

Meanwhile Kish yawned stretching.

' Well another defeat.' He said lazily.

He then looked at me his eyes glinting mischievously.

' But you'll give in to me sometime Kasai.'

My sliver fox tail flicked in annoyance and I frowned at him realising I was blushing madly.

' No way mate!'

He laughed and teleported away.

Man he's cute….

' Kasai stop daydreaming and come back to the café.'

' YES mint.' I said, reluctantly following them.

' Yes your highness.' I mumbled under my breath.

(At café)

' Good work today girls.' Ryou said proudly.

Keiichiro came through the doorway with a plate full of pastries and cake.

' Help yourself.' He directed to us.

' Yum pastries!'

Me and the other mew mews sat at a table eating our cakes and such.

They all started talking about Ichigos Masaya.

' Ive never met him, what's he like?' I asked Ichigo.

' Well he's just so…' she sighed then.

' Been on a date lately?' Mint asked turning away from me.

' Yes ive been to the aquarium, park and…'

Why was Mint giving me the cold shoulder? Why were the others not doing anything about it?

I lost my appetite and took the rest of my pastry to the bin.

Keiichiro peered out of the kitchen and gave me a look of surprise.

' Didn't you enjoy your pastry?'

' Well… im full.'

' That's unusual…'

I looked back at the other girls then turned back to Keiichiro.

' Can I go home early?'

' Just this once.' He whispered with a wink.

I smiled at him gratefully and went to get changed.

(At home)

' Mum im home.' I shouted down the hallway.

' Don't you work later?' she shouted back.

' Got to go home early.'

' Ohhh…' I heard her say quietly.

Did I just hear a note of disappointment in her voice?

I went upstairs and started overhearing her phone call…

' She's just always in the way… mm… exactly! she should give me some space…'

Was she talking about me?

I listened some more.

' Yes you remember! When Kasai was late that time and she knew she had be up early in the morning…'

I looked down at my feet on hearing this comment I definitely wasn't having the best of days…

The only highlight was Kish…

What am I thinking! That's so ridiculous…

(Later)

I couldn't sleep my mind was so muddled…

I decided I might as well go for a walk in the park or something…

As I walked through the small park the light was peeping out of the forage on the trees and all was very quiet…

I sat down on a bench.

Strangely quiet…

I felt a presence next to me and turned around to meet Kish sitting next to me and looking concerned.

' What's wrong Kasai?'

' Just go away Kish! Why would you care anyway?'

' Calm down just wanted to see what was wrong.'

He reached out and put his arms around me pulling me into a embrace.

I couldn't keep it in anymore and started crying into his chest.

He stroked my head affectionately holding me tighter.

' Tell me Kasai.'

Then it all kept pouring out the mew mews… my mum… the reasons why I didn't fit in and the weird emotional feelings I'd been having…

' I hate my life.' I mumbled.

' Don't say that…'

' But its true!'

' Not anymore…'

He made me look up at him and smiled sweetly at me.

' Because I love you Kasai.'

He leant towards me and whispered in my ear…

' Will you be MY silver fox.. Kasai?'

I started blushing and I smiled at him wiping my tears away.

' Hai.'

He smiled that beautiful smile again and leant towards me again touching my lips for the first time holding my hands softly.

I think my day just got better.


	6. Renee and Kish

Renee and Kish 

I was really tired. But I was really curious. How come I kept seeing Kish around my hometown? It's so weird! Especially when he noticed me staring at him that was so embarrassing!!!

As im walking thinking about this I don't notice the open portal in front of me, which I end up walking through all my surroundings thrust into darkness.

I blinked several times and realised I was in someone's bedroom!

A boys one by the looks of things…

The door swung open and Kish stood in the doorway staring at me in shock.

' What are you doing in my bedroom?'

' Ermm… it wasn't my fault!' I whined.

Urgh I sound like a baby…

He sighed shaking his head.

' You must have walked through a portal.'

He looked up at casually.

' So it is your fault.'

' It is NOT! I was thinking of…'

I paused on my sentence not meeting his eyes.

' Thinking of what?'

I blushed trying not to let him notice.

He smirked.

' You were thinking of me weren't you?'

' Um….'

Kish came through into the room shutting the door behind him.

' What are you doing?' I asked.

' Well… its not everyday I find a Kawaii girl in my bedroom.'

KAWAII?

' So lets have some fun!' he said with a cheeky grin.

' I don't think so!'

' Aw come on lets do something before Pai finds out you're here!'

I looked down timidly my hands over my mouth.

But he came towards me and whispered:

' You were watching me the other day.'

' No I was not!'

' You cant kid me! You couldn't take your eyes off me!'

' Why are you here anyway?'

' Me and the others decided to try a different country from Japan.'

He then went right up to my face:

' And I certainly found something different for my liking.'

I blushed again.

' Its funny when you blush…' he paused not knowing my name.

' Renee.' I whispered.

' That's a pretty name.'

' Arigatou…'

He yawned then looked curious turning towards the door.

' I hear someone I'd better take you back.'

He touched my hand and teleported me back to my street.

I started to walk back to my house but turned around and flashed him a smile.

' Thanks Kish!'

He smiled back blushing a little.

He then teleported away but reappeared by my side.

' You're pretty cute Renee!'

He then surprised me by landing a Kiss on my lips.

'Sayonara honey!'

With that he was gone leaving me gob smacked in the middle of the street.

Kish likes me!

As Kish collapsed onto his bed he muttered to herself.

' She was so cute!'

He smiled again.

' I'll probably go see her tomorrow.'


	7. Kianna and Kish

Kianna and Kish.

I sighed as I walked through the park. I was so glad it was the summer no school!

But I sighed again realising all my mates are abroad while I have to stay at home for six weeks bored as hell!

As im in deep thoughts I suddenly feel strong arms wrap around my waist holding me in a tight grip.

' NANI?' I squealed spinning around to meet a pair of beautiful golden eyes that flashed cheekily.

' Why, your eyes are like mine Kianna.'

' Hey how do you know my name you stalker?' I said trying to push him away from me.

' Don't call me that honey, and anyway I haven't been stalking you ive been observing you.'

He licked his lips in addition to his reply.

' I want what ive been waiting for.' He said with an intent gaze.

' Urgh! I am NOT giving you what you want so get off me kishu!'

I finally removed his arms from me and went to run but felt a warm hand on mine pulling me towards him.

' Come on don't play hard-to-get.'

' I am not playing hard to get!'

' I think you are.'

He leant closer to me looking into my hazel eyes with a sweet smile.

' Aren't you?' he murmured.

I blushed bright red seeing how cute he really was.

His golden eyes glittering in the sunlight and his emerald hair brushing against my face.

He reached out cupping my face with his warm hands.

' Would you like me to kiss you?'

I tried to speak but no words could come out of my mouth.

He took this as a yes and leant towards me again but this time he was aiming for my lips.

' Wait…!'

But he stopped my remark with a passionate kiss, which froze me completely still.

When he pulled away he smiled again which caused me to blush (yet again.)

' You liked that didn't you?' he said with a smirk.

' I did NOT.' I protested.

But I wasn't looking him in the eyes when I said that.

He raised his eyebrows and laughed good-naturedly.

' Whatever you say Kianna.'

I pulled away from him and stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

' I didn't enjoy that Kiss Kishu so you'd better not try that again!'

he shook his head with a smile.

' If you stick your tongue out at me again Kianna im afraid I might have to stop it with my mouth.'

' You are disgusting!'

' I know!' he said mimicking me by sticking his tongue out at me.

I frowned at him blushing.

' Well Kianna I'd better go now I'll see you tomorrow.'

He smiled at me cheekily again making me want to kiss him or something.

' Kanojo.' He finished with a smug little grin.

' I am not your girlfriend!'

He rushed towards me and stole another kiss from me holding me tightly.

' Bai Bai!' he said teleporting away/

' Kishu!' I shouted angrily.

I stamped my foot and headed for home.

He was so annoying!

Though… I blushed remembering the recent kiss.

He was so Kawaii!

Note from author: keep on reviewing people I enjoy writing these little stories I feel so nice and loving :D thanks xxx


	8. Lilith and Kish

Lilith and Kish.

I walked through the street in deep thoughts. Why was the world so cruel? And why…

I sighed and headed back home, Achikya needed feeding.

_A white blur was all I could see everything was so bright. Something was coming into me. What was it?_

I blinked several times was I just asleep?

I placed my hands on my head feeling tired. I then paused there was so something on my head!

I rushed to a local river looking the blue surface at my reflection.

I had red fox ears on my head I looked behind me and noticed a foxtail curled up… it was part of me.

Was I one of those mew mews? Fighting for a world that didn't know how to accept people. Like my sister and me.

I don't want People to see me like this!

I had to run far way from anyone!

I ran as fast as I could, heading to a place unknown.

' RIBBON…. MINT ECHO!'

I turned around and noticed all the mew mews fighting a monster.

I fingered my fox ears again. Was I really one of them?

Was it my destiny to be part of Tokyo mew mew?

I then heard someone laugh above the monster floated a figure who appeared to be commanding the attack.

It was a boy. He had unusual ears though and had striking hazel eyes.

I felt myself blushing looking at him.

The pink mew mew then noticed me standing there looking up at Kish.

' Get away from here you'll get hurt!' she said quickly running up to me.

She then stopped noticing my ears.

' You're one of us….'

She fished out a Pendent.

' Ryou told us we might have another joining.'

' Transform please.' She muttered.

The alien boy was watching curiously.

I looked up at him again he smiled at me. Could he tell I didn't want to?

He gazed at the Pendent the cat-girl was holding out to me.

Maybe If I just accepted it but quit so I can always have the Pendent.

And I choose what to do with it.

I gladly took it from her hand activating it straightaway.

When I was done I ran beside the other mew mews trying to act like I was part of them.

But as soon as the girls looked away I stepped away running back home still in my hero outfit.

' Wait!'

The alien boy gazed after this girl. This mysterious girl who quit Tokyo mew mew straightaway.

Maybe she could help them.

' Achikya!' I called as I walked through the door.

She came running into the hallway her smile disappearing at the sight of my outfit.

' Onee-chan! Why are you wearing those clothes!'

' Well the reason is…'

I eyed the wall warily what if the neighbours listen in?

' Come lets go for a walk so I can tell you.'

As we walked through the forest my little sister was speechless at the news.

' So… does this mean you can do what you want with your power?'

' Hai! I will use it to make this world better.'

' Oh.'

' Or you could join us!' a voice called coming from the alien boy I saw earlier.

' What do you mean?'

' Well me and the other aliens are here to win back this earth again to make it a safe home for our suffering people.'

' Your people are suffering?'

' Yes. The planet they live on at the moment is in turmoil. Bitter storms killing the remains of lost families.'

' That's horrible.'

He nodded coming closer to me.

' I know that you and sister aren't treated nicely.'

I gasped wide-eyed.

' Lilith. He knows us.' Achikya whispered next to me.

He held out his hand.

' Join us.'

' Um…'

He reached out and wrapped his arms around me.

' You're not alone.'

' I'll join you Kish.'

' Arigatou.' He whispered in my ear.

Maybe now my sister and me could be safe… with him.


	9. Momo Minigawa and Kish 2

**Momo Minigawa and Kish 2!!!**

Another hard day of fighting over. We still haven't defeated Tokyo mew mew yet. I was worried about my family. I didn't know them but Kish had told me about them.

My father was always good friends with his Dad and I had a brother!

I always thought I was a only child!

However hard I tried I couldn't remember anything about them though.

' Momo you ok?' asked Kish as he came in my bedroom.

' Yes just tired.'

He tilted his head at me.

' You sure? You look down!'

He then gave me one of his famous smiles.

' Want a hug?'

I laughed blushing.

' I think my little Momo-Chan wants one.'

He reached out bringing me into a tight hug.

Yayza! Kish was warm…

I then started to fall asleep…

' _Kish!'_

_The young girl with long hair cried giving her friend a big hug._

' _Oww! Momo!'_

_The girl giggled and carried on hugging him._

_A mature alien smiled at another adult alien._

' _They get on well don't they?'_

_The other one nodded in reply staring at his daughter proudly._

_But unknown to him his daughter would be cruelly taken away from him._

_Momo lay on the ground next to Kish then was immediately shaken awake by her mother._

' _Mama what is it?'_

' _We're leaving.'_

' _What!!!'_

' _Shush your mouth! Ive got hold of a ship we're going to earth, we will disguise ourselves.'_

' _I want to stay here with Kish!'_

' _Im not having that! Don't you know what his future is? To awaken deep-blue.'_

_She looked up at the ceiling a serious look on her face._

' _I don't trust him.'_

_The little girl cried and cried but was immediately shushed by her mother who took her away from all the people she loved…_

I woke up from my disturbing dream.

Was that a Memory?

' You awake now honey?'

I looked up at Kish who was still holding me gently.

I nodded smiling at him.

I was glad I was with him because when I remembered us as children I realised I had always missed him just never knew it.

He stroked my head affectionately and cupped my face in his hands leaning towards me.

I leant forwards also, which caused our lips to touch.

He held my waist bringing me closer to him.

When we broke apart he rubbed a strand of my hair between his fingers and whispered.

' Do you love me Momo?'

I blushed smiling at him again.

' Yes Kish.'

He grinned and hugged me again.

Arigatou Kish…

hope you liked:) if anyone else wants a sequel to theirs ill write it! i still love doing this for people! ;)


	10. Rish Hoshi and Kish

Rish Hoshi and Kish.

I sighed as I walked through the park seeing friendship groups laughing and talking.

I really wanted to be in a group like that but whenever people talked to me I just stood there speechless not knowing what to say.

I was too scared of what they thought of me.

I then noticed a little girl crying sitting by a tree hugging her teddy.

' Are you ok?' I asked in a soft voice.

' Ive lost my brother!' she said sobbing.

' What does he look like?'

' He has brown hair and green eyes… leather jacket.'

' His name?'

' Tatsu.'

I smiled I heard someone say that name as I passed through.

I held my hand out to her she eyed it warily but then clasped her hand in mine.

I took her to the fountain where I heard the name.

I saw a boy with a leather jacket a dragon embroidered on the back.

' S'cuse me. You're Tatsu aren't you?'

' Yeah why…'

Then he noticed his sister peering at him shyly.

' There you are Chou!'

He brought her up in a big hug.

He smiled at me gratefully then asked:

' What your name?'

I felt my shyness take over me again and I ran away my head down.

Meanwhile as the brown-haired girl ran home the figure watched with admiration as she went through her door.

' _What a caring act.' He said with a smile._

_He stood up his eyes glowing with intelligence._

' _I should praise her for it.'_

_And with that he was gone…._

' Are you sure you've had enough dear?'

' Yeah… im full.'

I answered pushing the plate away from me.

' Im going for some fresh air.' I called heading to the rooftop.

I was glad we moved to a block of flats they have these flat roofs where I can be alone.

I looked out onto the night sky the stars sparkling prettily and the black turning everything silent.

I then felt a presence behind me I spun round finding myself looking up into a boys face who had his strong arms tightly around me.

' Ive been watching you.'

I tried to speak but started blushing and no words came out.

He smiled at me sweetly pulling me closer to him.

' It was very nice of you, what you did for that little girl earlier.'

I managed a little smile in return.

He smirked and stroked my cheek.

' You know you don't have to be s shy. You're a lovely person.'

I widened my eyes noone had EVER said that to me before.

He was so different… he didn't seem human but…

' What's your name?' he whispered.

I smiled up at him happily.

' Im Rish Hoshi.'

Woo! I really appreciate people saying im good at writing at stuff… its nice to know.

Author whoops while adding to her Kish shrine.

Keep reviewing love ya! Xxx


	11. Lilith and Kish 2!

**Lilith and Kish 2!!!**

' Achikya!' I shouted as me and the aliens teleported back after fighting the mew mews.

No answer.

I went into her bedroom seeing her in her bed reading.

' Are you ok?' I asked walking towards her.

' Im feeling sick.' She said looking up at me her face deadly pale.

I felt her forehead she had a temperature.

' Have you got medicine in?' I asked the Aliens.

Pai rolled his eyes.

' We aren't a hospital.'

Kish looked uncomfortable at his friend's behaviour and smiled apologetically at me.

' Ill go look for something.' He said heading to the storage room.

When he returned he had a bottle of water, which he handed to me.

' There's nothing else we can give her.' He whispered.

I gazed into my sister's eyes again, which were weak and sad looking.

' Ill stay with her.'

' The battles…?'

' My sisters more important.'

He shrugged turning towards Pai who stood in the doorway who was shaking his head in disapproval.

' Lilith since you joined our ranks our chances of winning back earth have risen we need you. Achikya is useless to us maybe its best…'

' NO!'

He walked out again I turned back to my sister who was sweating with the illness.

Kish placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

' Arigatou.'

He went round to Achikya bedside.

' You alright little one?'

She nodded smiling at Kish.

He felt her forehead also.

' I think she'll be alright just needs a good rest.'

' I can't sleep daddy…'

Kish went red at this remark.

' Im not your daddy achikya.'

' Well Liliths my mummy so that must make you the daddy…'

I glanced at Kish, which caused me to blush so I looked away.

' Ignore her.' I choked out trying to laugh it off.

Kish teleported out of the room without a word.

A few minutes later he returned with a box.

He opened it up handing it to me.

' Its Medicine.'

' Oh thank you Kish!' I exclaimed wrapping my arms round him.

I heard him smirk to himself.

After taking the Medicine Achikya fell asleep.

' Is she ok now?' Kish asked.

' Yes thanks to you.'

I sighed.

' Kish I know it's difficult for you because you weren't prepared for Achikya but I couldn't leave her on her own.'

' I know Lilith I wouldn't want to upset you.'

I blushed looking up at him again.

He smirked stretching.

' She took a shine to 'daddy' didn't she?'

' Who wouldn't?' I said with a smile.

' Smiling suits you honey.'

He leant towards me connecting his lips with mine pulling me into him.

' Ooh mummy and daddy are kissing!'

Achikya squealed waking up.

Oh no…


	12. Kasai Comosaki and Kish 2!

**Kasai Comosaki and Kish 2!!!**

He stopped the kiss wrapping his arms tightly around me.

' Ok?' he said with a sweet smile.

I nodded smiling back at him.

I then noticed the time.

' Kish ive got to go!'

I removed his arms from around me and went to walk away but felt his hand on mine stopping me.

' No.' he said suddenly going all-serious.

' Kish.' I choked out.

' You're mine now Kasai I want you to stay with me.'

I tilted my head at him curiously.

He pulled me towards me again.

' Kish… I need to go home.'

' I want you to live with me!'

' But…'

' Ill give you 24 hours.'

' Nani?'

' 24 hours to decide if you want to be mine or not.'

He pulled me towards me enlocking me into another embrace.

' I want you to be with me always Kasai.'

I pulled away from him taking a few steps backwards.

' Ill be waiting for your decision.'

With that he teleported away leaving me alone in the night.

Well time to go home.

(**In the morning.)**

' Come its time for school dear!'

I groaned pulling the covers over my head.

I didn't want to face today and I was so tired after last night…

I blushed remembering what happened between Kish and me.

' Kasai! Stop daydreaming and get ready!'

' Hai Hai.'

When I entered morning class I winced as Ichigo waved me over next to Moe and Miwa.

She whispered in my ear:

' Need to go to mew café at the end of the day.'

I didn't answer placing my head in my hands.

At the Mew café later Ryou was showing everyone these Alien scans or something but my mind kept wandering to the alien Kish.

' _You're mine now Kasai I want you to stay with me.'_

Did he really mean that?

' _24 hours to decide if you want to be mine or not.'_

Do I want to be his? Im a mew mew I…

' _I want you to be with me always Kasai.'_

But I love… Kish.

' Earth calling!' I heard Mint snap in my face.

' Oh yeah.' I said dazed snapping out of my thoughts.

The Mew Mews dragged me outside to battle the aliens.

I didn't want to…

In the park Kish appeared shocked seeing me there in my mew form.

I looked down I couldn't look in his eyes.

Releasing the Chimera anima the others sped into action as I just stood there not knowing what to do. What to say.

I held up my weapon following Tokyo mew mews into battle.

I then felt a weight thud into me pushing me onto the ground.

Kish looked down at me his eyebrows shaped in anger and confusion.

' Kasai.' he said softly tears in the corner of his eyes.

He softly stroked my cheek smiling at me.

I held up my weapon half-heartily seeing the hurt he was feeling.

' _Because I love you Kasai.'_

I took my hands down placing my weapon on the ground.

I wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

' I love you Kish.'

He smiled and picked me up in his arms teleporting me away with him.

I finally could be happy.

As happy as I had ever wished for.

In Kishs arms forever.


	13. Laurel and Kish

**Laurel and Kish.**

Yay! It was the holidays and I was having a great time in Japan! The people were really nice and I loved hanging out by the cherry blossom trees.

As im sitting under a tree one-day reading a book I notice a green-haired boy searching around for something.

' Have you lost something?' I asked.

He turned around to me, which revealed his true identity…

Golden eyes… cute ears…

OMG! It was Kish!

THE MOST AMAZING CHARACTER EVER IS STANDING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!!!

I held my head moaning.

' All this happiness must have gone to my head.'

He smirked and walked towards me smiling.

' You're one of my Fans then?'

I blushed and shook my head pretending to be engrossed in my book.

(To tell you the truth I didn't know what page I was on.)

He knelled beside me looking at what I was reading.

It was a bit distracting.

I sighed and closed the book it was useless I HAD to talk to him.

' So… what were you looking for?'

He leaned back showing off his stomach.

' Well I was going to tease Ichigo but I heard about the fangirls I have in this world.'

I nodded but forgot myself.

' Yeah you're one of my characters you're so cute!'

He raised his eyebrows at me at what I just said.

I covered my mouth quickly gathering up my stuff.

' Sorry I forgot myself.' I said nervously laughing.

He grinned at me his eyes flashing cheekily.

'Don't do that! Its so adorable!' I moaned giggling helplessly.

He smiled at me again and teleported away.

Oh he was gone.

For some odd reason I felt a feeling of disappointment somewhere.

I then felt arms around my waist and spun round to be embraced by a certain alien.

When he stopped the kiss he fingered my blondish hair.

I blushed but couldn't help but smile.

'Want a holiday romance?' he inquired with his head slightly tilted.

I giggled and nodded smiling.

I wrapped my arms around him and felt him wrap his arms around me also.

This is the best vacation of my life!

Hope you liked! Sorry it was short but I tried to make it as lovely as possible.

**I listen to cheesy songs a lot.**

**(Turns up re-light my fire on CD player)**

**Author: relight my fire Kish!**

**Kish: wha…**

**Gets huggified.**

**Kish: um… keep on reviewing! Hey they are MY pants!**

**Author: not my fault I love you too much! All us fangirls do!**

**(Kish smirks)**

**Author: this is the best fan fiction ive done… all my others got flushed away! (Sob)**

**Keep reviewing everyone!**


	14. Luna Hull and Kish

**Luna Hull and Kish.**

I smiled as I walked down the street reading the latest manga volume I received.

I shielded my eyes from the sun! it was such a bright day…

I sighed and went to meet my friends for a walk around.

I placed my book in my bag. Ill have to read the rest of it tomorrow.

' Luna!' my best mate cried running up to me.

Later in a café my friend moaned as she realised she was one pound off the snack she had bought herself.

' What am I going to do?'

' Here.'

I handed her two pounds to buy it.

She smiled at me gratefully giving me a friendly hug.

She promised me we could go on the beach, as it was such a hot day…

As we were going to walk down to the ocean her boyfriend waved running up to us.

He wrapped his arm around my mate talking about the new arcade.

' Can I go?' she asked looking guilty.

I shrugged.

' Sure.' I smiled.

' Arigatou Luna!' she exclaimed hugging me again.

As she was walking away it made me feel weird seeing them together…

Not jealousy or anything

Just…

I looked at the sparkling ocean.

I was just feeling a bit lonely.

A unusual sound was heard right next to me I turned around and stepped back when I realised it was… Kish?

Stupid. The light must be playing tricks on me.

But as…the person came closer they looked more and more like Kish! They looked exactly like him.

' Hey, im Kish.'

Im going to faint.

' I know…' I mumbled.

He smiled at me.

Oh that smile…

I looked away in case I was blushing.

' What's your name?' He asked.

' Luna.'

I heard him smirk and felt him move closer to me.

' So Luna you're the pretty girl ive had my eye on.'

NANI?!

I looked around at him my eyes wide.

He smiled that gorgeous smile again looking at my eyes.

' You have beautiful eyes… like the moonlight.'

He gazed up at the sky reminding me it had turned dark on the beach.

He wrapped his arms around me moving so he was only inches from my face.

' Like your name… Luna.'

He tilted his head starting to move his lips across hers bringing her into his body.

All there was. Was the light expressed from the sliver moon that lit up the pair who shone with happiness like the moonlight above them?

**Omg! So romantic and cheesy (sniff)**

**What has happened to me im turning into?**

**ARGH! IM TURNING INTO A SOPPY AUTHOR!**

**Maybe that's a good thing… hmmmm**

**Anyway keep on reviewing you crazy fangirls!**


	15. Ellen Mi and Kish

Ellen Mi and Kish 

I yawned as I walked home from my friend's house. It'd been a long day bit it was good.

I then heard footsteps behind slow and steady…

I spun around and screamed…

' Please don't hurt me im innocent!'

' Why would I hurt you? Im a charity collector!'

I rose my hands down noticing the collector box with a cheesy phrase on it.

I laughed it off blushing bright red sneaking him 50p before I ran around the corner in COMPLETE embarrassment.

I sighed and started walking again using my phone as a light.

Then the battery went low.

' What? This stupid thing! I charged it up this morning. 14 hours at the least. Whatever.'

Tucking my phone back in my bag I used the light from the moon to guide me home.

Wait… it's a full moon tonight! Creepy stuff happens! Werewolves! Ghosts! Charity collectors!

Okay I seriously need to calm down I never get THIS wound up.

I then felt a weird sensation as I felt like I was being lifted up. I looked down and realised…

MY FEET WERE OFF THE FLOOR!

And I could feel someone holding me! Was it a ghost?

' Like it?' I heard a voice whisper in my ear.

' Argh! Im sorry your dead and all but cant you go haunt some creepy mansion or something like normal ghosts!!!'

' Ghost? Im not a ghost!' the voice laughed.

That voice… I recognise it.

' Put me down. Please.'

I felt my feet hit the floor and looked up to see what weirdo had lifted me up randomly…

KISH?

OMG. I knew creepy stuff was going to happen.

He grinned.

' Why konnichiwa Ellen-Chan.'

' Erm. Hi. I mean. What? How do you know?'

' Ive been watching you.'

' Knew it. I saw that coming.'

Stupid stalkers. at least this one was cute.

' Right what do you want?' I said as I brushed myself down.' Money? Shelter? Cause I have a few pound I can give you for a meal.'

He laughed again stepping closer to me.

' No… I want you Ellen.'

Full moon fever. I knew it.

' You're very scared of the dark aren't you?' he said taunting me.

' NO! Well… not much.'

' Ill take you home Ellen on one condition.'

' And what's that?'

' Ill tell you when you get home.'

He reached out and grabbed my waist teleporting me right on my doorstep.

' Wow.'

He smiled and then leaned towards me.

' Now about the condition….'

' Bit close mate.'

He shrugged and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

Double full moon fever I guess.

He licked his lips and patted me on the head.

' Don't get scared tonight!'

' Hey!'

He laughed again teleporting away.

I opened my front door in deep thoughts…

Maybe full moon fever wasn't that bad…

Ok! Thankyou for requesting another story! I have a notice! Im starting a new fanfic which I will call ' documents of love' its has the same sort of setup as you and Kish but you request your fav TMM pairing! Please visit me when I put it up! Thanks…xxx


	16. Imilla latifolia and Kish

Imilla Latifolia and Kish.

I sat outside on a bench. Waiting for Lettuce to finish her school for the day.

I loved to draw so I fished out my sketchpad and started drawing my friends and me.

' They're good.'

I turned around to see a tall boy with odd clothes on and unusual ears.

He had emerald green hair and a cheeky smile to go with it.

' Who are you?' I asked warily as he leant towards me.

' Im Kish, I saw you drawing right now and I thought you looked pretty cute.'

I blushed at his comment its not everyday I get a compliment like THAT.

Lettuce then walked towards me smiling at Kish.

' Hello.'

' You know him?!'

' Yeah… he knows…'

She looked around and whispered in my ear:

' He knows about Tokyo mew mew.'

I nodded not repeating what she just said.

I was the only one who knew her secret about being a mew mew.

Kish was watching this with a bored look and then touched my hand.

I edged away from him. What was he doing?

' Come on Lettuce, let's go.' I said hurriedly gathering up my stuff.

As I walked away I could feel Kish staring at me and I couldn't help but blush.

I quite liked him.

(Later.)

' Thanks for letting me come here!' I said to lettuce outside café mew mew.

She smiled and waved as I made my way home.

I sighed; it had been a pretty long day.

I then sat in the park in deep thoughts.

But why couldn't I get Kish off my mind?

Suddenly I felt a presence behind me, which turned out to be Kish.

' What do you want?' I asked nervously.

' Were you thinking about me?'

I blushed and mumbled something not looking him in the eyes.

He then made me look at him looking deeply in my brown ones with his mysterious golden ones.

I froze still not knowing what to do.

He leant closer closing his eyes and he edged nearer to my lips.

I felt his soft lips touch mine.

My first Kiss! Oh my gosh!

When we broke apart he smiled at me then patted me on the head.

' See you around Imilla.' He winked.

He then whispered in my ear:

' Beautiful name by the way.'

I blushed and smiled back.

When he teleported away I giggled to myself.

I really like him!


	17. Kianna and Kish 2!

**Kianna and Kish 2!!! **

I walked back from my friend's house with a lot on my mind.

Why did Kish kiss me yesterday? Twice!

He was so annoying!!! He can't just come on to innocent girls! Like me for example.

I sighed, though I hated to admit it…

I enjoyed the Kisses.

As im walking I started to feel raindrops falling on me.

' Oh great!' I moaned at the sky.

I ran in the rain but winced when I noticed how dark it was.

Im so scared of the dark… people jump out at you!

'Hello…'

OMG who was that??? Ghosts come out at night!

I then felt something like a breath on my neck, I squealed and ran up the street breathing heavily.

' Oh god… oh god… oh god…' I said to myself in a panic.

I started hearing footsteps slow and steady footsteps.

It's all right. It's just a person walking up the street. They wont…

I then felt strong arms wrapped around me.

I scream and drop down on the floor crying.

Why me?

' Calm down… its me Kish..' the figure said softly beside me.

I knew it was he! Typical! He ruins everything!

I stop crying and turn to him frowning.

'If you were going to visit me, why didn't you visit earlier in the day!?'

He looked at me surprised for a moment then smirked looking pleased with himself.

' I wanted to save the next Kiss for later.'

I rolled my eyes. Stupid wanting another Kiss.

' Well why don't you kiss me already.' I said in a bossy tone.

He raised his eyebrows at me.

' If you insist…'

' No I didn't mean…'

He stopped my protests with another Kiss, which was more intense this time.

I couldn't help but deepen the Kiss…

He pulls away and smirks at my very flushed face.

' Are you warming up to me yet.'?

' NO!' I lied stretching up into a standing position.

He then placed his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him.

' How about now?'

' No.'

' NOW.' He said running his hands through my hair.

' No…' I replied but I wasn't so sure this time.

He laughed. I must be blushing.

' I wont let go of you if you give me another silly answer.'

' Fine! Im warming up to you a little bit! Now let me go.'

' That's better!' he said letting go.

I sighed with the stress. Being so stubborn is hard sometimes.

' One day Kianna, we'll get married and have five children and you wont want me out of your sight ever again.'

I blushed deeply for the reason that I do think of weddings and stuff…

He laughed again at my reaction.

' One day, Kianna, one day….' He mumbled teleporting away.

When he was gone I smiled to myself.

Yeah. One day.


	18. Sasami and Kish

**Sasami and Kish. **

****

I gasped at what Kish had just said

He loved me?

I stepped back a step as he gazed at me his golden eyes piercing my own.

How did this happen?

_It was a few months ago when I joined Tokyo mew mew. _

_I thought my life was complete I had a great circle of friends and had passed my GCSEs. _

_Then I saw him. _

_The enemy. He was plotting to win back earth but whenever we met he flirted with me and I started to feel things I have never felt before. _

_Every time I saw him I blushed and felt an excited feeling explode from inside me. _

_But I just couldn't tell him. I could NEVER tell him. We were forced enemies. _

_I could never get him on his own anyway. _

_And I remember the day where I found him bleeding in the forest after a failed attack from a kirema anima. _

_There was noone else around so I helped him but covered his eyes so he couldn't see me. _

_And now this… _

_He's returning my feelings and I don't even know what to say… _

' Nani?' I said nervously stepping back again.

' You know what I said Sasami.'

I blushed my heart starting to beat faster.

' And I know you feel the same thing.' He continued.

I looked down at the floor ashamed. I can't believe he's figured it out!

He reached out and took my hand.

I glanced down at our clasped hands realising how warm he was and realising how much I wanted to hug him and lean against him.

Because I wanted to be so close to him…

He smiled and leaned forwards but was interrupted by the sound of the mew mews transforming.

He spun around and frowned at the sight of Tokyo mew mew.

They combined their powers ans aimed for the space between Kish, and me, which separated us, which caused Kish to fall hitting his head.

I sat on the floor staring at the struggling form of Kish blood running down his face.

' Kish…' I whispered.

He heard me and turned towards me managing a weak smile.

My sight started to blur as my tears started to fall.

Why did it have to be this way?

The mew mews came up to me trying to drag me upright.

' Come on Sasami! Before he recovers!'

' No.' I murmured.

' What?'

' I don't want to fight anymore!' I screamed running to Kish's side.

' Sasami?' he choked out.

I started crying seeing how much pain he was in.

' Kish. I want to help you.'

He held up his hand and stroked my cheek smiling.

' I love you Sasami.'

' I love you too… Kish.'

I do. I really do.

Im not going to leave him.

Ever.

I thank all of these people who reviewed this fic:

Digiwildfire, Kish's Kittie, dark.kogome.demon, - mew mew Momo-, Kero neko-chan, Unknown Onee-sama, Sansukou, Rish-Chan, cherybloom, Misha12, The Quiet Listener, intricate designs and Frozen Glass.

THANKYOU YOU ALL SO MUCH! And I hope you will enjoy this fan fiction in the future too :)


	19. Crystal and Kish

Crystal and Kish 

I flicked my cat ears impatiently. Why did they keep popping out? It was so annoying! I wasn't even embarrassed about something.

I sighed knelling on the grass picking at the different sizes of blades throwing them over my shoulder.

Maybe it was because I was super bored.

As I was thinking about this I heard an unusual whooshing noise and my cat ears flicked up in alarm.

I became really scared as footsteps crept closer and closer to me.

Without warning, warm arms wrapped around my waist and the person whispered in my ear:

' Konnichiwa koneko-Chan.'

' ARGH! I screamed scrambling upright covering my cat ears protectively.

The person who had surprised me wore some very unusual clothes. He had emerald green hair and these really striking eyes that caught my attention first.

And the strangest thing of all, he had long ears which I thought were pretty cute but I never said.

His face went an odd sickly colour, as he looked me up and down his expression one of confusion.

' You're not Ichigo.' he mumbled scratching his head in puzzlement.

' No im NOT, and I would appreciate it if you would apologize that was scary and pervy!'

He shrugged.

' Its not my fault, it was a case of mistaken identity. Ichigo has cat ears so I wanted to surprise her.'

I stepped back nervously Ichigo got that stuff from him? She never told me she just told me I had to watch out for the aliens.

Wait a minute. Aliens? Pointy ears?

' Are you a alien?' I asked still wary of him.

He gave me a hard look and sighed angrily.

' You're more the alien than me.'

My heart thumped in fear. It was true. He was my ENEMY. I was really looking forward to making friends with him too.

' Oh…' I answered my heart now sagging with disappointment.

' Are you a mew mew then?'Kish inquired.

I nodded biting my lip, not looking him straight in the eyes.

But when I looked up at him I was terrified at the sight of him twiddling two evil looking daggers in his hands.

I shouldn't have told him! Oh no! Im going to die! I haven't received my pendant yet!

He reappeared beside me holding one of the swords to my neck.

' Time to get rid of you human filth.'

I gulped breathing nervously being careful not to move into the sharp object.

I heard a smirk by my ear and he released me.

I stroked my neck, breathing nervously.

' You're pretty cute so ill spare your life on one condition.'

I blushed at this remark fingering my hair.

' Ichigo refuses to go out with me so if you go on a date with me I MIGHT let you live.'

I went bright red at this offer. I hadn't been asked out on a date before.

' Okay!' I exclaimed a little too enthusiastically.

I immediately covered my mouth as he raised his eyebrows at me.

' Well anyway meet me here tomorrow, noon.'

I nodded knowing I was still blushing like mad. My cat ears were now gone fortunately.

He smiled at me once again, a sweet smile that made my heart beat so fast, I could hardly breathe.

' Ja mata.'

And with that he was gone.

(Next day.)

I straightened my skirt adjusting my ribbon. I was so nervous. Im going on my first date and it was with an alien!

I really hope the mew mews don't find out about this.

At the park Kish teleported behind me once again whispering my ear:

' Konnichiwa honey.'

' Shut up.' I answered back folding my arms defensively.

I was only being mawdy because I was super nervous but was trying to hide that fact.

I nearly fainted when he slipped his warm hand into mine. I didn't know what to do. I don't want to move my hand incase he thinks im being affectionate or something.

' Where shall we go then?' he asked leaning towards me curiously.

' Wherever.' I mumbled back.

' Hehe your nervous aren't you.'

' Why would I? I don't even like you!' I lied.

He pulled me towards me his hands on my waist.

' Get off!' I squealed.

' Lets start with Kissing!'

' NO.'

' Too late.' He replied back connecting his lips with mine moving ever closer to me.

I placed my hand on his chest meaning to push him away but I was frozen still.

I eventually pulled away giving him the ultimate glare.

' Aww come on you have to admit you enjoyed that.'

' Yuck! Yuck! Yuck!' I said stamping my foot immaturely.

He then pushed me hard onto the floor, my head bumping on the grassy surface.

He positioned himself on top of me, licking his lips mischievously.

' HENTAI!' I screamed struggling under his weight.

He giggled and leant down kissing me quickly and sneakily.

I kicked him and he laughed even more sliding his hands under my neck.

' Don't you dare! ' I hissed through gritted teeth.

Much to my surprise he started tickling me and I was VERY ticklish.

' No stop!' I protested starting to giggle uncontrollably tilting my head to the side.

He grinned at my joyful expression and took that as a chance to steal another kiss from me.

This time I didn't struggle I just lay still as he rubbed his lips against mine his long hair brushing my cheek softly.

I was feeling something unknown in my heart.

Something real.

Why did I have to become a mew mew? It was unbearable! The other mew mews had noticed my odd behaviour.

' Crystal?' I heard someone choke out in disbelief.

I turned around and my face went a pale colour as I sighted the other mew mews all standing there, staring at the position Kish and me were in.

I pushed Kish off me and looked on at them guilty, lost for things to say in my defence.

' Im sorry guys, it was a deal I had to make with him.'

' And she likes me back!' Kish butted in clasping my hand.

I looked at his hand clutching mine. I clasped our hands tighter together my heart beating nervously.

This just felt so right.

' Im sorry but I can't do this anymore.' I choked out bowing my head down in deep shame.

I had to tell them to prevent any more suffering.

I felt Kish shuffle closer to me and as I looked up at him I couldn't help but smile at his grateful face radiating so much happiness into my lonely life.

This was where I wanted to be.

I mumbled sorry one last time to the Mews Mews and turned my back to them advancing on a new path, a new life.

A life where I could truly be happy.


	20. Midnight and Kish

Midnight and Kish Midnight and Kish

" Argh this homework is hard!" I moaned to myself tapping my pencil on the paper, sighing irritated by the fractions.

When I finished the problems I laid my pencil on my desk and started gazing out of my window realising it was deep into the night as all the stars were out.

I'd stayed up all night doing this homework which meant I haven't got time for.. I turned to my clock and sighed in relief.

Only one minute from midnight which meant I was going to be fine.

A knock on my door reminded me of the ritual I performed every night. The ritual I performed every night… to keep me alive.

I had a terrible curse. I have to absorb the stars light every night or ill waste away like dust.

I struggled with the rusty window latch but managed to get it open, the sky now surrounding me, the stars all winking at me knowingly.

I closed my eyes and took a breath my knuckles turning white as I gripped onto the windowsill tightly.

A terrific force knocked me off my feet causing me to hit my bedroom floor. I groaned and rubbed my head.

I lay down on the floor and fell into a deep sleep as my blood absorbed the light of the stars.

This was getting repetitive. There was no cure. No cure.

Sighing, I jammed all my books into my school bag feeling so tired and exhausted.

" Don't forget your lunch!" my mum called anxiously appearing in the wide doorway.

I rolled my eyes and slung my bag over my shoulder. She was doing it again, getting all worried.

" You haven't been very happy lately. What's wrong?"

I snorted at the stupid ness of her question.

" Do you even think for a second mum, that a cursed child is going to be the happiest being on earth?"

She looked down ashamed at this point. There was awkward silence as she turned away from me with a guilty look in her eyes.

" Have a good day." She mumbled quietly her form tense.

I sighed and rushed out of the door slamming it as I went.

I ran frantically down the road my vision becoming blurred as tears formed in the corner of my eyes.

I can't stand this anymore! Being a cursed freak, every day feeling like torture.

As I came to the kerb I slowed to a halt as I felt the force of cars driving past at full speed.

What if..

I placed one foot over the kerb, anticipating whether to jump out or not.

" I wouldn't run if I were you." A voice said causally behind me.

I spun round and gazed in confusion at the figure behind me.

He had emerald green hair and bright hazel eyes, which seemed orange in the light.

He also had really obscure ears and the worst dress sense I had seen in days.

" Who are you?" I asked warily not being able to look into his brightly coloured eyes.

" I'm Kish." He yawned stretching, showing off his stomach.

I blushed but tore my eyes away quickly.

He smirked and walked towards me.

I flinched as he reached out with his hand a weird look in his eyes.

I opened my eyes in surprise as I felt his soft hand pat the top of my head affectionately.

" Now now Midnight, why would a cute girl like you want to die?"

CUTE?

" Err…" I said, words escaping me.

" I know of your curse I knew someone who once had it."

" You know of my curse?"

" Well- duh- it's a disease only found on my planet."

" Your PLANET?" I exclaimed stepping back a little.

This boy was not right in the head.

He chuckled patting my head some more.

" Its like the common cold to us, the cure is so simple."

" What is it?"

He chuckled again and cupped my face with his hand.

" You'll see."

And with that he was gone.

" What? Where? Why?" I said in utter confusion looking around for where he might have gone.

That was weird.

Seeing my friends on other side of road I waved enthusiastically and ran across the road to meet them.

I should forget him it meant nothing.

( 12.00 that night.)

I wasn't turning to dust. What's going on?

I purposefully missed the nightly ritual so I can die and leave this god forsaken world.

I didn't understand! Why wasn't I disappearing?

" Because I touched you that's why?" a familiar voice retorted behind me.

I spun round to see the weirdo from this morning sitting on my bed with a cheeky grin on his face.

" How did you get in here?"

" Teleportation. Nice picture by the way." He said gesturing to one of my drawings hung on the wall.

" Thank you but what are you?"

He laughed mischievously and floated towards me his face inches from mine.

" Come on Midnight, you should be thankful to the person who lifted your curse."

" Yeah but."

He stopped my words with a tender kiss on the lips and then he stepped back with a proud look on his face.

I stood still for a moment shocked at the sudden advance.

" Midnight? He questioned.

" PERVERT!" I screamed throwing soft toys at him angrily.

" Woah it was just a kiss Midnight!"

He eventually teleported away, rubbing his head where I had hit him with a soft toy.

I closed my window to be sure and touched my lips in memory.

He is a good kisser though.

I giggled but clasped my hand over my mouth.

I DIDN'T THINK THAT!

Honest.

Heya it's me I'm back. Many of you might have been thinking that I'd given up on my fanficiton writing but that's not the case at all!

**I just didn't find time for it very much and forgot about all my waiting Kish fangirls.**

**Im so sorry and I hope you can forgive me! **

**C ya on next chapter! ;)**

**/ Kisshufan4eva/**


	21. Roxxi and Kish

Roxxi and Kish

**Roxxi and Kish.**

I gazed up at the bright blue sky in awe. It was a really pretty day today.

More and more people left the park until it was just me alone in that nostalgic atmosphere.

I kind of liked it.

It was so silent for a moment till I heard a twig snap on the path in front of me.

Walking there was a green-haired boy with unusual ears his gaze fixed on the ground in front of him.

" Are you ok?" I asked leaning forwards.

He lifted his head his gaze distant and sad.

" I'm fine." He muttered sitting down on the bench next to me.

" Kish are you sure? I haven't seen you this sad in ages!"

" Its just im decided to give up on Ichigo"

I felt my heart leap with joy at that statement but I patted him on the shoulder pulling a serious expression.

" Its good that you're moving on"

He turned around to face me and smirked.

" You just want to jump for joy right now don't you?"

" No that's ridiculous of course I don't" I insisted knowing I was blushing really obviously.

" Well Roxxi I don't believe you because your face really matches your hair right now." He smiled cheekily after the point he had just made.

I smiled and started playing with my hair, twirling it between my fingers.

" Its not my fault the colours clash."

He grinned and sat back gazing up at the fading sun.

" I really like you Roxxi, you've been the greatest friend I could ever have."

" Thanks you have been too!"

" Our planet is all healed now and everyone feels safe."

" That's great!" I exclaimed clapping my hands together with a happy smile.

" But there's something else I need to sort out."

" What's that?" I asked with an eager smile.

I froze as I felt his warm, soft hands clasp mine tightly.

" I love you Roxxi."

" Kish…" I muttered my eyes wide.

" I think I always have."

His expression looked saddened somehow as he let go of my hands and stood up to leave.

" wait that's it?"

" I just wanted you to know that Roxxi even though no human girl will ever love me."

" that's not.."

" Bye Roxxi."

I ran after him and tugged on his shirt desperately.

He turned around in astonishment at my teary-eyed expression.

" I love you too Kish." I whispered.

He smiled and leaned down to touch my lips with us just as the sun was setting its fading light lighting up the place where we were.

Our shadows were prominent in that sunny background as day turned to dusk.

And through day and dusk will I always love him.

Kish.

**Hi peaps Hehe. Did you like? Review pretty please! ******


	22. Cybil and Kish

Cybil and Kish Cybil and Kish

" YATTA!"

" Calm down Cybil its just a cake!"

" YUMMY!"

" Shush! The whole city can friggin hear you!"

" I don't care!" I replied excitedly, shoving the fork into my mouth.

I stood up quickly and swallowed the piece of cake with a happy glint shining in my eyes.

" Sugoi!" I gasped twirling around to face Keiichiro with a happy smile.

" I'm glad you liked it." He chuckled as he retreated back to the kitchen looking pleased with the result.

" Gawd Cybil with the amount of cake you're eating you're going to become dangerously fat." Retorted Mint who looked me up and down with a sneer.

I stuck my tongue out at her childishly, which caused all the other mew mews to giggle leaving Mint blushing with total embarrassment.

I was in such a good mood today and I didn't even know why, I was just brimming with happiness!

The good mood soon changed as I recognised the FOUL person who was standing at the doorway with the cheesiest smile yet.

The person was… MASAYA AOYAMA.

Defined as " annoying little gay boy" in my personal dictionary.

" MASAYA!" exclaimed Ichigo who ran up to him with a bright smile.

I cringed and looked towards the GORGEOUS cake to take my mind off it.

" Would you like to come to the museum with me later? There's a new stone display been opened!"

I could see Ichigos smile fade but she quickly put one on as not to upset her boyfriend of hell.

I, on the other hand had other ideas.

" Oooh would you like to come to boredom land with me Ichigo? Its so boring I'll think you'll die!" I said in a loud voice mimicking the tone of Masaya's voice.

Mint snorted into her herbal tea and I saw Lettuce and Zakuro bite their lips to hold back the laughs.

Masaya went red and looked down at the ground, shuffling his feet.

I giggled and rushed to the back of the café to get changed.

As I was changing in the back room I started thinking about the comic I hadn't read yet which was laid on my desk at home.

My mind then drifted to the thought of hot little Kish boy, everyone thought I was mad when I referred to him as " amazing hottie of the century" they say he's too much of a freak to be considered hot.

They should take a look at the oxford dictionary, then they would realise they are SO wrong.( well the Cybil dictionary to be more precise.)

I sat down on the bright pink bench tying my laces still thinking about seeing him again.

Kishy.

POP

" what ARGH!" I exclaimed flicking the cat ears that had just popped out.

I stood up and moaned as I saw a familiar cat tail protruding out of my trousers.

It was because I was thinking about hottie of the century DAMMIT.

" Cybil?" I heard a voice question from the doorway.

I spun round red-faced to see Lettuce standing there, clutching a broom and staring at me weirdly.

She raised a finger and pointed to my problem.

" Your cat ears. And tail!" she gasped.

" Er yeah." I muttered gathering up my things my face still red from the humiliation.

" Cybil?"

I looked up at her forced out a laugh, a blush still present across my cheeks.

" Are you ok? You've gone quiet all of a sudden."

" I've got to go Lettuce see you tomorrow!" I blurted out rushing past her leaving her standing there very confused at my behaviour.

These damned cat ears! Why do they keep popping out?

As I ran around the corner I saw the cutest cat chasing after a butterfly that was frantically fluttering away.

" KAWAII!" I exclaimed kneeling down by the cat that now having noticed me, started meowing for attention.

" So sweet." I whispered to myself.

" Konnichiwa Cybil its been a while." I heard a cheeky voice say behind me.

I spun around and nearly jumped for joy at the sight of amazing Kish!

SUPER-KISH!

" Hi Kish" I replied shyly starting to play with my hair.

He smirked and knelt in front of me tilting his head to the side adorbibly.

" You missed me Cybil?"

" Well who wouldn't?" I said flashing a sweet smile.

He smirked again and leant towards me his hair brushing against my now bright red face.

Is he going to kiss me? For real?

" NYA" I squealed as my cat ears popped up randomly causing me to fall backwards.

" Cybil you ok?"

" Yeah I guess." I groaned rubbing my head.

He fingered my ears.

" You must be happy to see me then!" he said with a wink.

I giggled and wrapped my arms around him giving him a BIG hug.

I let go of him and purred as he scratched my cat ears affectionately.

He leant down and planted a soft kiss on my lips pulling me towards him.

He. This is nice!

When we ended the kiss we both stood up and Kish held my hand dragging me down the road.

" Wanna go on a date I got some stolen money!"

Normally I would have said criminal and ran away but instead I smiled gleefully.

" Sure I'd love to!"

This is Kish we're talking about right?

I'm not turning down a date for anything!

It's against the Cybil rule handbook!

**Heya tis me hope u liked this one! I enjoyed writing this one a lot.**

**Anyway keep reading: 3**

**/ Kisshufan4eva/**


	23. Shiori and Kish

Hiya, its good to be back it's been a while hasn't it lol. Omg I remember writing this on my old computer before it went boom! Arrgh so frustrating but I will start again and make it even better!

I hope you forgive me for the wait!

Shiori and Kish

I leaned up against the bright pink walls of café mew mew, adjusting my black gloves carefully over my hand sneakily peeked around the wall to see the five girls chatting and walking together with no idea that someone was going to do their task for Them. shook my head in disbelief at the fact that animal genes were seen to be hadn't put one scratch on those aliens. As soon as the bright girls had turned the corner I flitted inside of the café shutting the door behind me with a quiet click.

" You came, Shiori" Ryou remarked stepping out of the kitchen, his hands tucked in his pockets and his expression ice cold.

I sighed and fingered my sword where it hung on my leather belt. Employers always had that same expression. A tall, longhaired man came to stand beside Ryou, his body language showing fear.

"Who is it this time, guys?" I asked.

There he is. Through the green undergrowth I could see the alien enemy dodging the mew mews attacks easily and showing true swordmanship with those sly looking daggers of his. I smiled, realising that he hadn't even sensed my presence from where he was quick as lightening, I rushed towards him and held my blade to his thin neck. I heard him gulp but his head was stiff, he didn't turn around. Behind me I could see the entrance to his dimension, echoing strange sounds. I leant forwards to his protruding ear and whispered "I am bound to get you so make it easier and just surrender" my threat seemed to thaw his frozen form as he spun round to me capturing along a glimpse of my masked face, as I shifted through a shield of smoke. As I walked back to my base I hoped that he would surrender soon as I was concentrating all my life force on him. He should sense my whereabouts soon. I don't really want to waste my power on someone who couldn't bring down a few girls. I collapsed onto my bed, tiredness taking over as I snuggled into my pillow. Just in case, I lay my sword on the pillow next to me. The alien may surrender tonight.

***

I slammed the door behind me and rushed up to Ryou's control room, making him jump as I stamped into his room angrily.

"Why hasn't that alien surrendered?" I screamed at him, the anger controlling my body.

"Shiori." he muttered with shock, clearly surprised at my lack of self-control. He turned to his computer screen, his thoughtful eyes reflected on the computer screen.

"Well? I have been fighting him for days and he isn't even close to surrendering. He doesn't even attack me he just uses defense! How can I kill someone who isn't even scared of me one little bit!" I shouted with frustration clutching my sword in shame. my eyes stung and I felt like I was going to cry. I wont be able to continue if I can't kill this one victim.

"Shiori just keep trying, even if they are aliens they have limits just like us. don't give in just yet." He spoke softly, thinking that his words were comforting but they were no use. There was something else holding me back but I couldn't tell anyone. it was shameful. Instead I nodded thanks to him and spun around to the exit.

As I walked out of café mew mew I sensed his life force and quickly turned around to clash my blade with his. Kish sneered and floated upwards to observe my expression. he knew what he was doing to me, his eyes spoke of such knowledge.

"That costume suits you even more today Shiori." He commented, his white fang protuding over his lip, enjoying the thrill of confusing me.

We fought for a while in the secluded park our weapons frequently clashing together and generating sparks from the sharp pointed blades. Whenever our weapons clashed my eyes met his hazel, captivating ones, which flashed with so much desire that it made me want to tremble.

"You're a skilled fighter Shiori." He smirked aiming a wink at me across our clashed blades. I looked towards him and his unique features, features that were out of this .

"You're not so bad yourself" I remarked jumping backwards to prepare for a better aim at him. I held the sword behind me and prepared to swing but the sly smile on that aliens face seemed to stop me. Why was I so weak? I thought to myself in frustration.

Kish's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at my sudden pause. This clearly was a first for me.

(Kish's thoughts)

What is she doing? Shes just standing there. Come on girl swing at me. She didn't maybe because she didn't want to. Why am I drawn to her so much? This girl with such a fiery confidence and will. I could not surpass her in mind alone. Every day, we fight but I return with no wounds to be found. Why do we have to fight this way?

_I reached out to her and before I knew it she was in my arms and I was kissing her._

_(_back to Shiori)

I was frozen to the spot. I could feel his strong arms holding me and I could feel the strange warmth of his lips as they touched mine. Why was I feeling this way? This wasn't how I was meant to feel. Still it felt so warm in these arms of this, like I'd been out in the cold much too long. As he ended the kiss he looked into my eyes and smiled such a beautiful smile.

"I'll see you around, Shiori"he whispered gently and in a moment he was gone.

I don't know how long I stood there, still frozen by the aftermath of his embrace.

My body felt weak as I fell onto my knees and I felt sharp, stinging tears gather in the corner of my eyes. Then all I could do was cry.

(Later on)

My head hurt like hell and when I opened my eyes I was in another part of the park. I looked around but I didn't recognize any of the plants. I sighed at the inconvenience of it all, I'm going to have to ring Ryou.I went to reach for my mobile but my hand felt stuff. I struggled and kicked but I couldn't move my hand. Then I realised with horror that I was tied to a mossy tree and the ropes were rough and thick.

"Woken up?" a slow voice inquired from in front of me. I looked up to recognize as one of the other Aliens. He had midnight purple hair and his eyes were dull and emotionless. In his hand he held a red fan looking thing, which was decorated with a yellow feather border. He sneered and held it up in a threatening stance. His eyes seemed to glow with a murderous resolve.

"You wont be awake much longer" he hissed his voice sounding just like a snake poised for the it! I didn't want to die this way! All that went through my head was the smiling face of Kish..Where is he?

I closed my eyes preparing myself for the impact but I heard a soft rustle in front of me. Light seemed to lure my eyelids back to the world and in that world was Kish standing in front of me, his dagger having blocked the killing blow. Why was he protecting me? I hung my head low. I didn't deserve this.

"Whose side are you on Kish!!"Pai balled his once serious face now one of uncontrollable anger. Kish looked back at me his face one of sadness but a weak smile seemed to reach out to mine, which appeared on my face in an instant.

"I'm standing by her Pai" Kish answered his voice steady and empty of fear. It all happened in the space of a was standing defiantly in front of me and then he was knelt on the ground with a deep wound spurting out blood from his torn shoulder. I stared at his suffering form wide-eyed feeling a bitter jolt tear my breaking heart. I screamed and ripped the thick ropes from me and summoned my sword with an angry resolve aimed at the satisfied expression of I could see in front of me was a raging fire burning my eyes and the blood of the alien spurting out into the sunset sky. His still form was of shock, he obviously didn't seem me coming. What a way to die…seeing a pair of fiery eyes. I heard a groan and I ran over to Kish who was holding his shoulder with a high-pitched wince.

" you alright?"I asked surprised at the amount of panic resounding from my voice.

"I'm fine. Just a scratch" he insisted smirking at my worried expression.

I leant forwards and felt the warmth of his lips once , I felt like I was being freed from an eternity of ice. He held my hands as we kissed and I felt him rub his fingers over my skin affectionately.

"I love you Kish."I blurted out after I pulled away. He stared at me surprised then smirked with that evil but somehow compelling smile of his.

"Me too, Shiori" he whispered and once again I was possessed by that loving warmth again.

Lostkitty91:omg I fainted after finishing this. It was so hard but it was a good story to get me back into the demands for this fic so I course I will keep doing this fic probably one every night if I can if not u can smack me  thx for your support!


	24. Kurisuten and Kish

Note: I've noticed that when I submit chapters, some words are missed out and im confused. From now on I'm trying to double-check each document as I upload it to document manager. Sorry for the poor quality!

**Kurisuten and Kish**

As soon as the deafening ring of the bell vibrated through the school halls, I threw my schoolbag over my slanted shoulder and plodded out of the school gates, fully aware of the bustling excitement occurring around me. All around me I could hear friends giggling about the latest boyfriend, chatting about TV shows and I could also hear the comforting words of a concerned friend to a girl sounding desperately in need. Why couldn't I be part of this? I sighted this other girl who sported the same bag as me, and I weakly managed a small smile her way. Her lip curled up in disgust at my greeting and she slyly whispered into a friend's ear, her sharp eyes looking me up and down like an interrogater as I walked past. I felt the smile fade from my face and I felt like hitting myself for doing such an idiotic thing. I knew that whatever I did it wouldn't change the fact that people don't like me. People bump into me, not knowing that I'm there. People push me out of the dinner line. Even teachers forget my name on the daily register.

"Hey look its that freak from the reject maths class" a whisper reached my ears as I approached the popular girls of the school who were leaning against the wall like they owned the place. I held my head down and repeated to myself, don't say ,I was doing nothing strange, their giggles infected other groups of friends and as I walked out of that hellhole of a school, taunting laughter followed me all the way.

It felt like however far I walked I could never escape the laughter that was the ruin of my life. It's always been like this from the first day of school. I gazed down at a rippling puddle by my feet and focused on the seriousness that was my reflection. What was wrong with me? I studied my glossy blond hair that my dad had always complimented me on, my green eyes which my mum always said were beautiful windows to the soul, affection always clear in her voice. It couldn't be because I was too short because there was this girl shorter than me and she attracted all the boys for her effortless cuteness. I dipped my foot into the water and groaned at the muddy stain it had already planted on my bright white socks. Maybe I didn't feel like going home today I thought, hoping my socks could serve as a good excuse. I twirled around and walked towards the park, which was always silent due to its forest type characteristics, which attracted few runners and couples.

With a big sigh I slumped down onto the only bench in the middle of the park and I looked up at the sun, which seemed so high in the sky today. My sights became foggy and I just couldn't take it anymore. I cried tears that I had been hiding for so many years. They stung as they rolled down my cheeks and whenever I opened my eyes, overwhelming emotions blocked my view.

I heard a rustle from above and I looked up hoping that my sight would clear in time. I knew that it must be them coming to taunt me again, when I thought I had finally escaped. Instead the figure that sat on the bright green tree in front of me was a foreign looking boy wearing a shirt that exposed his pale stomach.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice dripping with genuine concern. I gazed up at his eyes, which were firmly fixed on mine, and I let it all out. How no one even likes me and how I've given up on making any friends.

"Whoever is up there, he or she has it in for me." I spat with anger while pointedly signalling towards the vast sky. He chuckled but in a friendly-sounding way.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you all this" I apologized quickly, feeling a deep blush redden my tear-streamed face. I jumped back on my seat as Kish flew down to me with a giant whoosh and a gentle smile to match.

"Don't worry about it because I like you Kuri-chan"he winked and with that, he planted his lips on mine, startling me so much that I forgot to close my eyes.

I eventually closed my eyes and gently kissed him back.

Thankyou, Kish-kun.

Authour: gawd Kish sure gets around…hasn't he like made out with at least 20 of you lot. Seriously why do you even let him get away with this?

Kish: because its fun…

Authour: very true but its not like I'm speaking from experience!!

Kish: don't you remember the time when we…. (Author cuts him off)

Note to reviewer who requested this story: in the story your character is called a maths reject, just to let you know that I don't actually think that, its just the first thing that popped into my head because I hate maths.:)

Next story will be BELLA HIRO AND KISH requested by Daisukezgirl13.

Kish: confirmed my lady: P I'm looking forward to it.


	25. Bella Hiro and Kish

Uh-oh. Have I lost the Kish in me? I hope I haven't lost my touch! I apologize if it is terrible

Bella Hiro and Kish

As the last customers left the café with satisfied smiles, Ryou propped up the closed sign and ordered us to work. I hurried to where the dustpan and brush was kept and set to brushing up the countless shards of plates that Lettuce had smashed at today's work. As I shuffled over to the bin and shook the shards into the bin vigorously, the bell tinkled as the door opened and I recognized the happy voices of my friends. I looked up and went to hug them but I skidded to a stop as I noticed they were holding hands with their boyfriends Shiro and , I giggled softly with my hands behind my back, trying to look innocent.

"Hey Bella! We are heading to the skating rink and we wondered if you would like to join us?"Kotoko offered rushing up to me with an excited smile, her blond curls bouncing on her shoulders. I shook my head feebly and noticed the mock disappointment in her eyes.

"Come on Bella! Shiro and Toya have offered to buy the food" Rika lisped at me, fully aware that her lisp was having the desired effect on Toya because he couldn't take his eyes off her. I shook my head again; faking a confident smile to fool them into thinking I was cool with it. They moaned and groaned a bit more but eventually they paraded through the doors and I could hear their chatter and giggles from a mile off. I sighed and continued with my work, thinking about how fake their disappointment was. If they didn't want me to come along, why did they bother inviting me? I heard a series of footsteps and turned to see the mews mews all looking at me with pity clear in their eyes. They were clearly waiting for me to open up to them so I reluctantly obeyed.

"Last time I went somewhere with that lot, it didn't feel right when they all have boyfriends and I don't. I just feel like the third wheel in the group so it's for the best really." I said cheerily, placing my dustpan and brush down on one of the tables. I twirled around to give them a reassuring smile, only to be faced with puddings big, tear-filled eyes.

"Bella-chan."She sniffed worriedly, tugging on my worn-out apron. I smiled and patted her on the head, winking at her as coolly as I could. I spun around and gathered up my stuff giving the mews mews a half-hearted wave as I left the café that was the main colour in my life. I kicked a stone as I strolled down the pavement that led to my house at the end of the street. it was like I wanted the street to grow longer so I would never reach my house. I knew that I had stayed five minutes longer than usual and five minutes was like a couple of hours to my overly protective dad.

Sure Enough as I stepped into what they called home my dad stomped into the hallway his face creased up in an angry grimace. As soon as he pointed the finger I knew it,

" Bella, I thought that we had agreed that as soon as your shift as over that you come straight back home. What were you doing loitering around after this hour?" he boomed at me, his fists clenched with , what an overreaction!

I sighed in annoyance at him and made my way to the room, stamping on the steps with an equal amount of frustration.

"Answer me Bella! I'm saying this because I care about you! What if something happens to you when you walk home?" he balled at me again, his face surprisingly concerned.

I whipped around to look at him, this father who was the reason I couldn't ask a boy out for myself.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Dad, I can look after myself. "I replied angrily seeing the taken aback stare of my dad as he stepped back warily. I locked myself in my bedroom and collapsed onto my warm bed after such a long day.

I can't believe it's going to be my birthday tomorrow.

***

"Have a good summer, Bella!" Kotoko and Rika shouted out in unison, waving at me by the water fountain, their arms wrapped around their boyfriends. I waved back, hoping that my smile expressed thanks and I made my way to café mew mew. This summer was going to be great! I will hardly see my dad this summer meaning that I could stay up as long as I wanted when he was away on business. Ryou was such a slavedriver,I still have to work there this summer. Can't the aliens just give us a break?

I heard a deafening roar and I felt my hairs stand back on end as the scent of a Kirema anima reached my nostrils. Somehow there was something else about this one and I was terrified but it was my duty as Ryou constantly reminded me. I rushed to the secluded fairground where the roar came from and I felt a sharp jolt electrocute my heart as I sighted my dads limp body that had been slashed ferociously by the creature. it turned its ugly head towards me and this sight of this grotesque creature nearly made me want to throw up. It had an eagle's head with the body of a crocodile. Completely vile. I fished out my golden pendant and kissed it tenderly, feeling tears drip from my eyelids. As the light engulfed me in my transformation I thought about how I had last talked to my dad and i wondered if it was too late to reconcile with him. As soon as my transformation was complete I bounded towards the creature, summoning my mew rod to my shaking hand. it seemed to ignore me as it lunged for my father, its eyes wide with a murderous hunger. I bounded after it but I feared that I was too slow. I tripped over in my panic and grazed my knees on the hard it!

"Bella are you alright?"I heard a soft voice whisper by my head and as I looked up I was shocked to be met with such a pair of beautiful eyes. The owner of the eyes smirked, holding his hand out to me as a helpful gesture. I let him lift me up but stumbled a bit causing him to steady me with his arms. I blushed and brushed myself down of all the dirt and gravel.

"Your dads fine, I kind of lost control of the anima and it attacked your father.."

He kept talking about his struggles with the anima and made apologies frequently but he didn't answer any of the questions that were whirling around my head.

"Why did you save him, I thought you hated us?" I asked curiously seeing him flinch at the question.

"The thing is, when I heard you and your father argue last night, it sort of reminded me of my own parents. I argued with them all the time about their overprotective nature and one day they were gone" he confessed a tiny blush staining his normally pale cheeks red and his eyes too scared to look straight at mine. After his confession I looked towards the injured form of my dad and felt so horrible for not understanding him.

"Boo"Kish hissed his face suddenly dangerously close to mine and before I knew it, he had stealed a kiss off me. I gasped and clutched my mouth in shock, my face now traffic light red.

"I just couldn't resist it, when you were off guard!" he chuckled, resting his head on my shoulder and then floating away before I could smack him. I twisted around to face him, his cheeky expression making me blush even deeper.

He floated back down and kissed me again but this time it was gentler and deeper than the last one. He gave my cat ears a affectionate scratch and then he teleported away singing my name playfully as he went.

DARN THAT KISHU!

He definitely took advantage of me!

OMG seriously where is the excitement in that... waah L I hope u still enjoyed even though the Kish in me has gone. (Mourns)


	26. Mika and Kish

I hope that this meets your standards, if not I hope it makes u laugh if it's terrible because then you are enjoying it in some way!

:)

Mika and Kish

"Ryou! Please!! If I don't finish this essay it could mean the end of the world!" I whined at him, widening my eyes for the added effect.

"if you don't serve Tokyo mew mew, then it WILL mean the end of the world!" Ryou snapped back at me his hands on his hips sternly.

" life of a teenager."I swooned over the table, trying to look depressed and sighed at me looking through my act easily, but the wink from Keiichiro softened the king of sarcasm up as he motioned for me to leave. I jumped up with victory and slung my bag over my shoulder, rushing for the door an excited smile plastered over my face.

I decided to take a shortcut today as I realised that I still had 1,000 words to go on my essay and the subject was tabloid newspaper, which I found dead boring. as I entered the forestry part of the park, I breathed in the sweet summer breeze and admired the butterflies fluttering over the bright flowers. I frowned at one flower which had a speck of red on it and when I bent down to sniff it, it had a coppery smell. Oh no, it was blood! Other specks of blood were scattered around and as I followed the trail I came upon a heap, which turned out to Kish, very much in pain.

"Oh my god, Kish are you okay!" I gasped running towards him and trying to lift him upright. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled weakly, the light dim in his usual bright hazel eyes. He had a deep wound on his shoulder and a scar across his stomach, which wasn't too deep.

"What happened Kish??"I asked him studying the wounds to try and figure out what inflicted them.

"I was walking through there and a couple of thugs thought my ears to be pretty funny so they decided to attack me." he groaned rubbing his head worriedly. How dare they hurt my Kish! I ripped off the sleeve of my shirt and wrapped it around his shoulder wound tightly to stop the bleeding. He poked the material curiously, his eyebrows slanted in confusion.

"There, that should stop the bleeding" I softly said, accompanying it with the smile I practiced in the mirror every morning.

"Thankyou, my furious feline" he teased ruffling my hair in a affectionate way, the compelling glint returning to those unique eyes of his.

After that, he , I felt really lonely.

***

I leant over to turn off my bedside lamp until I heard a persistent knocking on my window. I felt goose bumps prickle all up my arm and I bit my lip frantically. I threw the covers off me and padded towards the window to see...KISH!

I unlocked the window and opened it without hesitation, shocked to see him squatting there, gazing adoringly at me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered with panic, looking towards my door in case my parents heard the commotion.

"I'm here to re-pay the favour!" he exclaimed and he lifted me up and kissed me passionately on the lips. The warmth of his lips against mine seemed to lift all weight off my shoulders, as I felt so light, guarded by his strong arms.

When he broke away I went to say something but he placed his finger firmly on my lips, as he gazed at me intensly, his long hair tickling my skin.

"I hope we can keep re-paying favours like this," he whispered with an air of seduction as he ran his long fingers through my hair, the sensation making me blush more than I have ever blushed before.

"I'll be seeing you, Mika"he whispered in my ear, his soft breath tickling me, causing me to tilt my head down to smile shyly at him.

I blew him a kiss and he winked at me as he disappeared into the night.

I snuggled back down into bed and didn't need to read a book to send me to sleep because his kiss still lingered on my lips, giving me pleasant dreams that night.

Oh dear please Kish fan girls please don't attack me if I have indeed caught the disease of Kish failure! Gomen nasai if that is the case!


	27. Lizzie and Kish

hiya! i had some postive feedback from fangirls so i'm pleased about that!I hope this short story gets the same sort of feedback! enjoy x

**Lizzie and Kish**

i'm such an idiot.A complete and utter idiot. i can't believe i cancelled the killing blow,Ryou sure had a word with me after that.I remember the panicked look in Kish's eyes as my Violet Cannon attack zoomed towards him like Robin Hoods arrow.I had no control over my own body as i recited the cancel spell,my hands swooping up gracefully to bring the attack to a one smirk at me ,he teleported back into his dimension and i felt cold rushes all over as the piercing stare of the mews mews went right through me.i collapased to my knees and didn't dare to look up as i noticed that the mews mews were all gathered around me.I felt myself sink into the cold abyss of guilt,as huge tears dripped onto the dark floor,each drip sounding like a rushing waterfall to me.I knew they were talking to me.i could hear the contrast of the cold voice of Mints with the concenred tone of that,the mews mews haven't even looked at me in cafe mew mew and the atmosphere is wave of dismasal from Keiichiro felt like the green light for me as i rushed out of cafe mew mew,the doors slamming shut after me.

I sighed with relief as i turned down the road,not wanting to look back incase i met the hard stare of really wasnt very happy with me. I whimpered at the reliastion that my wage was cut down because of my irresponisble action.I don't even have any spending money left..this sucks..I felt my alien detector flash and i looked around confused because i couldn't see any aliens.I should be able to sense them by myself anyway so why is the dectector beeping?I shook it and listened for any sounds of dislodged bits of machinary or something.(i was never a techinal whizz)

"This dumb things broken!"I found myself blurt out in frustation as it kept up its persistant sound was really starting to do my head in.

"Maybe its your senses that are broken,Lizzie!" a confident voice shouted down and i looked up only to be met by a pair of very warm lips.i pushed the kisser away and was shocked to see that it was Kish!he stood there licking his lips cheekily,a small wink from him sending shivers from my spine.i can't believe he was too fast for me!I normally have high reactions! I stepped back warily,the fiery sensation from his lips still burning on my quivering smiled at me again and his eyes didnt tear away from mine for a second,his gaze was so focused.

He jumped forwards and cupped my face in his hands,his yellow eyes glinting like a cat who had sighted a unsuspecting now,i felt ike that bird

"Aww Lizzie i do like your frightened face but i like your crying face even better"he hissed slyly his nails digging into my skin.I shook him off me and tried to rummage for my pendant but he grapped me in a prison like grip and enlocked me in his embrace again,his kiss rough and impatient.I felt myself weaken in his grasp and I began to enjoy being held so close by this why i saved him from near death today? i don't know..

As i worked out the motion of his kiss i began to kiss him back feeling him pause in suprise for a second before continuing.I really shouldnt be doing this..i..

He pulled away from me and his eyes danced with a lively flame as he studied my bashful face, floated upwards and grinned at me,his apperance more like a tiger now,as his fang protuded over those warm lips of his.

"You're so cute that i might come and see you again,Lizzie!" he teased me,his joyful laugh still ringing in my ears after he returned to his dimension.

I touched my lips carefully and then i knew the truth.I was head over heels in love with that alien.I groaned and smacked myself on the forehead for being such a double kish sure knows how to confuse girls.

damn.I love him.

Lol i hope you liked it Kish was a bit more aggressive in this one i have to say but we love our bad boy Kish don't we fangirls? :P


	28. Mika and Kish 2!

Author: Kish,you are going to be visiting one of your old favourites again.

Kish: OOOOH IS IT MIKA-CHAN?!

Author: xD yes it is Kish, stop jumping up and down! enjoy your sequel!

**Mika and Kish 2!!**

I lay back on my pillow and sighed heavily.I was not looking forward to everyone i knew received a card on the 14th of February,I've never even been offered a joke one.i groaned into my pillow,dreading the excited phone calls of my friends the next morning.i sniffed sadly,i wish i could have a valentine...

"knock knock.." a voice resounded from my window and i spun around to see Kish squatting outside,pretending to knock on my window.I signalled for him to be quiet and i unlocked the latch so he could float smirked at me and began studying all my books and sniffed my Tokyo mew mew comics suspiciously.I sat on my bed awkwardly,not knowing what to say to him, searching my room.I don't know if me and kish were officially an item yet,he just kept randomly visiting me some i ask him about tomorrow..i shook my head wildly to rid myself of that thought.I cant ask the boy,the boy has to think about it by himself.

"Whats on your mind,Mika-chan?"he asked me with an eager tone,making himself comfortable on the edge of the bed.I gulped as i felt my cheeks redden violently but i just shrugged my shoulders.

"You know...i was walking in a human gathering place this afternoon and in this shop there were all these pictures of love hearts and is that all about?"he asked curiously his expression mirroring that of an adorable puppy.

"Valentines day"i mumbled playing with the lace on the edge of my scratched his head,looking even more confused than before.

"What strange human custom is that?"he asked me again,shuffling closer to me on the bed.

"Erm..on valentines day boys or girls can give gifts to the one they love..its tomorrow."i pointed out the date with a hopeful tone clear in my looked out of my window with a thoughtful expression,clearly pondering it.i really hope he gets me one!

"Anyway,I'll go now Mika-chan!"he announced lifting himself off my bed and opening the latch smiled back weakly at me and before i knew it,he had merged with the night.

i sighed with annoyance throwing the covers over me.i'm an idiot to think he'd get me didn't even kiss even a peck on the sad.

***

"yeah"i agreed absent-mindedly twirling the phone cord arond my fingers she said bye and the sound of the phone hanging up was like birds singing in the was beautiful.i''d oohed and aahed through about three conversations about all the gorgeous valentines cards my friends were squealing over in ..I'm tired.I'm going to bed.

i pushed my bedroom door open with a creak and nearly fainted at the sight before was sitting on my bed casually with gifts scattered all around him.

"Kish what is this!"i exclaimed gaping at the ribbons and the massive red card he was already handing to me with a satisfied loaded me with gift after gift after gift.

"Well,i didnt know what to get you so i bought you chocolates,jewellery,bath stuff and those CD devices"he mumbled his pale cheeks full of so much color.

"You didn't have to get me all this!!!!" i exclaimed even louder than before while i studied the extravagant jewellery he had bought me.

"Well i really like you but i didnt know how to ask you to be my girlfriend so i used this valentines day.."he admitted with a casual slant of his shoulders,his eyes bright and questioning.

"Domo arigato!"i gushed awkwardly,originally aiming for a quick hug but he wrapped his arms around me tightly and pulled me into his warm chest,making it last for a while.

"So will you go out with me Mika?"he asked me as he lifted my face so that i was facing gaze was strong and really did mean it!

"of course Kish-kun!"i giggled happily as he kissed me quickly on the lips.

"You're so cute Mika-chan!" he chuckled hugging me to his pillow of a chest again.

I'm so happy!

hope you liked it ^^


	29. Saba and Kish

here u go! another fic for a crazy fangirl :) hope you like it! ...

**Saba and Kish**

Hes annoying.

"Please Saba I'm bored!!"he moaned at me trying to wrench my revision book from my hands.I tugged it back and smacked him over the head with it.

"Kish,i have a maths exam in a couple of days,i don't have time to play truth or dare!" i snapped at him,pointedly turning my back on him.

"OK.. i'll get Pai to put maths knowledge into your brain on the day of the exam if you play with me now" he said with a satisfied nod.

"Can..he do that?"i warily asked,knowing how wrong it would be to rely on alien technology.

" Pai has got the most superior intelligence on our planet,that's why he was chosen for that Tokyo mission!!" Kish proudly exclaimed as he tilted his head at me innocently.

Damn he had me.

"fine!"

***

"okay,this game is going to a bit boring with only two players" i pointed out as we sat opposite in each other in my living room.

"Don't worry,I've got a lot in store!" Kish chuckled,his eyes narrowing with glee ,i'm scared.

"Okay... can i dare you first?"i asked hoping to put him off with a mean shrugged casually,not looking scared at all.I took a deep breath but couldnt think of what to say so i wracked my mind for any inspiration.I'm going have to say whatever comes through my mind..

" I dare you to go out in the street and shout I'M PREGNANT!" i enthusically contributed eventhough it wasnt really that funny.

He raised his eyebrows but he went through with the time he was done i could hear dogs howling and the woeful cries of babies from my neighbours houses.

He sat back down with a bored looking glance at my excited expression and i folded my arms with defiance. It wasn't that bad a dare.

"Ok I'll dare YOU now Saba!" Kish sighed leaning back so that his well-built stomach was exposed to my eyes.I felt myself blush and looked away praying that i'd cool down.

"i dare you to hang a bra on the neighbours fence" he chuckled his tone higher on the word 'Bra'.

"Oh my god,Kish you are such a pervert!" i grimaced at him as i went upstairs for a Bra.i stepped down the stairs carefully and was shocked to see Kish opening the front door for me,signalling for me to go.I growled under my breath and flounced out quickly,too embarrassed to look him in the eyes.

I looked around quickly for any passers-bys before i swiftly hooked the bra on the top of my neighbours fence rushing back in before they noticed.I was breathing quickly from the sudden sprint and the panic rising up within me. Kish just looked at me and laughed,his body relaxed and casual.

"Ok..i'll truth you Kish." i whispered menacingly at him giving him a hard glance.I thought long and hard as he challenged me by directing his eyes to the old clock now and again.

"ok..you have to tell the truth or theres a do you luurve?" i put emphasis on the word luurve,letting it curl off my tongue face suddenly went deadly serious,and his eyes dark.

"You."he whispered softly,his words whistling through the room like a summer his words hit me i couldn't had to be joking..but his face was so serious!

"Saba..."he started to say as he shuffled even closer to me..

*SMOOCH*

Before i knew it his lips were on mine and then it really felt like the summer heat.I just sat there as his lips moved across mine quickly. He broke off and grinned at me,his fang glinting with satisfaction.

"Bye Bye Saba!!" he chuckled teleporting away as he stuck his tongue out at me cheekily.

MY FIRST KISS! WAH!

lol hope you liked truth and dare with Kish is lethal! :P


	30. Ember and Kish

Ember and Kish

Sighing loudly, I opened my locker to retrieve my books for next lesson. It hadn't been a great start to the week, teacher made me stand up and read my essay out to the whole class, and people have fallen out with me for not telling them secrets about my best friend. Underneath my heavy maths textbook, a single cherry blossom rested there, lighting up the darkness of my locker. That was strange. These had been appearing for me lately. I wonder why?

" Ember, you coming maths with me?" my friend Mia called out to me from across the corridor.

" Erm. Yes!" I answered, gathering up my books and walking after her. I noticed I was still clutching the cherry blossom. Blushing, I wondered if a boy had left it for me. No! I shook my head in disbelief at my thought, I was being silly.

(After school)

The day was finally over. My friends got into an argument, and my results from my maths paper were dire. I couldn't win with anyone today. As I walked home, I noticed a cherry blossom tree blooming beautifully over at the other side of the road. As I looked closer, it looked like someone was sitting in there. My curiosity had got the better of me, and I had to run over to take a look. I crept closer to the pink shape of the tree, and peered upwards at the top branch.

" Hello, you found me." A pleasant voice directed at me, from the tree.

" Why are you up there?" I asked, my heart was beating so fast, I didn't understand why.

" I see you are still holding my present." The voice turned teasing, as I blushed at the cherry blossom petal I was still clutching in my hand. I was using it as a good luck charm.

" That was you!" I exclaimed, stepping back a bit. My face as pink as the colourful petals decorating the tree in front of me.

With a swoop, the person came to stand in front of me, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was Kish! He was wearing his strange alien clothing, but his emerald green hair and his striking hazel eyes, grabbed my attention first. He stood there with his hands on his hips, looking pleased with himself.

" I've always found you kind of cute Ember. I've known you for a long time. I figured I would play it cool for a while, and leave flowers in the locker for you. I'm such a charmer aren't I?" he boasted, smiling at me cheekily.

Speechless, I merely smiled back and looked down at my feet, blushing whilst fiddling with his present in my hand. I felt his hand stroke my cheek, then lift my chin up so our faces were touching. Our lips were touching not long after, his lips caressing mine in a sweet, gentle way. After the kiss, he stroked my head affectionately.

" Want to kiss on a regular basis?" He winked at me, putting his arm around me as we started walking away.

All I could do was smile.

Hi, I hope that was ok. Still up for doing sequels, if you are not completely satisfied Kisshugirl101 will have her story next.


	31. Miyoko and Kish

Hiya, sorry this took so long! I've had a really busy weekend but here it is! Miyoko and Kish

_" Hey Kish, why have you been avoiding me?" I asked him wordily, catching up to him at the park._

_" You are part of Tokyo mew mew, aren't you?" He asked, his shoulders tensing up as he kept his back to me. My heart began to beat frantically, as I realised this was top secret._

_" Yes." I mumbled, my hands shaking at even revealing it. This was Kish though. He was a good friend of mine. He turned to me with a solemn expression, and the sight before me shocked me. His ears now resembled ones of an elves, and his long black hair was now a now a forest green. His hazel eyes were even more striking than before. _

_" You're an alien? The people I have to fight?" I managed to squeal out, automatically backing away from him._

_" Yes, we are now enemies." He replied simply. _

_This can't be.._

_(End of flashback)_

Once again, we fought the kirema anima, that Kish had unleashed upon Tokyo. I was getting so tired of fighting him every day. Every day, I looked up to see his hazel eyes glittering with delight at my struggle, and his high-pitched laugh shivering my every core. It just made me so sad, that my former best friend is now one of the aliens we must continue to defeat. I stepped back, to allow Ichigo to inflict her finishing blow but found myself trapped by two familiar looking arms.

" I'm sick of this!" Kish hissed into my ear, before teleporting me away with him into the other dimension. I struggled to escape from his tight grip, and soon found myself in a misty, green place surrounded by sinister black pillars. He dropped me on the floor, but I was too bewildered by my surroundings to complain at him.

I sighted him standing before me, his gaze on me dark with disappointment. His forlorn look, made me hang my head in shame even though I had nothing to be ashamed of. I was protecting earth.

" Miyoko. This has to stop." He said simply, his expression frozen.

" I'm sorry Kish, but do you really have to attack earth? I thought we were friends?" I pleaded with him, pretending not to notice his dragon blades tucked in his pants.

" No, we are not." He said coldly, avoiding looking me directly in the eye. I looked down at my knees, knowing I couldn't reason with him. I could hear him stepping closer to me and I flinched when his hand touched my shoulder.

" I know you love me." he chose to whisper in my ear instead. I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment, as he leant away from me only to shoot me the same forlorn expression.

" Erm." I didn't have the time to think of an excuse, as a portal opened up behind me and I realised he wanted me to leave. He now had his back turned to me, the atmosphere between us oozing with nothingness. It always used to be something with him.

(At café mew mew)

" Bye Miyoko!" Ichigo shouted cheerily, as she left the café arm in arm with her boyfriend Masaya. I smiled after her, feeling a tang of jealousy for how close they were.

" Miyoko, can you come to my office for a second?" Ryou awoke me from my short daydream, holding a bored stance.

" Sure" I mumbled, breaking away from cleaning the tables to follow him into his high-tech computer room. He motioned for me to sit at the seat opposite his, and slouched into his with a heavy sigh.

" Miyoko, I found out about you and Kish today." His tone now stern, as he made direct eye contact with me. I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably, struggling to maintain the eye contact he initiated.

" I don't know what you mean" I tried lying, even though I was a terrible liar. Sure enough, he noticed that my eyes darted away from his for that moment, and he sat up straight.

" You know exactly what I mean. You were really good fiends when he was posing as a human. I can't believe you never told us about this."

" Sorry."

" That is why you tampered with your weapon so that it wouldn't deliver fatal blows to him!" he balled at me angrily, slamming his fist against the arm of his chair.

He was still shouting at me, but I tuned him out as I realised I was never serious about the mew project. Missing on purpose, avoiding direct battle with him, all this time I..

" I'm sorry!" I shouted at the top of my voice, before running out of the office, the café, in order to reach the last battle site.

" You came" the familiar voice called out to me. I turned to see Kish smiling at me, no longer wearing his alien clothes, but the old jeans and punk top he used to wear when we were friends.

" I love you Kish" I was finally able to admit with a smile.

" I love you too, Miyoko," he said back, with a smile mirroring mine.

And as we kissed, it felt more familiar than ever.


	32. Domnique and Kish

Story for Dutch Mew Anzu =)

Dominique and Kish

I gazed at the blank piece of paper on my desk. I shot glances at people sitting around me, who were writing so quickly I couldn't keep track of their pencils. My teacher was staring at me from across the room with her arms folded and her expression stern. It's not my fault that she makes this lesson so mind-numbingly boring, I thought whilst pulling a face at her. She went to say something but sat back down remembering that these were exam conditions. Haha worked against you now, old lady. I sighed tapping my pencil against the desk, not even bothering with only five minutes left. I then noticed out of the corner of my eye, a girl fighting to keep tears back as she stared at her blank exam paper with wide eyes. I felt a twinge of guilt then. Here I was lying back not bothering, whilst this exam was really important to some people. With that thought in mind, I picked up my pencil and wrote my name.

As I opened the door to café mew mew, pudding jumped up her yellow hair bouncing on her shoulders and her eyes glittering widely." Easy there pudding!" I laughed, as she nearly tripped over my feet. She steadied herself and grinned up at me, brushing down her apron.

" How was the exam, nee-san?" She asked, tilting her head curiously. Argh, this twinge of guilt again. Pudding must have remembered that I had an exam today and was worrying about how I had got on.

" It was okay," I decided on that instead, as I walked towards the changing rooms nodding at Ryou as I went. I opened the changing room door to see Ichigo sitting on one of the pink benches nattering away to her boyfriend on her identical pink phone. She smiled at me quickly, as I set my things down and changed into my waitress uniform. I'm no clothes expert, but I really adored my outfit. The colour of my dress was an emerald green like colour, a shade darker than lettuces outfit. It went really well with my dark brown hair, which came down to my shoulders and my autumn brown eyes. Thinking about it, this shade of green was exactly the same colour as..

" Ichigo! Dominique! A mew aqua has been detected!" My thoughts were interrupted by Ryou shouting this, as he slammed the door open. I looked over at Ichigo, who was thinking the same thing, why would Ryou open this door when some of us could be getting changed? We both giggled but then ran after him, clutching our pendants to our chest tightly. My panda ears already popping out from the anticipation.

The river that ran through the local park was rippling more than ever, due to the presence of mew aqua. The water was spilling out everywhere onto flowers people had been growing, onto benches near the river, and mostly onto people walking by.I sighted the aliens floating above the river, flashing their weapons at us as challenges to battle. As lettuce went to search for the mew aqua in the river the others and me jumped up into the evening sky to challenge earth's visitors. Something was wrong. With one swing of his fan, Ichigo and mint were bowled over and fell into the water from the shock. Tart and Pudding were stuck in what looked like a play fight and Zakuro had already gone after Ichigo and Mint in the swirling river. I didn't want to do this on my own. I wasn't strong enough. I looked over at Kish, who smiled at me cheekily his emerald green hair blowing in the wind. Same colour as my outfit.

I blushed. That's what I was thinking about earlier.

Kish, attack her." Pai said coldly, rushing after lettuce that had found the mew aqua. I looked towards him, clutching my weapon uncertainly. He smirked and grabbed my arm, dragging me away from the scene.

"" Kish, where are you taking me?" I exclaimed, surprised at myself for not struggling in his grasp. He lifted me down to a secluded spot in the park, accompanied by overhanging trees. My feet found the ground, and he let go of my arm stepping back to flash that cute smile at me again.

" I didn't feel like attacking you then." Kish admitted, shrugging his shoulders casually. After he said this, he started to walk towards me slowly.

" So what do you feel like?" I found myself asking on impulse, unable to move from my spot.

" This" he whispered, stroking my red cheeks and then leaning in to kiss my lips with his. I don't know how long the kiss went on, but it was so tender and sweet as he gently caressed my lips whilst twirling his fingers through a loop in my hair. I found myself kissing back, as I answered his tenderness with mine as the kiss became deeper, as it felt like only us two in the world, in that moment, in that kiss.

He leant back, still holding my head affectionately. I don't know what type of expression I was pulling, but his was of a far-off longing. I felt as if he had wanted to do this for a long time.

" My hair is the same colour as your outfit." He laughed, stepping back to stick his tongue out at me. I went bright red. Is he a mind reader?

I had no time to be mad, as he merely waved and floated up into the sky to join his fellow aliens further on. Through the trees, I noticed the others running towards me, a mew aqua resting in lettuces hands.

He let us win. I touched my lips in disbelief, and then smiled. I didn't feel guilty anymore.

THE END!

I hope you liked it people.


	33. Zara and Kish

Zara and Kish

" Don't worry Zara!" Ichigo tried to comfort me, as she draped her arm around my shoulders in a reassuring manner. I didn't answer due to my tears that continued to fall. I've been having a hard time at school lately; people have been saying I look like a witch with my long black hair and strangely dark eyes. I supposed it was the way I dressed as well I thought, looking down at my lacy black dress, which had always been my favourite thing to wear. A sudden sick feeling overwhelmed me as I felt my mew pendant quiver at my side. There was not any time to mull over things.

" Lets go, Ichigo." I said, wiping my tears away and clutching my mew pendant to my chest. She looked concerned for a little longer, and then nodded to me as we started to run out of the schoolyard, already able to smell the kirema anima that the aliens had unleashed yet again. I transformed as I ran as my black dress started to mix with white, as my zebra ears and tail formed, my appearance not so dark anymore. I always felt more confident as a mew mew. I looked beside me to see Ichigo already transformed, the pink of her outfit standing out in the street.

" Haha, now you are all here!" A mocking voice cried out from above as we met up with the others who were currently facing off a deformed eagle creature. Sure enough, the voice belonged to Kish who floated in the sky effortlessly, his daggers glowing ominously in his hands. I summoned my stripe spear and took a fighting stance to face the creature. Out of nowhere, a jagged eagle wing swooped over and knocked me off my feet, sending me flying into the bushes behind. A thousand prickles dug into my arms and legs, as I struggled to stand up again. I noticed the other girls giving their all, dodging all of the creatures attacks and wearing it down. I was the odd one out. I never knew what I was doing half the time, I was the zebra amongst the herd of horses. No one knows how I got there. No one understands why I should be there. I hung my head at my low feeling of self-worth. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Kish planning a surprise attack, so as I looked down at my spear, I knew I had to make up for my lack of effort. I ran as fast as I could up to Kish, and then bent my knees for a high jump as I reached the same level as him. Holding his daggers up, his bright hazel eyes looked into my black ones accusingly,and he bared his teeth as he prepared to fight me. He was so much more stronger than me, what am I doing?

He lowered his daggers so we were just looking into each other's eyes, our colours far apart from each other. My black hair whipped across my face in the wind and the strands interfered with my sight, but I managed to notice a concerned glint in Kish's eyes as he mouthed to me:

_What's wrong, Zara?_

This kind question surprised me as I slashed him away with my spear, barely catching his shoulder. He grabbed his shoulder in pain and looked away from me, to open his teleportation portal.

" Wait!" I found myself shouting at him, wanting to give chase but already feeling my feet give way, as my mew mew transformation started to fade. As I fell, I recalled his worried face, his hazel eyes giving out a warm glow like the comforting flame from a fireplace. Why was he worried about me?

(later that week)

It had happened at school again so I decided to skip for today. Hanging my head back against the park bench, I visualised the cloud shapes as Kish's captivating eyes that still seemed to sooth me, ever since that day. I wanted to be more confident. I wanted to become a stronger mew mew. I sighed forlornly, tapping my boots together as if they would transport me to another place like in The Wizard Of Oz. That was just a story of course..

" Hey honey!" A sweet voice called out to me, causing me to lift my head up to scan the area for the owner of that voice. I felt a friendly tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Kish wearing black jeans that hugged his slim figure perfectly and a t-shirt decorated with skull and crossbones that suited him better than his usual clothes.

" Why are you wearing that?" I asked, as he walked around the bench to sit next to me, his hair no longer tied up as his emerald green hair grew past his shoulders, and strands of it hung over his eyes. I felt a warm sensation on my hand and I looked down to see his larger hand holding mine reassuringly.

" I'm wearing this to show I am not your enemy at this point. Zara, I knew what was wrong with you yesterday. That's nothing wrong with being different, that's what I like about you. You have always captivated me." He smiled softly, as he spoke these kind words whilst running his hands through the length of my long, black hair.

" You mean that?" I found myself tentatively asking, still nervous being so close to someone I had been fighting with for so long. His dazzling smile my way soon melted those fears of mine, as I squeezed his hand back.

" Oh, I have something for you!" He exclaimed, letting go of my hand for a moment to dig into his jean pocket. What he handed me next, was something I would never have expected from someone in a million years. He placed into my hand, a black flower with white tips on its petals, which were triangle shaped and curled up at the white tip of its petal. I held it gently in my hands. I had never been a fan of flowers, but this one seemed to stir my heart.

" This?" I asked out loud, looking up at Kish who continued to smile on in his smug little way.

" That's the Kurohana from my world. It's our unofficial symbol to never give up, because it represents everyone's special traits. You reminded me of that flower, when I first met you."

" Kish.." I started to say, but he silenced me with the gentle command of his lips. I was surprised at first but relaxed into it, as I kissed him back still holding the special symbol in my hand. He leant forwards into me, nearly crushing the flower between the both of us. His hands stroked up my leg gently, as if he was being careful not to hurt me. He caused the flower to drop out of my hands, as he leant forward ever further until he was practically on top of me, his hand starting to explore me softly as we continued to kiss.

Just like our kiss, the flower never wilted.

Hope you liked =) tried a bit of seriousness at end. Hm. =)


	34. Haruko and Kish

Haruko and Kish

_I was wandering through an ancient town, shielded by my cloak from the accusing people around me. I sighted him, the one I had to kill! A feeling of achievement rushed over me as I brought back my arm to aim my weapon, until.._

I was rudely pushed out of my fantasy zone, as Kish rushed up to me and tackled me to the ground. Through our struggle, I looked up in shock to see that my console had been switched off.

" DUDE! Nooo! I was about to kill that guy!" I yelled out, using all of my strength to push Kish's weight off me. He sat back as if to make out he intended to sit himself like that, and looked back at my console as I yelled at him.

" Oh dear. How long were you playing for?" He asked, his voice dripping with a teasing tone. I glared at him, but gave him the painful answer.

" Three hours." I grumbled, looking at the floor in embarrassment my cheeks surely a bright red. He started to laugh, and picked up the Assassins Creed Revelations box studying it all over.

" Oh, you even bought the special edition." He smirked, sticking his tongue out at me.

" Shut up, I got so far in three hours and then you came in and." I didn't manage to finish my lecture, as he suddenly leant forwards and silenced me with his lips, my words now muffled and unimportant.

Even when his lips left mine, I sat there frozen and speechless. This happens every time, why am I such a loser?

He smiled at my reaction and stroked my cheek with his finger gently. I felt myself blush even more at the most innocent forms of affection. I was no romantic, but I was mad about Kish. He's just so.. annoying. His ears are fun too. Maybe I have issues?

" Haruko, I've been meaning to ask you something." Kish interrupted my crazy thoughts, with an unusually serious statement. Oh my god, is he asking me to stop being his girlfriend? Is she asking me to fix him up with one of the other mews mews instead? Ichigo? No! My cat DNA is so much better than hers, I mean she breaks a nail and..

" Haruko?" Kish repeated due to me building up scenarios in my head. I looked up at him and nodded to him.

" Yeah, what's up?" I tried to sound as casual as possible, but even I could hear the tremble in my voice. He sighed at me, shaking his head.

" Take that worried look off your face honey. I'm not going to swap you for Ichigo. I was wondering if you wanted to go to paradise for a bit?" he asked, his eyes forming a straight line to mine.

" What do you mean?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at the peculiar question. Paradise? What was this? Cinderella?

" Yeah, just me you in paradise." He said softly, touching my hand with his in a tender moment. That soon ended when my serious face failed me. I started to giggle, only little ones at first and then it was too late I was holding my stomach, and almost bellowing with laughter at my strange vision of Kish in paradise.

" Haha, seriously?" I laughed, giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder. He looked sideward at his shoulder, and then looked back at me with an unimpressed frown. Uh-oh.

" Just come with me." He ordered, heaving me up off the floor by my arm and opening one of his strange portals in my room. He dragged me into it, and I found myself shutting my eyes as we passed through the black mist. I was very confused when I opened my eyes on the other side.

It was an ancient town, cloaked figures were hiding in the shadows.. Wait! This is just like the settings out of the Assassin Creed games. I stood there, my mouth wide open. Kish looked back at me, and smiled happily.

" This is to make up for messing up your game."(aww) He clutched my hand as he said this, smiling down at my surprised expression. I couldn't believe my eyes! It was like I was inside the game.

" Kish. This is.." I started to say, but he clutched my hand tighter as he started to run down the street dragging me along with him.

" Come on! Lets kill that guy!" he laughed, literally bounding across the street. I looked at him weirdly, but laughter is infectious so soon I was in hysterics alongside him.

" Haha okay!" I yelled in excitement, starting to jump forwards to keep up with him. We came to a startling stop, as there on the rooftops, was the guy I nearly killed on my game. But when he turned around.. it was.. Ichigo? Huh? Why was she here?

" Here in my paradise, I made it so that character would be someone you were feeling ill towards, obviously it's her at the moment." He explained, pointing to her pink silhouette. I blushed as he said that. It was my jealousy again.

" So? Are you going to do it?" Kish asked, gesturing to the switchblade I was starting to aim. I am so confused! This was where I was on the game!

" I guess I am!" I laughed to myself, and then was even more confused to see Kish behind me in Assassins clothes clutching an identical switchblade.

" Want to see who gets there first?" he challenged me, bringing his arm back.

" Yeah sure! On the count of 3!" I exclaimed, laughing more than I've ever laughed before.

1…

2…

3…

Then we were kissing. My eyes fluttered open to meet Kishs bright hazel ones, and I was noticed I was back in my room. Everything as it was.

" What was that?" I asked, still blushing from spontaneous kiss.

" I can create a paradise for you whenever you want. You don't need to do it for me, because everyday with you is like being in paradise." He stated but laughed at the sickly sweetness of it.

" Well thank you." I said, smiling and blushing all over again.

" No need! Anyway I better get back, see you later honey!" he gave me a quick peck on the cheek, and then disappeared from sight. I touched my lips in disbelief and sighed to myself. I crawled over to my console and switched it on. There on the screen, was my character having already succeeded in killing the guy. I could almost see Kish laughing on the virtual rooftops.

I love that fool.


	35. Tuwa Tsumiku and Kish

Tuwa Tsumiku and Kish

" Kish! Stop kicking my chair!" I turned around and yelled at the boy sitting behind me. As usual, he leant back in his chair and applied more force to the back of my seat with his foot. He was sitting far too relaxed with his arms behind his head, and his toned stomach showing out of his tight t-shirt. The whole classroom went silent, when I shouted, and people stared at me wide-eyed. I gulped and turned back to face the front. Everyone was so shocked that the usually quiet me was shouting at the top of her voice. I whispered a small sorry to the teacher who motioned at me to continue with my work. Looking down at my maths paper, I could still feel Kish's foot prodding into my chair, but I chose to ignore him nibbling on my pencil to distract myself. He was so annoying. He did this every time he was sitting behind me in maths class. I felt the beautiful feeling of freedom, however when the school bell rang for the end of the day, so I stood up and.. tripped over. Looking behind me, I saw Kish having stuck his leg out and sticking his tongue out at me as an extra insult. I sighed at him, and brushing myself down I walked out of the classroom. He soon caught up to me, tapping me on the shoulder.

" What do you want?" I mumbled, not looking at him as I walked up to the front doors, winding my way through the crowd hoping to lose him on the way.

" I'm sorry about the leg thing, I think I went a little too far." He confessed, struggling to keep up with my brisk steps.

" You think?" I snapped, turning to him so he came to a sudden stop. His black hair was escaping from his pigtails and there were dark circles under his usually vibrant eyes. I frowned at him.

" Oh, I've got to go, Tuwa!" He exclaimed, pushing me out of the way roughly as he started to sprint down the corridor, his running rushed and wild. I stared after him in confusion. Kish Moss, the new rebel kid that joined our class in the spring. His ebony black hair was always tied up in pigtails, and he always wore combats and thin t-shirts. He's been bothering me since then. I shrugged to myself, and walked calmly out of the doors.

(Later on)

After saying goodbye to my friends at the park, I noticed a delicate little black cat skipping over to me, the bell on its collar tinkling cheerfully.

" Oh hello" I said in a soft voice, knelling down to stroke it. I couldn't resist animals, no matter what mood I was in. The cat meowed at me innocently and looked up its red eyes looking like they were on fire. I paused for a moment. This doesn't look right. I stood up and walked away from the cat, who stared after me accusingly. It started to follow me, and its form seemed to be growing bigger as it approached me. In one moment, it hissed and huge spikes grew out of its back as it grew to a towering height, looking over me with huge fangs taking up its mouth. I couldn't stop shaking, but I picked up a tree branch that was on the ground and held it in front of me, in preparation for attack. Its claw rushed towards me but before I knew it someone rushed in front of me, and slashed the creature with a dagger of some kind, which made the creature revert back to being an innocent black cat.

The person that turned to look at my shocked face had elf-like ears, bright hazel eyes and black hair tied up into pigtails. Pigtails? I studied his face for a bit longer, and then gasped panicking the person in front of me.

" Ok, please calm down Tuwa!" he reassured me, holding my arms which were still clutching onto the tree branch.

" Kish, you're an Alien!" I shouted into his face probably deafening him a little.

" Wow, Tuwa you should really talk more, because I'm not prepared for that volume from you.."

" Shut up! What is going on here Kish!" I yelled, staring at the black cat and then looking back to him. He sighed wearily and motioned for me to sit down on the grass with him. I sat down slowly, placing the tree branch in my lap just in case.

" Ok, I am an Alien. I'm the ones you have seen on T.V with Tokyo mew mew. That was a kirema anima, we aim to kill humans with it." He said, his face showing one of sadness as he confessed this to me. I couldn't believe my ears., but then I realised something.

" Kish.. You said you aim to kill humans with those things. Why did you stop it from killing me?" I asked curiously, leaning towards him to see him blush under his curtain of now green hair.

" Well, I've always had a bit of a crush on you Tuwa. That's why I was annoying you, because well.. I liked you." For the first time in a while, I felt my cheeks burn red and couldn't look him straight in the eyes.

" Well, don't kill anyone else." I mumbled and when I looked up, he was smiling at me happily.

" I needed to hear that from you." He said, and suddenly wrapped his arms around me placing his hand on my head and stroking my hair softly. I wasn't sure for a while, but then I wrapped my arms around his back and hugged him back. He let go of me for a second to look into my grey blue eyes. I felt a little self-conscious as I wasn't wearing make-up like other girls, but his smile didn't waver.

" You are really beautiful, Tuwa" he said and leant in to kiss me, his hair starting to tickle my face.

My bad day started with the rebel boy bothering me as always, but my good day ended with the same boy kissing me now.

This has been a really strange day.


	36. Rune Aoyama and Kish

Rune Aoyama and Kish

" You meeting Ichigo again?" I asked my brother who rushed past me in the hallway, looking flustered.

" Ergh, yeah I'm meeting her by Tokyo tower" he blurted out quickly, gathering up his things. I raised my eyebrows at this fact.

" Tokyo mew mew are trying to destroy a cocoon on the top of Tokyo Tower, I'm surprised people are allowed near there." I said suspiciously, noticing his face turning a pale colour. Instead of answering me, he ran out of the door his pace faster than usual. My own curiosity getting the best of me, I grabbed for my coat and followed him. As I briskly walked down the ominously dark street towards the dark spectre of Tokyo Tower, I thought about my theory. My brother's new girlfriend is always disappearing out of his sight on days where Tokyo mew mew are fighting against the aliens. My brother has had a huge growth spurt. We were once on equal height levels, but now he towered over me. I started to run faster, as I noticed people wearing gas masks and retreating away from the battle site. I had to squint, but at the top of the tower I noticed the cat mew mew standing next to a tall man who was wielding a sword against one of the alien enemies. There was no doubt about it that was Ichigo and my brother!

(The next day)

" I can't believe your sister figured all of this out, Masaya!" Ichigo chirped up, cuddling up to him at one of the tables in the café. Mint pulled a sick looking face and lettuce shuffled in her seat uncomfortably at the public displays of affection. The café owner was looking at me sternly, with his arms crossed.

" Its not good that someone from the public, knows about us so you will have to help us to prove your loyalty." Ryou explained, and motioned for me to follow him. He led me into a dark control room, which was only lit up by the big computer screen.

" Rune, first things first. I think you deserve to know about the alien's claim to earth. These are the three we are fighting at the moment." he clicked on images of them so that they would appear on the big screen.

The first image was of a tall alien with purple hair and dark eyes. He looked like he was the leader. His name was Pai.

The second image was of a short alien with wild red hair and startling green eyes. He looked too young to be joining in such a battle. His name was Taruto.

The third image was of an alien who looked about my age. He had shiny green hair, captivating hazel eyes, which carried a cheeky glint within them. I blushed slightly, at the sight of him. It was Kish. I would always observe Tokyo mews mews battles, and he was the first one to grab my attention.

" Okay, I'll remember their faces." I promised, focusing on Kish the most. Ryou clicked onto a video, and turned to look at me seriously.

" Don't let this sway you. This is clips of the current conditions they are living in. The diplomatic aliens within their groups sent me this, before they sent the battle unit." He clicked on it, and I instantly felt for them.

It was an image of a dark, cold looking cave. All the children were huddled up in blankets next to their mothers, and the fathers were trying to scavenge food for their families. In corners of the cave, dead bodies were huddled up, because they couldn't bury them. It was a horrifying image. I tried to keep my expression seriously, but Ryou frowned at my eyebrows furrowed worriedly.

" Sorry, I'm just very shocked." I apologized, looking away from the forlorn images that were surely going to play on my mind.

" They have tried to kill thousands of humans, in order to win back earth. I can't have you having doubts, ok?" he lectured me, pointing his finger at me accusingly.

I stroked my heart charm with my thumb, trying to calm my thoughts. I looked him straight in the eyes and nodded, before running out of the room. I was struggling to erase the images from my head; I could really understand why the aliens were so desperate.

" Are you ok Rune? You look a bit solemn?" Ichigo asked me with a friendly smile, handing me a plate with a very nice cheesecake on top of it. I looked around at everyone's concerned faces. I tilted my head and smiled reassuringly. I needed to forget about what I saw. I sat down with the other mew mews, and listened to the conversation.

" Seriously, Lettuce one foot in front of the other, its not hard." Mint retorted, sipping at her earl grey tea. Lettuce looked down at her empty plate in shame, inching back into her shell. Zakuro sighed, whilst she flicked through her glamour magazine, but didn't volunteer anything.

" You can't really say anything Mint, you don't really help out much do you?" I snapped at her, turning to give her a glare. Ichigo snorted into her drink as I said this and I noticed Zakuro biting her lip under her thick curtain of hair. Mint stood up and walked out of the café, throwing her head up high. As everyone started to kill themselves laughing, Lettuce turned to me and said:

" You didn't have to do that, Rune." She said timidly, playing with her pigtails. I smiled at her, as I shook my head.

" No-one picks on my friends." I said, with a cheerful smile. She blushed at my bold statement and nodded in thanks.

I could really settle in here.

(Battle)

As the mews mews transformed to fight the grotesque creature snarling in front of us, I looked around for Kish floating above the creature and listened out for his teasing laugh. I frowned, as I couldn't sight him anywhere. From my analysis of the battles the creature usually needed him to give them direction, as they had low intelligence. I looked to the left of me and noticed that Ryou had gone back into his car, so I started to walk away from the scene. Everyday that I came to view the battles, Kish tried to attack me knowing that I could look through his tactics. Instead, we always ended up arguing.

(Flashback)

" _Who do you think you are, getting involved?" Kish shouted at me, setting up his portal due to his quick loss. I shrugged and gave him an innocent smile. He shook his head and shook his fist at me, causing me to laugh at the comical way he lashed out at me. _

" _Don't laugh!" he screamed at me, his cheeks turning red. I started to walk away, stifling my giggles as I went. He appeared in front of me, and pushed me backwards. _

" _Hey, what was that for!" I exclaimed, steadying myself._

" _I'm sorry, I thought you were a door that's why I pushed you. Must just be your flat chest." He smirked, flying over me to escape through his portal as I shouted and screamed abuse at him. _

(Back to present)

I kind of missed seeing him. I mean he was my enemy and we only ended up in each other's faces, but I kind of had fun arguing with him. Whenever I watched their battles, I saw his determined face and remembered the shivering forms of the alien children in the planet underground. That might have been Kish once. I tried to remember the research I had done on the teleportation portals. They always appeared where the aliens first left! I ran towards the last battle site, behind the shopping mall. As I reached the corner I made out the rippling movements in the air, and stepped through it with no second thoughts. Sure enough, I was in a misty green atmosphere surrounded by identically green pillars, which seemed like they would topple over any second. A figure floated down directly in front of me, and the mist cleared to reveal that it was.. Kish.

" What are you doing here, Human?" he snapped at me, crossing his arms expectant for a good explanation.

" Firstly my name is Rune and secondly, why weren't you at battle site today?" I asked him, daring to walk closer to him. He eyed my steps warily, but rolled his eyes at my question.

" Firstly I don't care about your name and secondly we have developed the kirema animas intelligence so that we don't have to be there." He explained, with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

" so you developed that, because you can't be bothered?" I couldn't help sniping, giggling a little at his outraged expression.

" Well I can be bothered to come down to earth and fight for it! You lot can't even be bothered to recycle!" he snapped, pointing his finger like it was my entire fault.

" Yeah, unleashing random monsters and getting defeated every time is really working for you." I laughed, walking right up to him as I said this, causing him to lean back a little.

" Well, I don't see you fighting." he sputtered out as a last resort, taken aback by my boldness. I gazed up at his bright eyes and soft hair, which was already escaping its pigtails. One thing I failed to notice the first time I saw him was how tense he was. The way he moved, the way he held himself. He was constantly stressed and worried. Right now, all his movements spoke of feelings for his people trapped in the underground hell of the barren planet.

He opened his mouth to make another comment, but I stopped him by stepping up on my tiptoes, and kissing him as my own little comeback. My eyes were open a little, so I noticed his startled expression, but his usually tense self relaxed as I felt his lips reply to my comeback. I had never kissed anyone before, but it felt great to communicate this way. As he kissed me, I felt like he was opening up to me about his doubts and fears and I felt like he understood mine, as we continued our affectionate kiss. As we broke apart, I stared into his hazel eyes and saw my brown eyes reflected in his. His eyes were a mirror true to myself, because the real me belonged with him. The one who held his hand to let him know I was here and couldn't stop smiling after our embrace. As I blushed, he leant in for another kiss again and I wrapped my arms around his neck, continuing our silent argument.

Next is Dutch Mew Anzu's sequel.


	37. Domnique and Kish 2!

Story for Dutch Mew Anzu

Dominique and Kish 2!

I haven't been able to stop thinking about Kish since the day he let us win and kissed me for the first time. Since then, the battles have been the same as always and he hasn't acted any differently towards me. He doesn't even look at me.

Folding up my café uniform, I looked down at the colour of it and remembered his hair tickling my face as he kissed me in the park. Why hasn't he been talking to me?

" Are you ok, Dominique?" Ichigo asked me, as he came in to collect her bag. She looked over at me for a reply, but I knew I couldn't let slip about what happened between Kish and me. She gave me a strange look but soon got distracted when her cell phone started to beep loudly from inside her bag. She ran out frantically as she fumbled for her phone so she could reply to her boyfriend's text.

I wish Kish wasn't an alien. I wish we were just a normal boy and girl, that could be together with no problems. I sighed loudly, and picked up my bag knowing I had to leave sometime. It was best to just forget about him I thought as I nodded goodbye to Ryou and Keiichiro before I opened up the pink doors to the outside. As I walked down the path towards the park, I started to smell something funny. A smoky, musty smell. I sniffed it again to try and figure it out what is, but my sights suddenly became blurred as a intense dizziness took over and I curled up on the floor in pain, as my throat started to close up. I fingered for my mew pendant, knowing I could breathe in that form but my arms felt too limp so I merely buried my head in my hands, thinking that this was it. I finally got to kiss the boy I like, and now I can't breathe. I felt a warm sensation and a soothing whisper in my ear.

" Its ok, I'm here." A soft voice whispered, as they cupped my face as they placed a tablet on my tongue, which I swallowed without thinking. My eyesight was still blurred, but I recognized the hands holding my face.

" Kish?" I croaked out, reaching out for him within the fog. He held my hands to his chest, holding them tightly.

" Yes, this is a fog we were using to paralyse humans, but I didn't mean for you to get harmed by it. " he whispered holding me closer to his chest, his hand stroking my hair affectionately.

" Kish, What are you doing protecting that girl!" his alien comrade Pai balled at him, as he came running up to us with his fan. Kish looked around at Pai, with a panicked look on his face but he didn't let go of me. I heard familiar voices and I turned in Kish's arms slightly to sight the mew mews running up to me.

" Let go of her, Kish!" Ichigo shouted, picking up the pace. I looked up at Kish with a worried glance, but he nodded at me slowly. I can't believe what he was going to do.

He stood up, still holding me tightly in his arms as I was still recovering from the paralysis.

" I love her, and she loves me. We are not going to involve ourselves in this anymore." He said, kissing me on the forehead as further proof. Our competing friends stared at us, and then stared at each other in disbelief. My cheeks burned red at his confession and he eyed my blushing cheeks with a soft smile. Still motionless, he leant down to kiss me and he freed me from the paralysis as he kissed him back timidly, as a thanks for freeing me. With one last goodbye, Kish and me disappeared to a world of our own for a while. Maybe we'll come back one day, who knows?

Hope u liked the little sequel xx


	38. Desdemona and Kish

HI people! Don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story! I've just been busy with other things lately but I've now got more time to spend on these. You can pm me if I forget a story request or you want to make changes to it Ok x-ghost girl-x, here is your story!

Desdemona and Kish

Once again, I was sat in the head teacher's office with some boy's blood still stained on my knuckles. I could hear the boy in question crying over at the nurse's office, and I couldn't help but grin.

" Don't smirk young lady, this is a serious situation. You assaulted one of the other pupils, and that is a serious offence."

" It's a serious offence to steal as well, Mr Parks." I shot back with, folding my arms in protest.

" Whatever are you talking about!" He balled, slamming his hands down on his desk, which made me jump in my seat a little. I glanced at his red face brimming with anger and had a huge urge to run out of the office right there and then. Instead, I clenched my hands together and stayed put.

" Mr Parks, he stole my money." I confessed, even fishing my purse out to show how torn and wrecked it was from the wrestle. He looked at it suspiciously and didn't hide his disgust at the Goth Hello Kitty design.

" You don't have enough evidence.." he muttered, his lip still curling up at the state of my purse. I brought back my arm and threw the purse directly at his face, which caused him to splutter and spit, as the raggedy purse touched his mouth.

" My purse is ripped to pieces! I don't even know where the money is, because I was too busy beating your prize pupil to a pulp!" I screeched at him, standing up and pointing at him accusingly, tempted to transform just for the scare factor.

" That is not the way for a young lady to behave!" he said, his face showing his shock and his continuing disgust at my purse. I picked up my bag, which was just as raggedy and threw it over my shoulder, glaring at him as I did.

" Well, I'm not a young lady, I'm Desdemona!" I exclaimed, tossing my hair back for added effect as I strutted out of his office. I was walking down the corridor, feeling impressed by my comeback when I realised I had left my purse back in his office. I rushed back to get it, my cheeks flushed as I cringed at how forgetful I was. I guess it was time to miss school for a week.

(The next day)

" So.. I punched him." I finished off the story, sitting back in the chair feeling proud of myself. As I looked around at the café table, Ichigo couldn't keep her mouth closed, Mint carried on sipping her tea, Lettuce couldn't find any words to say, Pudding was cheering for me and Zakuro didn't look like she was with it today. I was disappointed with the response and slowly went back to being quiet again. Ichigo noticed this quickly and looked very thoughtful.

" So what did the head teacher say?" She asked, looking concerned which wasn't what I was looking for.

" Just said I was in trouble. Don't you think that boy deserved a punch for what he did?" I directly asked her for her opinion, but she just laughed nervously whilst shrugging her shoulders.

" I'm interested to know why anger is the only way you can express yourself." Mint said absent-mindedly, not looking my way. I could already feel my blood boil and sat up straighter in my seat.

" He deserved it." I mumbled, fiddling with my apron. My confidence had clearly wavered and Lettuce smiled at me from across the table. I was really struggling to fit in with these girls. They were either too girly or too tomboyish. None of them came in between, it was a real disappointment. I pushed back my chair, stood up and mumbled my goodbyes as I sauntered towards the changing rooms. The ever-commanding Ryou, who blocked me off giving me a stern look, stopped my escape.

" Get out of the way." I muttered darkly, already trying to hold back a scream of frustration.

" Relax Dee, you don't have to hit me yet. We have received an alien alert. We need to go down to the city centre now!" he ordered all of us, before turning back to his computer room retreat. I could hear the bustle of activity behind me as the other girls left the table and started transforming into their mew mew outfits. I fished mine out of my apron and kissed it tenderly, thinking about the person I was going to see again. In a way, I looked forward to the aliens attacking. Weird, I know. I also felt angry too. Hm. Maybe I need help?

(City centre)

" This giant mole will destroy your city and find us all the mew aqua we did to take over earth!" the oldest alien bellowed down to us, brandishing his fan at the innocent spectators who hid behind the shop windows. The alien boy with the quirky hair and the glowing eyes, giggled as he leant back in mid air showing the delicate arch of his stomach. I blushed at this display and knew there was only one thing to do. I tightened up my ghost like hair, slipped on my fingerless gloves and summoned my trustworthy weapon.

" ECHO FAN!" I held my hand open, and a black and purple fan materialised in my hand, several bows decorating the edge of it. I looked up at the alien boy called Kish again and noticed that he was stretching now making me blush even more. I jumped upwards towards him, catching him by surprise as I tackled him to the ground. As his head hit the concrete and his eyes glazed over a little I opened my fan and chanted the weapon attack.

SOUND SPEED! A high-pitched noise emitted from the fan, making Kish cover his ears and groan in pain. He rolled over while covering his ears, looking really cute looking curled up like that. I commanded the fan to stop and then slapped him on the head.

" OW! What was that for!" He exclaimed, holding his head and blinking up at me several times, looking so helpless. I smiled at him and he began to smirk until I slapped him round his pale face.

" The battle has stopped! Why are you still.."

WHACK!

"Insisting on."

THUMP!

" HITTING ME!" He finally roared, pushing me off him. He stood there breathing heavily, an ugly scar protruding on his left cheek. I studied him from his baggy trousers to his tight top. His green hair was now wild and curled around his face, he was sweating and his eyes were now darker with anger. I felt around for my fan, and then realised I didn't have it anymore.

" Everyone has already left and you are not even transformed anymore!" Kish pointed out, as I noticed that I was wearing my usual combat boots and Kish was holding my witches hat. I looked around and realised the area was deserted. I didn't even hear them leaving. I looked back at Kish, who was looking down at me unimpressed.

" Why were you posing in the sky when we had a battle to do!" I said to him, struggling to stand up.

" Oh, that was for your benefit!" He laughed, his sharp teeth shining in the sun. He brushed himself down, and then walked up to me so that his face was inches from mine.

" I thought you liked Ichigo?" I asked, suddenly feeling hot and flustered. The Kish I knew endlessly pursued Ichigo, even when the blue knight accompanied us. He stole cheeky kisses off her and commented on her cuteness even during battle.

" I've got no chance with her, so I'm moving on to you!" He shrugged his shoulders with a small smile on his face, not even realising how hurtful those words were. I felt my eyes brim with tears, my vision was blurred but that didn't stop me from stepping on his foot HARD. I didn't stop to hear his response; I grabbed my witches' hat from him and ran away as fast as I could, almost wishing I were a real witch who could mend everything with magic.

(Later that night)

My mum kept tapping on my bedroom door, asking if I was all right but instead I unfairly snapped at her to get lost. I didn't want to take it out on my mum, but I always ended up reacting this way. I sniffed into my pillow and looked towards the wall, due to the cruel glare from my bedside mirror. I really liked Kish. He made me so nervous that I lashed out to distract myself from my feelings. He made me laugh, he was different from human boys and I felt like he would understand me if he got to know me. Instead, he likes the girly girl with the bouncy curls and the innocent eyes who has a loving boyfriend and Ryou after her. I felt so jealous it hurt. I felt so compared and so second choice. I know I was different, but I really want to feel like I'm special too, but I'm never going to feel like that. I felt angry again, needing to lash out. I felt a cool breeze and looked up warily to notice that my bedroom window was open, the tree outside reflecting worrying shapes on my bedroom wall. Rubbing my red eyes, I padded over to the window and closed the window quickly.

" I guess that even you get scared huh?" a soft voice called out from behind, and as I looked I realised I was looking at the cause of my tears. Kish himself. I stood there frozen, suddenly conscious of my red eyes and the stray tears on my cheeks until I noticed that he was holding a purple shape. I stepped closer and recognized it as my Goth Hello Kitty purse. It was completely mended, and looked full.

" I'm sorry about what I said. I've been thinking about you all day and wanted to make it up to you." He whispered, guiding me to sit down next to him. I reached out for the purse and stroked the Goth design on the front, which was fully restored.

" But its me.." I heard the weak part of me whisper, as more tears escaped from my eyes, which shone with emotion. I felt two arms wrap around my head and pull me into a chest, which belonged to him. As I blinked my tears away, I could hear his hearting beating and it was beating even faster than mine.

" I found out more about you today. How you lash out when you are hurt or when people hurt you. I also found out that you are really determined but also have days when you need to be quiet. You are really special, Desdemona." He finished his speech, and kissed the top of my head softly. I started sobbing, but felt his hands lifting my head up so I was looking straight at him. He wiped my tears away and leant down to kiss the rest of my worries away. I was still clutching the purse to my chest, but held on to that kiss in that moment. As he pulled away, he smiled at me. He didn't need to say anything with that smile. I knew how he felt. I managed to smile and even laugh a little at how relieved I felt. I reached out to him and…

SLAP!

Woops! I guess old habits die hard eh?

Hope you liked! I haven't disappeared but was just getting back into my college routine.


	39. Miki Toshima and Kish

Ok here is soulstealer55's story. Hope you enjoy

Miki Toshima and Kish

" I'm a mew mew?" I repeated this to myself after Ryou and the other mew mews revealed to me the secret. I had been infused with the DNA of a bat and a cat, because they needed a sixth mew. I couldn't believe this but at the same time I could. I had been noticing really freaky things lately, such as bats peering into my window and dozens of cats following me down the street. I nodded slowly, as I took this all in but noticed that Ryou was tapping his foot impatiently. They needed a response.

" I'll do it," I said slowly, sitting up straight to make myself feel more confident about the whole thing. I mean, I had just agreed to fight alien creatures nearly every day; I needed a little boost. The serious expressions staring at me solemnly all switched into expressions of happiness and relief, as the girls surrounded me and welcomed me into their group. I suppose this won't be too bad, I won't be fighting all alone and…

A door being slammed open by a very tense Ryou interrupted my reassuring thoughts. His eyes were wide and unblinking, and his knuckles glowed white as he clutched onto the door, as if he needed the support to stand.

" Girls. They've attacked a school. You need to get there fast!" He shouted at the top of his voice, scaring Keiichiro in the kitchen as we heard the sounds of pots and pans clattering onto the floor. I stood there as I noticed all of the other girls fumbling for their pendants, kissing them hurriedly as they were engulfed by transformations that lit up the whole room.

" Miki, what are you waiting for!"Ichigo gestured towards my pendant lying face up on the table beside me, the heart pattern signalling for my reaction. I watched their colourful shapes flit out of the café doors, and glanced sideways at my pendant, which felt heavy as I picked it up reluctantly. Something deep in my soul was telling me that I shouldn't go. I leant towards my glowing pendant and brushed it slightly with my lips, the white light that surrounded me feeling smothering and suffocating. I have a bad feeling.

(At the school)

When we arrived at the school, there were flames burning out of the top of the small primary school and we could hear children's cries from inside. The source of the flames was a patterned fan wielded by the oldest alien, who commanded the flames below him like a power hungry conqueror. The youngest alien was hugging orbs of mew aqua to his chest and laughing sadistically. The teenage alien was waiting for us mew mews, as he stood by the school gates showing off his daggers like they were the latest trend. We ran past him, dodging his deadly strikes as we went.

" Just give up already!" he laughed to himself, keeping close behind us. I turned round to look closer at him. His face was a deathly pale but his bright hazel eyes lit up his features as his mysterious green hair billowed out behind him. He grinned slightly and came to a stop, which I automatically copied.

" Your new" he observed, coming up to study me closer. He looked at my lacy black dress with the bat shaped bow, and looked up at my brown hair, which boasted bright red highlights. His hazel eyes burned a steady gaze into my calm blue ones, and for that moment I forgot that we were supposed to be enemies. His face was now inches from mine, as his finger played with a strand of my hair. I wasn't aware of my surroundings, not even the fire as his lips decided to touch mine. As he pulled away I grabbed my mouth with my hands, not sure how to take what had just happened.

He ran away giggling, waving to me as he disappeared amongst the smoke. As the smell of the smoke reached my nostrils, I realised that I had a job to do. I held my breath tight, as I rushed through the billowing smoke, which tried its best to trap me within its smoky prison. I heard a child crying and followed the noise, arriving at a small classroom, which was possessed by the smoke that surrounded me.

" Don't worry I'll.." my words were cut off by the sight before. A little girl sniffed and sobbed, but the arms holding her reassuringly were those of the alien Kish, who shushed her soothingly as he carried her in his arms, as he floated out of the open window. I thought the aliens wanted the humans gone. Why was Kish helping that little girl?

(The next day)

I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since yesterday. The image of him carrying the little girl gently out of the window, black soot marking his pale cheeks. I touched my quivering lips and blushed slightly, at the memory of his sudden kiss. Why did he kiss me yesterday? As I was pondering this, a little girl tugged on my arm and when I turned to speak to her, I recognized her.

" Aren't you the girl from yesterday?" I asked bending down to her level to double check I had the right person. She frowned at me, pouting her lips.

" Kish wants to talk to you! Come with me!" she grabbed my arm assertively, and dragged me away from the direction to the café, but steered me towards a small park bench, where I noticed Kish was sitting. As he noticed me approaching, he stood up and smiled at me gently and nodded at the little girl to leave. I shuffled up to him shyly, and he motioned for me to sit down beside him. For a while I forgot what words I needed to speak. Kish was wearing black jeans with patched up trainers, and his top was punky but looked so cute on him. I shook my head to snap myself out of it and spoke:

" Why did you save that girl yesterday?" I asked, tilting my head to one side as I tried to think of reasons he would have for doing that. He hated all humans; he wanted earth back so why save a human child from a fire? I felt a warm sensation tickle my skin, as he placed his hand on mine protectively.

" I wanted to impress you." He admitted bluntly with a simple shrug of the shoulders. I felt my cheeks flush red at this direct remark, but didn't have time to react as he surprised me once again with the sweet touch of his lips. I felt his hand play with my hair and stroke my neck as he deepened the kiss between us. Kish was kissing me and it felt so nice. He pulled away slowly, brushing hair out of my eyes so that we could lock gazes.

" I want to do a lot more kissing with you Miki." He winked at me, sitting back on the bench now but still playing with a strand of my hair. I guess it couldn't hurt to become an alien's girlfriend, especially if they kiss that good!

Hope it was magic. Next up is request made by Licorice Mitsuki


	40. Licorice and Kish

Licorice Mitski and Kish

I was in trouble. Again. Since I've become part of Tokyo Mew Mew, all Ryou ever wants me to do is waitress the pastry café. I mean on a day like this, all I ever want to do is surf and run up and down the side of the beach for a while. Well, I did it anyway but it's got me into tons of trouble.

" You have a duty to earth Licorice! You can't spend your valuable free time prancing around on the beach!" Ryou wagged his finger at me, as he started the repetitive lecture, his blue eyes almost looking red he was that angry.

" Isn't that the whole point of free time?" I quipped back with, flicking my hair back in satisfaction. It probably didn't help that my hair was still wet and I was clutching my prized surfboard to my side, but five minutes later I was knelt on the floor sweeping up the remains of the plates Lettuce smashed. I couldn't even get out of the task, because Ryou confiscated my surfboard! I swear he treats us all like children, considering we are meant to be like earth's saviours or something. Lettuce was standing over me awkwardly, holding her arm as if to restrain from helping. Ryou had told her that it was my job and she had to supervise. This is lame.

" Are you sure you don't want any help?" Lettuce asked me in that timid voice of hers, twirling her plaits in her fingers.

" No don't worry about it, you would probably make it worse." I stated, but a sick feeling gathered up in my throat when I realised how that must have sounded to her. Sure enough, as I looked up at her, her eyes were brimming with tears and she failed to hide this by adjusting her glasses nervously.

" Okay. Sorry." Her voice shook as she apologized; she turned on her heel and shuffled awkwardly towards the changing rooms, obviously hiding how much that upset her. I smacked the side of my head accordingly, disgusted at how clumsy my words were. I abandoned the dustpan and brush, and hurried after her, struggling to catch up with the shape of her retreating back. Instead of meeting with Lettuce however, I bumped my head into the dreaded Ryou. He pointed at the dustpan and brush, not needing to speak a word.

" I know I'm in the middle of a job, but Lettuce is upset" I tried to push past him, but he blocked the corridor more and I couldn't even hear her footsteps anymore. I frowned up at him, but he merely glared back at me.

" I assume you were the one that upset her then." He raised his eyebrows, looking me up and down as if I had dirt all over me. I know it was disgusting what I said to her, but I really wanted to make up for it.

" That's…" I tried to protest, but my outburst was cut short by the alarm sounding in the café, the pink walls now flashing a blood red. Ryou shouted for all of us to gather, and before I knew it the other girls were standing either side of me, their pendants already ready. I tucked my hand into the front pocket of my apron, fumbling around for the small object but Ryou grabbed my arm frantically.

" You stay here and finish this job, Licorice. You're clearly not ready to fight in this team." He said, his sympathetic eyes gesturing towards Lettuces forlorn stance next to me. The other girls whispered amongst themselves, and I felt my face flush a red brighter than the alarm.

" That's not fair!" I shouted at Ryou, stepping forwards to confront him but was held back firmly by Zakuro, who shook her head at me. I pushed her arm away, and with one last stare at Ryou I sauntered over to the abandoned dustpan and brush, to make them mine again. The girls didn't even stop to say goodbye, I heard the glittering sounds of their transformations then they were gone, leaving nothing behind. I gazed down at my pendant, which no longer flashed with anticipation, but lay there dormant and heavy in the palm of my hand. I haven't had the chance to battle in my mew form yet. I was infused with bat DNA as soon as they lost their previous mew, Mew berry (lol) to the current enemy, who kept her weapon relics as trophies. I wasn't even meant to be a mew mew originally so maybe this isn't for me. As I brushed up the sharp edges of the broken plates, I felt as if I was brushing away every insecurity I have, shuffling them away to the back of my mind. I stood up and walked over to the metal bin, but was stalled immediately by the worrying reflection on the bin. Outside of the window, there were three black shapes walking slowly towards the café, their presence ominous and unfamiliar to me. Forgetting my tedious chore, I hurriedly poured the plate remains into the bin and rushed out of the café doors, already clutching my pendant. The sight before me was strange and I probably stood there for over five minutes, trying to figure out what I should do. Three elves stood before me with strange coloured hair. The tallest had deep purple hair and carried a permanent frown. The smallest had reddish hair and one fang protruded over their lip. The one standing confidently in the middle had hair greener than the trees around me and boasted eyes that competed with the glare of the sun. I blinked several times and was especially drawn to the boy in the middle of the group. The serious one stepped forward, his frown not changing as he started to speak to me:

" Where is Tokyo Mew Mew?" He asked, his tone flat and emotionless. They weren't human that was for sure, but the fact they knew about Tokyo mew mew wasn't good. They definitely didn't look like they were here for a cake tasting session. I want to make up for what I said to Lettuce, and I want to prove to Ryou that he did make the right choice with me.

" I'm not letting you go any further!" I exclaimed, kissing my pendant and then I started sprinting towards them, as I underwent my transformation. My shoulder starting to glow as the symbolic bat wings appeared on my skin, whilst my waitress outfit was replaced with a ruffled top and black shorts, which matched my black hair which was bouncing along my decorated bare shoulders, as I ran towards the new enemies, who stood there silently. I summoned my sword, which held itself proudly in the gothic shape of a bat. I slammed my sword down into the ground, which caused a powerful ground fissure, which pulled the strange elves apart. I was rushing towards the one with green hair, who held up his small daggers defensively against my heavy sword. The oldest alien was struggling to stay on the surface and the smallest one had retreated to the trees for protection. I brought my arm back to finish them all off, but my will was shattered by the frantic shouts of my friends.

" Licorice, what do you think you are doing! These are our friends!" Ichigo wailed at me, running up to me her face pale with panic.

" These are the cynciolons we used to fight, but we gave them enough mew aqua to restore their planet." Mint said to me, reverting me back to my usual self, just from her accusing hand gripping my shoulder. I looked around, and noticed that Lettuce was knelling next to the purple-haired one who struggled to his feet, frantically asking him if he was all right. All I've managed to do today is upset Lettuce in some way. I drooped my head in shame, but looked back up when the green-haired one approached us, his form without fear.

" Hey you have a new mew now?" He asked, looking right at Ichigo who blushed a little as she answered.

" Yeah, This is Licorice. Licorice, this is Kish." Ichigo introduced us, Kish now switching his gaze to me.

" I'm sorry about just now.." I mumbled, blushing even more than Ichigo from having to make eye contact with this bright-eyed boy.

" Don't worry about it, you thought we were enemies. By the way, the oldest guy in our group is Pai and the kid refusing to come down from that tree is Taruto." He pointed them all out to me, not seeming to hold any grudge against me. He turned to smile at me, my soul feeling reassured just from his warm expression.

" I think the reason Taruto is refusing to come down, is because Pudding wants to choke him with sweets." Ichigo giggled, smiling over at Pudding and Kish whipped his head around to smile over at Ichigo. His startling eyes now resembled comforting flames as he gazed at Ichigo, adoration clearly there. There was no reason for me to feel attracted to Kish; he's clearly not interested in a girl like me. Next to the bright bubbly Ichigo, she was strawberry bon bons and I was the bitter tasting liquorice. I've never liked my namesake. I looked over at Lettuce, who was nervously talking to Pai, but hadn't looked over my way at all. I've even lost Lettuce's approval. I really am not ready to fight in this team. Gazing over at Kish one last time, I left.

(Later that night)

I didn't want to go home tonight, because my mum would instantly be able to tell if something was wrong, and I can't tell her about Tokyo Mew Mew, because its forbidden. I dragged my feet across the muddy streets, hugging myself due to the bitter cold. I didn't want to cry, but the sky tried to help me by crying for my sake, the ice-cold rain trickling onto my skin like icicles. I stepped into an alley way, trying to shield myself from the rain but the rain seemed to follow me, like rain clouds that follow people in the cartoons. I sniffed, my hair dripping wet and goose bumps present on my arms and legs. You probably dislike me for feeling so sorry for myself, but no worries I'm not too crazy about me either. I shattered Lettuces confidence, attacked everyone's friends and developed a crush on the alien that wasn't even seeing me at all. This sucks. As if to agree with me the sky rumbled ominously, but I then realised it was the sounds of thunder approaching. I was frozen. My legs started shaking, limp but I was unable to sit down. My senses were heightened as the sound of thunder roared through my bones and kept ringing in my ears, like a constant reminder of my mistakes. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear everything. The roaring sounds of thunder judging me and I could hear the streaks of lightening screeching as if it was desperately trying to impale my whole being. I knew that the lightening was coming closer, but I couldn't move even though I could hear people screaming as they retreated back into their homes. I was about to accept that I have no chance, when a blanket was whisked over my wet head and strong arms lifted me up and carried me away from the alleyway. I couldn't see who was carrying me, but I could hear their heart beating. It was fast and frantic, as if they had been running to save me. No way. When the blanket was lifted off my face, I blinked away my fearful tears and standing in front of me was.. Kish.

" Are you okay, Licorice?" He asked, sitting down next to my huddled form, resting his hand on my shivering head in a friendly manner. I couldn't answer, my teeth wouldn't stop chattering and I couldn't believe that Kish had bothered to come save me. There was silence. His hazel eyes were apparent even now, as he stared into my green eyes, which were probably bright from the amount of tears I cried.

" You are so.." Kish started to say, as he brushed the hair away from my face, but he didn't even finish his sentence as he gently kissed my lips, as if he was asking an intimate question. I answered with my quivering lips, which tried to connect with his and he deepened his kiss pulling my whole form into his body, as he moved his lips across mine, brushing away my fears for me so I didn't have to. After the intense kiss, he hugged me tightly to his chest, and kissed the top of my head affectionately. I still couldn't say anything. Just like the thunderstorm, he had paralysed me but in a very different way.

" The first time I saw you, I knew it was you that I would be kissing later." He laughed softly, his honesty pouring through his every word. I don't think I'll be afraid of thunderstorms anymore.


	41. Lela Stewart and Kish

Lela Stewart and Kish

I was on the balance beam, but this time I wasn't just practicing; I was performing a routine for my whole school. I gulped, looking down at the floor the distance seeming vast. I looked to the left and I saw my gymnastic class holding up banners that brandished my name and was decorated with stars and flowers. I knew that if I succeeded, my team would win the annual competition. I took a deep breath, and gracefully jumped up into the air, my body bending into natural feeling shapes until I made my perfect landing, my toes pointing forwards in the direction of the judges, who struggled to hide their surprised expressions at my hopefully flawless performance. My nervous breathing was disguised by the earth shattering cheers as my team jumped up and down in joy as the four judges held up their boards, where the number 10 shone brightly for me. I nearly fell over the balance beam in excitement, but seeing my supportive team cheering for me I jumped off the beam, and ran towards them laughing cheerily. The eerie creaking that was coming from the ceiling rudely interrupted my moment of victory. Everyone looked up worriedly at the ceiling, which seemed like it was struggling to take a large weight. The approaching celebration retreated away, as everyone was beginning to back themselves up against the walls, as the ceiling creaked louder and louder. With a sudden crash, the ceiling collapsed its given up remains crashing into the equipment around. Everyone was screaming and rushing out of the gym doors, pushing people over in a desperate effort to escape the cause of the ceilings sudden collapse. The smoke settled, and a giant wolf beast stared down at me majestically, its long fangs dripping with hungry anticipation. I looked up, straining my neck as I studied how big this beast really was.

" Get out! I'll try and stall it!" I whipped my head around to ball at my team who were still there clutching onto my banner as if it would help to shield them. They stood unmoving for a moment but with a threatening step forward from the beast, they rushed out of the double doors, not looking back. I was an ordinary girl, but I couldn't turn back. The beasts dark yellow eyes stared at me intensely, like it was trying to figure out what I would taste like, when its fangs sink into my flesh. I walked backwards and noticed its eyes were carefully following me around the room, so I walked as far away as I could from the double doors. I didn't want the beast to catch the others scent or something. Its breathing heavy, its paws plodding and its eyes glinting, I was backed into a corner with only this giant beast to keep me company. I didn't want to die, I thought as it leant forward to sniff me. I didn't want to die. I repeated in my head as it grabbed my shoulder with its paw. I didn't want to die!

The voice shouted in my head, and before I knew it light invaded the gym, and I couldn't make out the wolfs shape due to the blindness it brought with it. My skin felt prickly all over and my head felt numb, as I felt something happening to me. I sensed that my brown hair had escaped from my ponytails, and as I touched the ends with my fingers, I noticed that my hair was now a bright pink with purple edges. Unable to take it in, I looked down and was no longer wearing my lucky shorts, as they had now extended into a hot pink minidress with purple edges that matched the exact colour of my new hair. I felt weighed down from my back and my shadow revealed two butterfly wings flapping proudly from my shoulder blades. I touched the side of my head and felt a strange wire like thing serving as my ears. I then realised I had antennas! The light fused out, and the beast before me roared at my new appearance, and attacked without hesitation.

VIMTO BATONS! I shouted without thinking and two purple batons appeared in my hands, and were heavier than any batons I've used before. They were more powerful. Before the beasts teeth reached me, I shouted out the attack that had been howling in my head, bullying me to repeat it.

SODA POP BUBBLE WAVE! I screamed at the ugly beast, twirling the batons in my hand that realised bright bubbles that exploded in the beasts face, burning its eyes and causing it to disintegrate into nothingness. Standing in the sandy remains of the strange beast, was an equally strange boy but he was nowhere near ugly. We stood there staring at each other. I felt my transformation diminish, and felt much shorter compared to him now that I had returned to normal. He started walking towards me and I noticed things such as his startling hazel eyes that burned into my dark blue ones, his green hair that lit up the darkness and his steady stare as he didn't break eye contact with me. When he was close enough to me, he started to speak.

" Did you defeat that Kirema anima all by yourself?" He asked, his eyes wide with surprise but his grin showing that he was impressed.

" Yeah." I saw no need to lie, as I mumbled this under my breath, still taken aback by my sudden changes. He grinned cheekily, as he looked me up and down smiling at the colourful highlights in my normally boring and brown hair.

" Tokyo mew mew will be outshone by you!" He exclaimed. " They take an hour just to decide what they need to do!" he laughed to himself and because laughing is infectious I was laughing along with him. Pattering footsteps and Kish stretched his neck, and noticed that the girls in question were hurrying towards the scene.

" Oh crap, I've got to go! Nice meeting you, Mew Vimto!" he whispered quickly, and with a quick peck on my cheek, he was gone. I blushed and stroked my flushed cheek with my hand, already starting to miss him. I came to my senses when I noticed that the Tokyo mew mew team were standing before me, bewildered by the absence of the kirema anima they were obviously expecting to find. A girl with pale blue hair approached me who was clutching a sparkly microphone in one hand.

" Did you do this?" She asked and pointed to the heart shaped pendant I didn't even realise I was holding till now. I looked at the rest of the group and they all held up their own pendants, to show I was one of them.

" Welcome to the team, I'm Elsa." The blue-haired girl introduced herself, holding out her hand with a friendly smile. I shook her hand slowly, a smile escaping onto my face as I realised that I was going to be a mew mew! Although, the alien boy was still haunting my mind.

(Late afternoon)

" Wow, Pudding! You are really keeping your balance!" I praised the youngest mew, who was demonstrating her circus tricks, whilst tiptoeing over the many broken plates.

" Lela, you really shouldn't encourage her." Mint groaned, sipping her tea with a glare puddings way. I really liked this group of girls. They all had these funny characters, so I wasn't afraid to show off my gymnastic skills or ask them about their skills. Elsa who was the newest addition to the group was helping me to fit in and told me to ask her if I had any worries. She was really sweet and she defeated a kirema anima all by herself. Her boyfriend Ryou seemed to appreciate this as they kept sauntering to his control room alone together.. Seeing such a happy couple made me think of that alien boy who locked gazes with me today. I haven't been able to forget about his cheeky grin and his mysterious eyes.

" Hey Lela, could you take this rubbish to the bin for me?" Ichigo bounced up to me, holding a bulging black bag and noticeably holding it way away from herself.

" Why can't you do it." I laughed good-naturedly, already happy to take the rubbish out anyway.

" I don't want to smell of rotten food when I meet Masaya later! He's taking me for an Italian meal!" she squealed and I smiled at her as I freed her of the rubbish, and made my way out of the café to the bins at the end of the drive. It was nice that most of these girls had loving boyfriends, but I couldn't help feeling a little pang of jealously, due to my zero dating record. When I dropped the rubbish bag into the bin, I sighed to myself.

" That was a heavy sigh, Lela!" A voice whispered in my ear it felt so close. I turned my head and there was the alien boy staring right at me once again, his gaze never wavering.

" How do you know my name?" I quizzed him, but he shook his head and placed his long finger on my lips, letting me know he wanted me to listen.

" It's a shame that you joined this team. You are better than all of them put together. I'm a alien so naturally I'm your enemy, but its not too late you can still opt out." The boy explained, his eyes boring into mine as if he was trying to read my thoughts. I really hoped he couldn't, because they were mostly about him. I felt myself fall into a daze but I was immediately awakened by his urgent kiss, which made me mumble in protest. It wasn't that it was a unpleasant kiss, but he took me by surprise! He deepened the kiss for one last second and then pulled away abruptly, licking his lips, his cheeks flushed from the sudden action.

" See you around, Lela" he said, and he opened up a teleportation portal that dragged him back towards his dimension. I don't know how long I stood there next to the bins, but the same voice that told me what my mew powers, told me something much more valuable.

" Kish.."


	42. Deanna and Kish

Deanna and Kish

It was the end of the school day and I decided to go the long way through the park. I breathed in the sweet autumn air as I skipped through the park, admiring the flowers and ornaments that had been dotted round the area. I was in a really good mood today and I can't think of anything that could make this day better! Wait. I might be wrong. I came to a stop and stared at the person walking in front of me. They had long elf-like ears and pine tree colour hair. I couldn't believe what I was saying. It was an elf!

With excited steps, I rushed up to the elf and jumped on his back to catch up with his brisk steps. In the scuffle, he turned to stare at me his hair all ruffled and his expression mirroring the ones of an animal frozen by headlights. All this time that people laughed at me for my love of Santa Claus were long forgotten due to the discovery I have just made!

" Do you know Santa?" I blurted out without thinking, placing my hands on the elf's shoulders. His face burned a red darker than Santa's hat at this point, but he started to shake his head in dismay.

" I'm not one of Santa's elves. I'm one of the aliens that came to earth a few months ago. I visit from time to time." He confessed, keeping his voice low as his eyes darted from side to side, incase there were any news reporters around. The cloud of disappointment started to rain over me, and I felt my face fall as I realised that magical stories really aren't true. The alien boy looked concerned and patted me awkwardly on the shoulder.

" Sorry for jumping on you." I apologized, looking down at the floor wishing it could swallow me up. I felt so stupid!

" Its okay. My names Kish by the way." He introduced himself, placing his hands on his hips proudly. I wanted to smile at his funny pose, but the smile barely reached my ears. He sighed at me and grabbed me by the hand, dragging me away.

" Where are you taking me?" I exclaimed, too curious to pull my hand away from his.

" To some places that I think might cheer you up!" he shouted back at me, picking up his pace. I tilted my head to one side. I wonder what he meant by that?

(Place #1- The Mall)

"Why have you brought me here, Kish?" I asked, a little intimidated by the girls heaving around their bulging shopping bags, as they plodded around the middle of the mall.

" I want to cheer you up." He said brightly, as he dragged me into an accessories shop that had expensive price tags on the display windows. I wasn't sure what he was planning, I wasn't the type of girl to spend ages staring at one item.. The cute bag he was holding up to me cut off my thoughts. It was decorated with green felt that matched Kish's hair, and the illustration was a little elf hugging a giant candy cane! It was cutest bag I've ever seen, even if it is a bit seasonal. I couldn't stop staring at it, and was struggling to control my bubbling excitement.

" Judging from the look on your face, this is the bag for you." He mimicked a fashion designers voice, as he sauntered up to the counter and bought it for me! When he returned with the bag, he wrapped it round my shoulder and gave it a satisfied nod.

" Aw Kish you really didn't have to buy anything for me." I said nervously, whilst admiring the bag at the same time. He didn't have to but I was really glad he did! When I looked up at him, he stared at me with a thoughtful look on his face. I raised my eyebrows at him and then felt his hand grab mine again.

" Not cheered up enough! Come on!" He ordered, dragging me out of the shop.

" Where are we going now!"

(Place #2- Ice cream shop)

" Oh I really shouldn't" I winced as Kish asked me to choose a flavour of ice cream. Kish must know how hyper ice cream makes me, because he seemed intent on cheering me up. My gaze kept lingering to the double cookies and cream cone, but I immediately flitted my gaze back down to the heavy price that came with it. I heard the sliding drawer of a cash register, and when I looked to my left Kish was holding out the double cookies and cream cone to me, as if he had been standing there a while. I widened my eyes at how quickly he must have noticed me staring at the advert for this flavour. I took the cone off him with gratitude and with a encouraging glance at me, I took the first taste. The taste of cookies tingled on my tongue, and I could still taste it after I swallowed it.

" WOW COOKIES!" I couldn't help but shout to the sky, as it was the best ice cream I've ever tasted! Kish laughed at how hyper I had become and with a gentle pat on my back; he led me to the next place.

(Place #3- café mew mew)

" I don't see why I should let her try my special tea." Mint said, her face showing how horrified she was at the risky request.

" Come on, Deanna needs to settle her tummy, she ate ice cream too fast and her head hurts to top!" Kish simpered, looking for sympathy amongst the group of girls. Great. The first time I meet the superhero girls I'm complaining about brain freeze, holding my tummy and was using Kish as a leaning post.

" Come on Mint. Let her try your tea. Someone needs to." Ichigo joked, aiming a friendly punch on the arm Mint's way. Mint shrugged Ichigo off, but started pouring me a cup of tea anyway. She shoved it my way and I gingerly held the delicate cup in my hand and took a sip. Oh wow, so warm it was destination brain heat.

" She's smiling weirdly Kish, where did you pick her up?" Mint remarked, obviously not understanding the difference between weird and well sort of weird.

" Good." He smiled at me, and waved at Tokyo mew mew as he led me outside again.

" Hmm, I'm feeling a little tired." I yawned, giving my elf bag another grin.

" Why don't you use me as a leaning post again." He teased me as he winked at me with a cheeky glint in his eye. I blushed, but felt his hand drag me further. Where was he taking me next?

(Place #4- Movie)

" Kish take the blindfold off now!" I whispered loudly, as Kish had now shielded my eyes to surprise me with what's next. I felt his hands push me down into a seat, and I felt the glare of a screen in front of me. He untied the blindfold, and sure enough I was sat in the cinema. He sat next to me, holding the giant bucket of popcorn in his lap. I realised that this was like a date and prayed that my blushing cheeks didn't glow in the dark. I turned to him and smiled and he returned the smile and pointed to the screen. It was some anime movie, but to be honest I wasn't paying attention to the movie. He wasted a movie ticket on me, because all I did was watch Kish's expressions change as he enjoyed the movie. I couldn't believe he was doing so much for me. Did I really deserve all this?

(Place #5- Skyscraper)

It was the end of a long day and Kish had now taken me to the top level of a skyscraper, and we stood watching the stars peek out of the vast black curtain of the sky. I felt the elf bag resting against my hip, the tingling taste of the ice cream on my tongue, the soothing herbal tea lining my throat and my eyes were feeling heavy after the time in the cinema. The lights surrounding the skyscraper reflected off each other, almost making a small rainbow in the air above me. I wanted to reach out to touch the lights and physically tried to as I stretched up on my tiptoes. I hear Kish laugh good-naturedly next to me and I turn around to smile at him.

" Deanna, you are so cute."

My cheeks blushed once again, and I felt a gentle sensation on my cheek, which was a sweet kiss from that very Kish.

The perfect ending to the perfect day.


	43. Sakura and Kish

Sakura and Kish

" Sakura, do you want to come to cinema with me and Saito?" My friend Hana asked me, brushing her bright blond ringlets as she admired herself in a pocket mirror. I shook my head polity, frowning a little at her preening behaviour. Hana used to be such a tomboy, who was always up for a laugh. We were best friends, spending nearly every day together. Since she had got herself a boyfriend, I felt like she didn't want to know, and was just inviting me along to make herself look good. I mean why would she want me tagging along on a date?

" Do you want to go to a café for a bit? You and Saito go to the late showings right?" I asked, hoping I could get some time with her. She closed her mirror and pouted her lips at me.

" Oh sorry honey, I'm going to the park with Saito for a bit. Another time yeah?" She said brightly, as Saito wandered into our form room with a proud smile.

" Hey." He nodded at me polity, but his arm gripping her shoulder made it obvious they wanted to ditch me quick. I smiled and nodded, flinching a bit as Hana hurriedly hugged me before linking arms with Saito, as they walked out of the school gates together. I closed my school bag and sighed to myself. Things really have changed. I left the form room, surrounded by friend groups as I left the school alone. As I wandered along the school pavement, I noticed a sign, which had been propped up next to the zebra crossings.

**Need a sugar fix?**

**Go straight on for café mew mew. We are pink and eager to please!**

**All ages' welcome!**

I studied the positive sign and thought to myself, that I can't let Hana stop me from going places I want to go. Even though she's not with me, I can go to a café on my own. I nodded to myself, as I crossed the road quickly, already making out a pink shape in the distance. As I wandered up towards the shape, I made out the words café mew mew glowing on the front of the princess palace like building. It looked friendly enough I thought rushing up to the double doors, pushing them open slowly. The place was bustling, as five or more waitresses rushed around the tables, giving out orders and taking them. Maybe they are too busy…

" Welcome to café mew mew!" a small voice chirped up to me, and I looked down to notice a small blond haired girl in a bright yellow waitress uniform. She looked too young to work here but her bold, confident eyes reassured me that I didn't have to leave.

" Hello." I smiled gently at the little girl, who led me towards a small table next to the window. As I settled down in the seat, she shoved a menu in front of my eyes asking me what I wanted. I pointed to the chocolate fudge cake straightaway and she giggled brightly as she ran towards the kitchen to put in my order. As I looked around the room at chattering friends, no one seemed to single me out for coming here on my own. I could relax I guess. Before I knew it, a huge chocolate fudge cake was placed in front of me, and the little girl told me cheerily to enjoy my snack. The chocolate was already melting, so I picked up the fork and took a bite of the icing. I munched it happily, the soft chocolate tickling my tongue slightly. I swallowed it, but then felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. The pain kept getting worse and worse, and I held my stomach as I leant against the table for support. What was wrong? The cake tasted fine until.. I felt like my chair deliberately leant forwards as I collapsed onto the floor with a crash, as the chair was knocked over next to me. I heard people panicking and people moving around in the kitchen, but my sights were blurred.

What's happening?

(The next day)

" You sure you ok today Sakura? I know this must have boggled your mind for a few days." Keiichiro asked me, as he cleared up my plates for me. I nodded and smiled, mirroring the other mews around me. Keiichiro was right though, a lot has happened. I'll take you back.

(Few days before.)

_As I came round to my senses, I was laid down on a large table, in a room surrounded by computer screens and controls. I looked to the side of me and noticed the waitresses from the café, looking at me with concerned eyes._

_" Ryou, she's awake." The red-haired girl shouted over to the end of the room, where a blond boy emerged to check I really was._

_" Can you hear me?" he said, as he leant over me curiously. I frowned at him, insulted a little bit._

_" Yeah, I'm fine." I insisted, sitting up on the table so I felt less like a sick patient. I felt a little embarrassed, as I felt something under my bum and as I moved, my eyes widened at a Border collie dogs tail that was attached to me. I reached up to my head, and felt two furry ears that were twitching inquisitively as I discovered them. My heart began beating fast, and a cold sweat prickled on my skin. What has happened to me?_

_" Don't panic. You're a mew mew." Ryou said impatiently, handing me a heart shaped pendant, which glowed happily when it touched my palm. I was one of those superhero girls? As I looked at the waitresses again, they had changed into the mew mews I saw on the television all the time. This was Tokyo Mew Mew! My mouth hung open in shock, knowing I was now part of this superhero team._

_" A group of aliens are trying to win back earth. Its your job to stop them." Ryou said, glancing around at me and the other girls, who smiled at me encouragingly._

_" Do you think you are ready?" Keiichiro said kindly, as he sauntered up to talk to me also. I think helping to save the world beat awkward situations with Hana and Saito. I jumped up off the table, and stood up confidently as I agreed to join their team. The girls all hugged me squealing, as a new girl joined their midst. I really did feel like I could do it._

(Present day)

Now I wasn't so sure. Me and the other mews mews were all transformed, facing an army of mutilated vultures that the alien enemies had summoned. The other girls looked as worried as me, as we were clearly outnumbered. The oldest mew mew Zakuro stood at the front of our group, gazing up at what we had to face.

" Mint and Lettuce, you take the ones on the right. Pudding and I will take the ones on the left. Ichigo wait for my command to inflict finishing blow. Sakura, distract the aliens to slow their creatures down." Zakuro gave quick orders, giving us all stern looks. I nodded slowly, looking up at the three aliens floating up near the trees. I jumped up, able to balance on the wind as it led me towards the green-haired alien. His hazel eyes widened, not expecting a direct attack as I tackled my body into his. We both fell on the branches of a nearby tree, twigs snapping from our impact. He looked up at me, his hair all ruffled around the shape of his pale face. I blushed slightly at his cute messy look, but brushed myself down quickly as he put up his fists.

" Like what you see?" the alien boy smirked, as my cheeks were still blushing violently. I was taken aback by his direct statement, but settled at frowning at him steadily.

" Don't be stupid." I said, aiming a punch his way that he easily dodged, laughing at my aim as he went. I turned to try again, but felt his arms wrap themselves around his waist, as he laughed softly into my ear, his breath tickling my neck softly, making me shiver. I pushed him off quickly, but his smile didn't end.

" Just admit you like me." he laughed, trying to pin me to tree branch, but receiving a swift blow to the groin off me. He groaned, as he rolled up into a ball on the branch, cursing a little under his breath. I looked down at him, his green hair wild and his eyes bright as he glared up at me. This was bad.

_From this moment on, Kish and me fought endlessly but he flirted with me endlessly as well. We never delivered fatal blows to one another, and he asked for my name and what I liked during our friendly battles. I got to know him through our strange exchanges, and his quirky personality interested me. I know that the mew mews suspected something, and I felt myself holding back more and more as I faced him in battle. Here I am, accusing Hana only caring about her boyfriend but here I am being friendly with a boy who wanted to destroy earth. Who was worse?_

(Two weeks later)

It was morning, and I felt strange. I sat up, trying to remember what I was doing yesterday. There wasn't an alien battle yesterday, so why does my mind feel so messed up? I rested my head in my hands, as I struggled to get back my memory of the day before.

" You okay this morning?" a voice softly whispered to me, and I looked up to see Kish sitting next to my bed, which was actually a blanket and mattress thrown together in the aliens dimension! I widened my eyes at him, not able to believe I was here.

" I've kidnapped you." Kish said, his eyes darkening as his tone changed to serious. This statement answered all the questions flying around my head, but it didn't make me feel any less nervous.

" Why?" I mumbled, covering myself with the blanket self-consciously, realising I was wearing my bright pink PJS.

" I really like you Sakura. I don't want to fight you any longer." He admitted, taking my hand softly, not seeming bothered by my vibrant coloured PJS. I blushed, as he kissed me on the hand looking up at me to stare at me intently. I shook my head at him, not wanting to admit that I felt exactly the same.

" On my planet at the moment, we are all trying to survive in the freezing cold underground. Even here, I still feel the cold but when I fight you I feel warm." He said, holding my hand tightly, his eyes trying to lure me in. I shook my head again, too afraid to look him straight in the eyes.

" Sakura please I.." he stopped talking abruptly, letting go of my hand as he looked up at ceiling worriedly. I felt a bitter cold surround the room and shivered slightly, but kishes eyes glazed over as his face paled over.

" Are you okay." I asked, leaning forward to place my hand on his shoulders, as he hugged himself his breathing slow and heavy. I heard the deafening crash of a window, and I turned to see the mews mews staring at me.

" Come on Sakura, we've come to rescue you" they said, holding out their hands to me. I looked over at Kish, his pleading eyes begging me to stay.

" I'm sorry." I whispered so only Kish could hear, as I grabbed the mews mews hand and jumped out of the window with them, entering my own dimension again, almost feeling the tears that Kish began to cry.

(A few days later)

I was in a daze. Ryou sent me home, due to my clumsy behaviour achieving a higher broken plate record than Lettuce. The mews mews rescued me yesterday, after unloading the ice-cold temperatures of their home planet on their dimension. Due to staying in a warm dimension for so long, they had forgotten how to handle the cold, so the mews mews were able to stop them. I looked up guiltily at the ominous dome, hanging like a spectre over the city Tokyo. I haven't been able to transform for days due to my poor will power. I felt sickened that I couldn't aid in the final battle, against deep blue Sama. I clenched my fists. I can't just stand here. I started running frantically, towards the dome, which was shrouded by a mysterious fog. As I entered the fog, I bumped into a tall figure that turned to glare at me. As the fog settled, a tall alien in a dark blue robe, with horrifying long black hair reached out for my neck, their nails already scratching my skin in warning. I could feel my pendant, but couldn't move my arms in order to transform into my powerful arm. I took a deep breath, as I waited for death but then felt a hand push me away as Kish pushed me out of harms way.

" Kish what are you doing?" I said frantically, widening my eyes at the sight of him protecting me. He turned to stare at me, an emotion close to hate reflected in his eyes. I now know what that emotion is.

" I'm sorry Kish, I really do love you." I felt my trapped feelings being set free, as I confessed this to Kish. He led me away from deep blue, who was busy fighting the other mews mews, and planted a kiss softly on my lips.

" Lets get away from here." He suggested, stroking my hair out of my eyes so he could look directly into them. I nodded, for once agreeing with him.


	44. Amy and Kish

Amy and Kish

I feel terrible. It's been hours since Ryou walked away from me, but I felt as if I could still see his retreating shadow amongst the trees. The first day I joined Tokyo Mew Mew, I caught Ryou's eye and he asked me out that very same day. It's been four months and I really felt like it was going somewhere, but two hours ago he ended it with me. Ryou had really high standards I suppose, I always felt overshadowed by his intelligence and good looks. I looked down at my blindingly bright red jeans, my tatty black t-shirt and my thick hoodie. Maybe it was my style. I didn't dress as girly enough. I know he had always a little soft spot for Ichigo, who wore cutesy pink dresses, which in my opinion made her look like a giant marshmallow, but what do I know? I suddenly wanted to hide my face from the world, and felt tears roll down my cheeks, as they tried to obey my wishes, trickling down my cheeks unstoppably. I was usually so good at bottling it up inside, but I could hear my echoing cries in the area as I hugged my knees to myself, making myself as small as possible. I wish I could make myself disappear. I paused my sobs, when I heard footsteps padding down the path in front of me. Too upset to feel embarrassed, I peeked out of my arms to see the alien Kish standing in front of me, his expression one of confusion. What was he doing here? I took a deep breath, as Kish approaches the bench to sit next to me.

" I see you've got clown feet again." Kish teased, gesturing towards my giant yellow converse, which just reminded me of how Ryou had rejected me for who I am. I closed my eyes, wishing to disappear so that no one could bother me.

" Not today Kish, Ryou has broken up with me." I snapped at him, looking away from him ashamed that I was crying in front of him.

" Well no wonder, emo girl." He laughed, his laughter ringing in my head repetitively. I felt even lower as I remembered the bad reactions at school, when I got a range of highlights at the salon. I bet Ryou didn't like my highlights either. I just want someone to like me for who I am. Kish wasn't helping so I jumped up from the bench, my endless tears dripping onto my t-shirt, staining the material and my heart forever. I sprinted off, but I felt my foot catch something and felt the world turn upside down, as I started to stumble over. I felt a small weight stop me from hitting the ground and as I looked up I noticed that Kish's arm was holding me protectively. He pulled me towards him and I just gave in as I started to sob into his chest. He felt so warm and comforting, as he stroked the top of my head gently. He didn't need to apologize to me. I knew he didn't mean what he said. As he shushed me gently, I felt comforted just by the sound of his voice now. How can Kish's words hurt me like a knife in the chest, but now just by shushing my heart already feels like its mending? I looked up to look at him, my tears glistening in my eyes, blurring my vision a little. Kish wiped my tears away slowly, and I looked at him properly for the first time. It always was Kish. The first time I saw him, he made me happy just by seeing his smile that always seemed to be aimed at me. When Ryou asked me out, I just wanted to feel special, but now I know who can do that for me. I never loved Ryou. I've always wanted Kish. As I realised this, Kish smiled softly at me and I felt as if he had read my mind right now. He face switched into a frown for a moment and I didn't understand why.

" Are you wearing contacts Amy?" Kish asked, studying my pupils carefully. I nod a little and start to rub my eyes, but Kish reaches out and removes my contacts with the tip of his fingers. I didn't even flinch, as I knew straightaway I could trust he wouldn't hurt me. My bright hazel colour was gone, as my natural blue shone through, and Kish didn't try to hide the surprise on his face.

" Don't ever change yourself, Amy." Kish ordered, and didn't let me protest as he left me speechless with a passionate kiss, as he stroked my hair with his hands frantically, as if he had wanted to do this for a while. When we broke apart, I felt like I was in a daze and he twirled a strand of my hair around his finger, as he smiled at me once again. Ryou walked away from my world, but now Kish had filled it up lovingly.

(Later that night)

I was still in a daze as I snuggled up under my bedcovers, ready for sleep. My phone started to play the " My Sweet Heart" melody, and I answered it quickly, as I saw my best friends name glowing on the screen.

" Hiya." I answered, my voice sounding strange. I was still in disbelief at what had happened today.

" At0msk girl! How are you? I heard about that stupid Ryou. I hope you are ok. What was it like?" She asked good naturely, obviously wanting to talk me through it and reassure me. I smiled to myself. I could only think of one phrase to describe what had happened to me today.

" Haruko, It was the best day ever." I replied happily.


	45. Manami and Kish

Manami and Kish

_" Why didn't you stop us?" The green-haired alien asked me, his gaze burning into me as he tried to search for answers. I felt ashamed that I felt this way, because my problems seemed like nothing compared to his._

_" I'm fed up of my life here and I want things to change." I admitted slowly, the words feeling like poison as they rolled off my tongue. His eyes widened at my bold statement, but a small smile beckoned from his face._

_" You watched me take mew aqua that we can use to reverse the damage done to this earth. You are a strange human." Kish said, a small giggle rattling in his throat as he held the same mew aqua in front of my eyes now._

_" I just want things to change." I repeated, my gaze not wavering at the bright substance at home in the alien's hands. He looked down at what he held with a serious expression, and then looked back at me with a knowing smile. At first sight, his hands clutching the mew aqua looked like he was crushing it, but when he released it, it was holding itself happily in a small heart-shaped case, which was attached to a small silver chain. He reached over to me, as he put the necklace on for me, closing it delicately so that the protected mew aqua rested just below my neck._

_" If you keep this mew aqua close to you, you will obtain special powers. Would you like to help us heal earth?" Kish asked, casually stroking my hair with a single finger. I nodded without hesitation, and he carried on steadily smiling at me as I decided to join alien forces. That was just the beginning._

(Present day)

My alarm clock started trilling loudly on my bedside table, and I felt my arm denying my thoughts as it slammed itself down on the annoying machine. I really didn't want to go school today. Well, I really don't want to go school everyday. I dragged myself out of bed, and stroked my mew aqua necklace carefully making sure it was still with me. The last few weeks have felt so surreal, as I battled the superhero group Tokyo Mew Mew alongside the aliens wishing to reclaim earth. I felt so selfish, but just wanted the chance to start things over. Ever since my parents dragged me away from all my friends in America, I've felt lost here. It was a beautiful country and there was less crime, but Japan will always be alien to me. Ever since I met Kish digging up mew aqua from the school field, I told him how I felt and he's given me the chance to fight alongside him. It felt strange that the person most alien to me, was the person I could tell everything. I heard my mum bustling around in the kitchen and knew I had to get dressed. I pulled my school dress over my head, tucking my mew aqua necklace in so that it was my secret. I straightened the skirt out, and studied myself in the mirror. I looked choked by the ribbon decorating the neckline; my caramel hair was falling forlornly over my shoulders and my green eyes were now a tired grey from all of the late nights. This isn't me. I sighed, picking up my school bag as I walked out of my room and descended down the stairs, already smelling the miso soup my mum makes every morning. I did like the warming soup, but as I battled the steps downstairs I couldn't help remembering my childhood experiences of sliding down the stairs, due to the lure of golden syrup and pancakes. I did miss those days. I tried to hide my disappointment, smiling at my mum gratefully as I sat down to sip at the soup.

" I can't wait for you to invite some of your friends round." My mum said positively, not trying to hide her excitement.

" Yeah." I decided to agree with her, as it was always the easiest option.

" School must be fun for you, with all those new friends." She said sweetly, stirring her own miso soup excessively. I nodded, pretending that I was busy swallowing, as I gathered up my school things.

" I'll ask about it today." I felt an automatic response escape from my mouth, before I could even think about it.

" I can't wait for it darling." She said, wagging her fingers at me as I opened the front door to leave. As the front door clicked shut, I admitted the truth for a long time.

" Those friends don't exist."

(At school)

I felt alien again. It was nearly the end of the school day and I had managed to avoid attention until now. I had been asked to read out some of the text in science class and it was going worse than I thought. The teacher kept asking me to start again, and I heard the accusing whispers around me, as my accent was constantly ridiculed. I know it was difficult to understand me, so why don't they let me keep quiet. My tears nearly coloured my dull eyes, as I struggled to hide my upset from the nasty comments around me. I took a deep breath, digging my nails into my knuckles as I pulled the tears back in, warding them away. I kept my head down as the lesson was brought to an end. I fumbled with my mew aqua necklace, as I looked to it for comfort.

" Where did you get that pendant? What stone is that? It looks familiar." Questions were thrown my way by Ichigo Momomioya, a girl in my class. I looked up at her, hoping my tears had disappeared. I knew that she was Mew Ichigo, so it came as no surprise that she recognized the ethereal glow of mew aqua. Her usually clown-like smile was replaced by a suspicious frown as she looked down at my hands clutching my pendant possessively.

" Its an aquamarine pendant. I got it for my birthday last year." I lied effortlessly, faking a smile as I stroked the jewel affectionately. She nodded, but her frown didn't change as she walked past me, clearly not convinced. I looked after her, tucking my pendant back inside my clothes casually, as if this was still a secret. I needed to warn Kish, I don't think it will be a secret for long.

(The park)

Kish was late. We were meant to unleash another kirema today. I couldn't help looking down at my pendant, as if it would show me the time as well as the answers. I felt a confident tap on my shoulders, and turned to see Kish smiling at me, his no worries attitude failing to rub off on me.

" What's wrong?" He asked, his voice dripping with concern as he placed his hands on my shoulders in a reassuring manner.

" I think someone is onto my secret." I confessed, feeling increasingly guilty as I pointed to my pendant. His smile immediately faded, glancing at my pendant, his face turning even more pale than usual.

" Who?" he asked simply, already looking around for the park for eavesdroppers.

" Mew Ichigo." I told him, explaining her approach to me at school. He didn't seem angry with me, but I felt his urgency as he started to push me gently into the protective shadows of the trees.

" Lets unleash the kirema now and end this once and for all." He said boldly, as he started to fuse a garden rat with the strange alien poison. I nodded, feeling a little scared as the rat grew to a terrifying height. I knew that Kish wouldn't turn the creature against me, but I didn't trust myself right now. We could already the sounds of transformations, as Tokyo Mew Mew approached the area the rat already waddling away to face them. I stroked my mew aqua pendant, closing my eyes my transformation activating discreetly. I felt as if my tears were released from my eyes, as my eyes mirrored a blank canvas, my oval face surrounded by a curtain of my now ocean blue hair. A mask covered most of my face, which formed a sense of confidence for me. I jumped out of the trees in my new form, commanding the local river to flow above my head as I headed it towards Tokyo Mew Mew, drenching them in the cold depths, as they were separated from each other, struggling to wade through the water whilst using their weapons. A sudden pain stabbed me in the chest, as I felt my pendant shatter, the glass cutting my skin as I felt the power diminish from my palms. I felt stripped bare, as my mask disintegrated as my features were recognisable to Mew Ichigo, who pointed to me, her face dark with anger. I couldn't bear to face the disappointed stare of Kish, so I retreated back into the shadows of the trees, my caramel coloured hair giving me away as it fluttered in the wind behind me. I had soon left the forest, as I sighted the streets and a dark alley I could hide in. I winced, my fingers wrecked by the shards of glass, the remains of my power-giving pendant. Even as my tears started falling, dripping down my neck, giant and full they failed to erase the pain I was feeling. Both physical and emotional. The stabbing shapes of glass, just reminded me that I had no place now.

" Manami" I heard a soothing voice call out to me by my side, no question in their tone. I looked up, unable to look Kish straight in the eyes. The one who accepted me for who I am. As he approached me, he touched the shards of glass still clutching to my injured skin, and they melded together to form the pendant shape once again, my skin healing from Kish's touch.

" What.." I said in disbelief, no cuts to indicate that my pendant had recently broken.

" Look at your hands." Kish said, I obeyed him and noticed mew aqua flashing urgently in the centre of my palms. I led it towards the fixed pendant, where it decided to settle.

" The mew aqua is always with you. I am too." Kish said, mending the chain around my neck as he kissed me softly on the cheek, a simple touch that dried my tears away.


	46. Ly and Kish

Ly and Kish

I hate it here. I struggled to my feet as my father balled insults at me, shaking his fist at me, which was already stained with my blood. A weak smile from my timid mum was the best I was ever going to get. I had no friends I could turn to. I have to leave.

_I hated it there. Swallowed up by a strange black hole I found myself in this strange land. For now there's hope. _

(Present day)

It's been over two months since I stumbled upon the interdimensional wormhole. In other words, I was transported to this dimension. Tokyo Mew Mew actually exists! When I arrived here Ryou promptly fused me with the DNA of a white tiger. It's been a confusing couple of months but with a group of friends and a place to live, I can't complain. If anything I just miss Florida. There was a firm knock on my door, but before I could speak Ryou wandered in.

" Yes, you can come in." I joked, rolling my eyes at him. Ryou didn't laugh he simply frowned at me.

" Emily.." He started to say but I wagged my finger at him and he sighed impatiently.

" Fine. Ly," He corrected himself. " I know you are a part of Tokyo Mew Mew, but isn't it time that you started looking for your own place?" he said, his gaze stern and unchanging as I felt my chest ache at the thought of being alone.

" I haven't got enough money." I confessed, feeling guilty for some reason when Ryou pays me for cleaning the café. He rolled his eyes at me, but his expression told me that this was no joke.

" Café mew mew isn't the only place you can work at. I just feel its inappropriate that you are living here. You are just a freeloader." He said, his words cutting me like a knife, as he accused me of fending off him.

" I'm sorry, I'll do more. I'll clean the control room.." I started to say, but he shook his head at me so I stopped. He looked around at the mess of the room, my clothes strewn over my bed, sweets wrappers decorating the hard floorboards teasingly.

" I just want you to go." Ryou said, his voice soft and slightly sympathetic. I suppose I should be grateful that he was honest with me, I thought, managing a small smile his way as I fumbled around for my rucksack, already starting to stuff my clothes inside it. Ryou stood in the doorway watching me like a hawk, his beady eyes watching my every move as I squeezed all of my possessions in my old and worn rucksack. He didn't offer to help, as I struggled to salvage my things from under my bed, stretching my arm through the tiny gap, my fingers tentavingly tapping the floor for things I need, praying I wouldn't end up touching an old slice of pizza or something. I winced a little as my finger felt a prick, and as I dragged my hand out from under the bed, I realised it was a paper cut from an old photograph. Curiosity distracting me, I blew the dust away from the surface of the photo, the dust forming a grey cloud around me as the picture revealed itself. My face went red at the sight but looking up at Ryou, his face was red too. My flushed cheeks were due to embarrassment, but the fiery red that coloured his cheeks was of a deep anger that made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up in fright.

" You have a picture of one of the aliens?" He asked, not needing an answer as the picture was still clear to him. I stuffed the photograph into the back pocket of my jeans, hoping that the out of sight out of mind belief would apply here.

It didn't.

" You have a picture of a boy! I can't have this!" I heard my father roar at me as he came rushing towards me, his pounding footsteps making the floorboards creak in pity. First came fear, and then came pain as his fist collided with my cheeks, the impact sending me onto the floor, curling up in defeat. I escaped to another world, but my father followed me here. He followed me here because in that spare room, I felt fear, as Ryou's expression became one of a deep anger. I then felt pain as Ryou pushed me, his hands digging into my shoulders as if he wanted me to fall apart there and then. I now curl up, once again defeated. It's cold, lonely and deserted. I hope father doesn't find me.

Why did you follow me here?

It's been an hour since Ryou lashed out at me. So many memories came flooding back as his rising anger, reminded me of the years I spent cowering in the shadow of my father. I ran as far away as I could from the café, but now I was walking around aimlessly in a thick forest, where the wind whistled through the trees to fill the dark silence. I shivered, folding my arms in an attempt to keep myself warm. I looked from side to side, the trees surrounding me all looked identical. I was officially lost. I felt a tree branch brush the side of my shoulder, but when I turned around it turned out to be Kish's hands, resting reassuringly on my shoulder.

" Kish, what are you doing here?" I said in surprise at seeing the alien boy Tokyo Mew Mew used to battle, until they managed to restore their own planet.

" I walk in this forest often. You look lost, are you ok?" his voice soft and genuine, as he cared for me gently. I shivered slightly at his touch, and he looked hurt at me flinching away from him.

" I'm sorry, just had an argument with Ryou. He threw me out of the spare room." I said, hearing sobs escape from my throat. Kish's eyes glazed over with concern, as he wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my shoulders and resting his head against mine.

" I hate seeing you worrying like this. When I first met you, you were hyper and entertaining. You always made me smile. You don't deserve treatment like that. I wish I could give you the best, but I know I'm not who you want." Kish admitted his feelings for me and I could tell it wasn't a lie by the way his voice was shaking nervously. I frowned at the last thing he said, and I looked up at him, the question clear in my eyes.

" What did you mean by the last bit?" I asked him, stepping away from him a little. His gentle expression diminished, as he sighed as if he was releasing all his stress in just that one sound.

" You know, that human boy Kukai you are crazy for." He said casually with a simple shrug of the shoulders. I felt my fists clench uncontrollably, as Kish mentioned something from the past. When I first arrived in this world I developed a crush on the boy in my class, Kukai. I liked him, because he was the only person that didn't laugh at me when I mentioned Florida. However, since I started battling the aliens and we made friends with them, I looked forward to seeing Kish every day, because seeing his cheeky smile always encouraged my own smile. I was angry that Kish had brought that up, considering he was still mad over Ichigo.

" Well why are you saying you want to be the best for me, when you are still obsessing over Ichigo?" My words felt like poison, as I made fun of his feelings for Ichigo. His face fell and his expression was one of anger, but a different type of anger. Hurt.

" Why would I say all those things if I didn't mean it?" Kish said, leaning forwards to glare at me.

" Well.. You are known for making up nonsense." I said snootily, turning away from him, unable to look into his striking hazel eyes.

" How dare you assume that I'm like that!" Kish shouted at the top of his voice, his tone of voice becoming louder and louder with each word he spat at me. We shouted insults back and forth between each other, not even thinking about what we were saying to each other. This is the boy I couldn't wait to see, the one that never failed to make me smile. Here I was shouting words that I wanted to hurt him with. What was wrong with me? There was no time to think, when a deep rumbling amongst the bushes stalled our loud argument. Whipping our heads around, Kish and me sighted a mutated lizard poking its head out of the bushes, drooling as its fangs snapped the air, in practice for eating us. I fished out my mew pendant, hurriedly transforming, my outfit turning into a pale blue and my boots tapping the ground as my transformation finished. The lizard towered above me, its eyes glowing red as it looked down at me, choosing me as its next meal. Summoning my mew weapon I shouted out the attack.

RIBBON SUBMERGE SLASH! The attack collided with the lizard's head, but its hard skin was hardly phased by the blue light. I gulped as the creature smiled down at me creepily, batting me away with its claw, the sharp edges digging into my shoulder, ripping off some of the skin. I fell onto the floor, clutching my wound in pain, hearing Kish's screams as he attacked the lizard in retaliation. He was doing that for me? I heard an eerie scream as the lizard disintegrated into nothing, as Kish slashed it away with his daggers. I heard him running over to me and he knelt next to me, holding me in his lap protectively.

" I'm sorry about what I said." I muttered, smiling weakly at him as my wound carried on stinging.

" I'm sorry too. I can tell you are over Kukai." He admitted, smiling widely at me.

" I know you don't like Ichigo anymore." I said, nodding to support it.

" You know who I really like though don't you?" he asked, his eyes glowing with excitement. I didn't need to guess, as he leant forwards and kissed me gently, all his feelings expressed in that one kiss.

(The next day)

After me and Kish told each other how we felt, Kish asked me to live with him on the alien ship. Pudding and Lettuce were also there, because of their relationships with Taruto and Pai. I let go of my bags as he led me towards where I was staying. I felt my cheeks flush red at the sight of a double bed.

" Yeah, we have to share a bed." He said cheekily, sticking his tongue out at me.

I'm going to kill him!


	47. Hailey Akira and Kish

Hailey Akira and Kish

" Ichigo, wait up!" I shouted cheerily, hurrying to catch up with Ichigo at the school gates. She turned to smile at me, her red hair already escaping from its pigtails as she whipped her head round.

" Late again Hailey!" she teased, linking arms with me as we headed towards our form room. I stuck my tongue out at her good-naturedly, as we bustled through the door to head for our favourite seats on the back row. Slamming my bag down on the desk in front of me, a collection of sweets fell onto the floor and I crouched down to retrieve them. Ichigo rolled her eyes, but her expression soon changed when I gave her some candy lovehearts.

" No need to thank me!" I joked with her, as she already started to help yourself. She blushed with embarrassment with her rudeness but I laughed it off. As different people passed our form room, whilst we were snacking on sweets a tall boy with striking green hair stopped outside the classroom to peer in. he looked normal, except for elf like hairs which twitched as he spoke. He must be one of those aliens that decided to settle into human life.

" Hi Ichigo." He said, with a small wave her way, his smile making his bright hazel eyes sparkle happily. She waved back, unable to speak because of her mouth stuffed with candy.

" Hi stranger" I said with a friendly wink, offering him some good old Haribo which he bravely refused. He laughed slightly and then started studying my features carefully, his gaze intense with concentration.

" I'm Kish, have we met before?" Kish asked politely, looking confused as he scratched his head accordingly.

" This is the first time I'm meeting you." I admitted, feeling a little strange. He shook his head and waved a friendly bye as he walked out of the room, turning to look back at me several times. I frowned, waving awkwardly at him. When he was out of sight, Ichigo nudged my arm.

" How do you know Kish?" Ichigo asked, curious to know why Kish felt that he recognized me just then.

" I have no idea." I chose to reply, feeling a strange wave of nostalgia when I remembered Kish asking if he knew me. What was all that about?

(End of the school day)

I waved goodbye to Ichigo as she rushed towards her boyfriend Masaya with open arms. I smiled at how happy she was and began to walk home. I noticed Kish was walking on the street opposite me, keeping up with my pace and looking at me intently all the time. I felt a little sick at the fact he was following me, and pretended it didn't bother me, as I held my head high quickening my pace. When I reached my front door, I turned around to shoot Kish a warning glare before I stepped into my house. I slammed the front door shut, still feeling like he was watching me. I kicked off my shoes and bounded into the living room, still able to make out his silhouette on the living room windows curtains. I sighed to myself, feeling tiredness overpower me as I collapsed into the armchair. I needed to really relax, so reverted back to my original form. I felt my ears grow into the elf-like ears, identical to the ones Kish boasted. I don't know why, but I was born this way. No family. No clues. I was just a girl who could change the shape of her ears I thought. My thoughts of the past were interrupted by a hasty slam of a door and I turned to see Kish run in, his face pale and sweaty.

" What are you doing here?" I demanded to know, standing up to confront him. His breathing was heavy, but he managed a weak smile my way.

" You're my sister." He told me. " When living in the underground, my little sister was kidnapped and brought down to earth. I've been asked to stay on earth to find her, and its you." He revealed my past, leaving nothing out. I knew it was true. As soon as I said it, a memory came flying back of Kish guiding me through the underground tunnels and telling me tales of Earth. My family is back.

I'm not alone anymore.


	48. Inuko and Kish

Inuko and Kish

I was the new addition to Tokyo Mew Mew. I suppose I was a little late, I had only noticed my powers after the decider battle with the aliens. I stood, surrounded by the five other girls who studied me with bemused expressions. I shuffled my feet, my cheeks blushing violently, and feeling like the latest attraction in a zoo. I scratched the white dog-ears that peeked out of my messy hair shyly. The blond boy who owned the café told me that I had the DNA of a white German shepherd dog. I love german shepherds, but I've always been mesmerized by the thought of a white one! I smiled to myself stupidly, but received dirty looks from the girl with bouncy, pink curls. I loosened my choker necklace a little, feeling suffocated by the tension in here. The girl with pink hair looked me up and down, her lip almost curling up in disgust at my big black boots, black tutu, ripped black t-shirt and my heavily applied eyeliner. She sighed to herself, rolling her eyes towards the blond boy.

" I'm Ichigo. I'm the leader of the mews mews." She mumbled reluctantly, obviously pushed to make an introduction due to the knowing glances from the blond boy. The other mews introduced themselves in unison, so I now knew their names to be Mint, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro. I smiled at each of them in turn, having to really force one for Ichigo, due to the feeling that we were not going to get along. For a moment there was an awkward silence, but the slamming of the front door saved us as someone came in. I looked round and recognized them as one of the aliens that came to earth. He had changed out of his alien clothes, sporting black jeans and ripped black t-shirt that matched mine a little. He looked at me strangely, looking at my outfit and then looking back at his. This alien boy had dark green hair that caught the light easily, his striking hazel eyes burning into mine, a smile creeping up onto his lips as I smiled back.

" Hey new girl, I'm Kish." He said pleasantly, sauntering up to me, his elf-like ears twitching as he walked.

" Hiya." I said, my voice sounding small as I blushed at him smiling down at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Ichigo rolling her eyes at us. Kish noticed this and looked over at her curiously.

" What's up, Ichigo?" He asked, folding his arms, as his expression became one of sternness.

" You don't have to keep coming over here every day Kish. I love **Masaya**, no-one else." She snapped, putting extra emphasis on the name of her boyfriend. I looked over at Kish, whose face seemed to literally fall, as the colour of his eyes seemed to fade away. I frowned at how hurt he looked and jumped over to Ichigo, chomping down on her arm HARD.

" OW! You bit me!" she squealed, cradling her arm, huge tears falling heavily down her cheeks. The girls all scurried around her, craning their necks to study the bite mark on her arm. Kish clutched his sides, as a laugh struggled to escape from his throat, as he covered his mouth, his shoulders shaking with the chuckles. I laughed out loud, encouraging Kish to do this also. He came up to me, tears tickling the corner of his eyes due to how much he had been laughing. Holding my shoulder for support, he leant towards me with a smile.

" What's your name again?" He laughed, his grin almost too big to fit his face.

" Inuko." I announced, proudly holding my head up high.

" Great meeting you!" he exclaimed, waving at me quickly as he left café mew mew. I smiled after him, deciding to worry about the whole biting Ichigo incident later.

(The next day)

I stretched myself, as the bell rung for the end of the school day. I threw my school bag over my shoulder, and with a quick wave to my two friends, I ran out of the classroom, ignoring the telling off from my teacher as I passed her. Ever since the day I bit Ichigo, Kish came over to café mew mew, and always requested for me to serve his table. He was such a fun guy, always up for a laugh. It's hard to believe that Ichigo prefers litter-picking Masaya instead. For their anniversary, Masaya took her to a landfill site that they could vow to recycle together. I mean, what is that about? The sight of Kish casually sitting on top of my school wall interrupted my thoughts. As I walked through the gates, He jumped down from the wall, landing in front of me perfectly.

" What are you doing here?" I abruptly asked him, taken aback by his sudden arrival.

" I had to see you." He said, his expression deadly serious as he took my hand, starting to drag me along the path with him.

" What's up?" I asked him gently, taking note to keep my voice down. He looked at me with a small smile, sniggering at me a little.

" Nothing is up. I just needed to tell you that for a while now I've been convinced that Ichigo will never love me. Ever since I met you, I've been convinced that I've fallen in love with you." There was a breathtaking silence, as he spun round to face me, still holding onto my hands tightly.

" Kish.. I.." I struggled to form words, but Kish stopped me from trying by holding his finger to my lips.

" Go out with me." he said in an order-like voice, his eyes darker from before, mirroring the flames of a wild fire. All I could do was nod and allow his lips to touch mine passionately, as he expressed feelings he had been clearly hiding for a while. I didn't really want to admit I felt the same. When we broke apart, he sniggered at me again and I had to ask why.

" Why do you keep doing that!" I pouted my lip, as I demanded an answer off him, feeling a little embarrassed.

" You seem to blush a lot around me, Inuko." He said cheekily, sticking his tongue out at me for an added bonus. Before I could think, I reached over and bit his arm as a response.

" OW! Inuko! It's a good thing okay! I think its cute." He said, wincing a little as he massaged his arm.

" Oops." I said quietly, but felt Kish's warm arm slide around my shoulders. I smiled up at him, and started to walk the rest of the way with him, our arms wrapped around each other lovingly.


	49. Painappuru and Kish

Painappuru and Kish

This was turning out to be a rubbish day. I was called into the teacher's office and was told that I'm below the national level for my age. In other words, I'm stupid. My friend wanted me to double date with her, but when she introduced me to her boyfriend's best friend; he asked her if she had any other friends. It felt like a slap in the face, pushing me away with his insensitivity. I later heard him whisper 'dwarf' when I passed him in the school corridor at the end of the school day. Great. I was a stupid dwarf apparently. I had always been insecure about my height; my friends all looked down at me, tall and beautiful, never getting stuck in large crowds. As I walked home, I kicked puddles, my white socks merging into a muddy black but I didn't care. I gazed longingly at girls my age clutching onto their boyfriends arm, resting their heads on their shoulders without a care in the world. I don't think I'll ever have that. I sighed to myself, the heaviness weighing me down even further as I looked down at the dull pavement instead of straight ahead of me. Sure enough, I bumped into someone and looked up to apologize. I realised it was Kish. He sometimes talked to me when I was on my way home. He went to an all boys' school in the other direction.

" Hey Pai!" he snorted, as he shortened my name to match his older brothers. I frowned at him, but didn't have the energy to argue today. Kish was a strange character; he was an alien but had decided to settle down on earth. He had glistening green hair and hazel eyes that gleamed brightly when he smiled.

" Hey." I said nodding to him, trying to push past him. He looked down at me, his gaze one of confusion as I tried to hurry past him. He poked me on the forehead, making me blink.

" Where you rushing off to!" He exclaimed, pushing me back, his hand gripping my shoulder tightly.

" I really need to get home.." I muttered, keeping my head down not wanting him to notice my sad expression. He rolled his eyes at me, shaking his head at me, disappointed.

" Come on, don't be boring. Want to get a milkshake or something?" He offered, showing off his wealth by opening his wallet, flashing the wedge of notes inside of it to me.

" I don't really feel like it." I said simply, waiting for him to give up.

" Pfft, stupid shorty." He mumbled, stuffing his full wallet back into his pockets. I felt like I had been slapped in the face again, reminded once again of my height. I felt my face crumple up, as tears escaped my now misty blue-green eyes, my vision blurred from the tears that began to fall. I dropped my head even lower, trying to wipe my tears away. Sobs began to escape my throat, my hand covering my mouth but failing to silence my cries.

" Woah, what did I say?" Kish sounded taken aback at my sudden outburst. I half expected him to run away from the scene, but nearly jumped as I felt his arm slide around my shaking shoulders, his hand rubbing my shoulder soothingly. He started to walk across the road, and I felt myself follow him, walking side to side with him. I didn't answer his question, but he didn't push me as he led me towards a small café.

He told me to sit on a bench outside, and casually walked into the café, already showing off his wallet to the rest of the customers. I hurriedly tried to wipe my tears, as some elderly ladies looked concerned at my red eyes. I heard the café door clatter open, as Kish walked up to me holding two cream topped chocolate milkshakes. I felt my eyes widen in surprise, my vision clearing a little. He handed the full to the brim glass to me, smiling warmly at me not commenting on my sore eyes. I didn't know what to say, so I just drank some of the milkshake, looking over at him silently. Why was he being so nice to me? He shuffled over, so we were sitting closer to each other, our knees touching each other, making me blush a little. I felt his breath tickle my cheek, and when I turned to face him, our lips brushed for a moment. I blushed even more violently, lurching away a little out of surprise.

" You know, you are really beautiful. Your height makes it even better. You should know that by now." He whispered, a satisfied smile creeping up onto his lips.

" Kish.." I muttered, not able to look him in the eyes again, as the light shining from his pupils was bright with emotion.

" Ignore people at school. You are a lovely girl with a lot to offer. They don't know what they are talking about." He said softly, smiling at me as he played with my strawberry blonde hair, admiring the natural waves of my hair. I didn't know how to thank him, but leant over to kiss him on his pale cheek lightly, giggling a little as his cheeks flushed a deep red. Before I knew it, he turned to me and kissed me firmly on the lips, stroking my hair as we sat there kissing a while, our milkshakes long forgotten.

I feel so much better now. Thanks Kish.


	50. Larissa and Kish

Larissa and Kish

" Yeah, I understand." I said, nodding at Kish to continue. We always ended up doing this. Kish confused over Ichigo and me listening to his worries over coffee. Well, not coffee exactly, smoothies actually. Well, coffee just sounded more grown-up to me. Kish had finally charmed the girl of his dreams, Ichigo. She was a bright bubbly girl who boasted bright pink curls. However, she avoided seeing him and was spending more time at after school clubs. He said that when he goes to see her at work, she tells him she's busy and asks one of the other waitresses to serve him. I could read all of the warning signs, but I didn't want to hurt him with my words. I felt concern overwhelm as I watched him sigh sadly, dark circles darkening his face, he looked so gloomy. I reached out to touch his hand gently, smiling at him reassuringly.

" I'll talk to her, okay?" I promised, glad to see his expression light up a little at my offer. Kish was so lovely, he deserved a lot more.

I felt a bit weird about this. Here I was, peeking through the classroom window at the crafts club. I had followed Ichigo here after school hoping to talk to her when the club finished. I wanted Kish to be happy but lurking at the back of my mind was a sly glimmer of hope that they would break up. I felt sick that I was having these selfish thoughts but I've always loved him. Ichigo doesn't know how lucky she is. My thoughts were interrupted by the clatter of the classroom door, as club members began to rush out. Amongst the crowd of people, I could make out her pink curls bobbing along the top of the crowd. As the crowd thinned, I sighted her laughing face and her arm.. linked around someone else. The boy was Masaya. He was a member of the kendo club. I felt deep sympathy for Kish but also a sense of relief. Her face paled when she saw me, judging her silently with my arms folded.

" You don't need to talk to her for me." a voice whispered in my ear, and I turned my head to face Kish, who was forcing a strong smile my way.

" I'm really sorry." I whispered back, meaning every word. He tried to smile, but couldn't quite form the shape. He patted me on the shoulder and then walked up to Ichigo, ready to confront her. I realised he needed time alone, so I span round to walk away from them, my brown curls desperately trying to escape from my ponytail. I wish I could do more for him.

(The next day)

Kish was late. I was sitting at our usual table, wearing my favourite pink dress with a cotton collar. I haven't seen him since the day we found out about Ichigo. Maybe now that they have broken up, he doesn't need me to talk to anymore. I sighed, feeling down.

" Hey" A familiar voice called out to me from the bar. I stood up and saw Kish standing there, holding two smoothies.

" Hey." I said, feeling shy all of a sudden, as he had his hair completely down, making him look wild and dangerous.

" Want to come for a walk?" He said, nodding towards the open café door with a beckoning smile. I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably, but picked up my hot pink handbag and followed him out of the door. I wanted to ask him how he was. I wanted to cheer him up. More than anything I wanted to hug him. He led me towards the park, cherry blossoms beginning to bloom, lighting up the pathway with a light, pink glow.

" Are you ok?" I asked him, leaning forward a little to try and read his expression. I wasn't expecting him to turn to me with the biggest smile I've seen in weeks.

"I'm more than okay, thanks to you." He said, leaning forward to kiss me gently on the forehead. I blushed; nearly head butting him with surprise. I faked a good-natured laugh.

" What's wrong with you?" I asked nervously, my heart rate increasing a little from the anticipation. I sighed with impatience, as if he didn't have to explain himself to me.

" The other day when I broke up with Ichigo. It wasn't because she had been seeing Masaya." He said, his steady eye contact telling me that this wasn't a lie.

" Why then?" I asked, confused a little at why he didn't want to sit in our usual café to tell me this.

" All those times that I have been talking to you about Ichigo.. It was just an excuse to talk to you.. I knew she was seeing Masaya, but I wanted to get to know you better before I made my decision." He confessed, looking away for a moment, his hair protecting his gaze from mine.

" Really?" my voice sounding squeaky as a hopeful tone coloured it lightly. He turned to snigger at me a little and I couldn't help but smile.

" I love you, Larissa." He said, his tone steadily serious now as he clasped his hands over mine. I felt my hands tighten our hold of each other, not wanting to let him go.

" I love you too, Kish." I answered his feelings gently, as I stood on my tiptoes, reaching his lips so that we could have our first kiss. The kiss lasted for a while as his hands ended up playing with my hair affectionately, and mine ended up grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer to me.

I'm so happy.


	51. Momoko and Kish

Momoko Miyazaki and Kish

" Aw cute puppies!" I squealed, pressing my face up to a pet shop window, where a litter of Labrador puppies were clambering over each other. I had a sudden urge to reach in and cuddle one to death! Well not literally to "death", I just wanted to hold one. My friends had to drag me away, their nails digging into my arm.

" Come on, Momoko we'll be late for school!" My friends lectured me as they dragged me away from the window. I pouted my lip in disappointment, desperate to return.

" Can we go there after school please!" I begged them, tugging on my friend Hazuki's arm who sighed deeply at my request.

" If you can calm down for the rest of the day." She said with a knowing chuckle, aware that I get hyper really easily. I straightened myself up, making myself look as solemn as possible. I had another reason to calm myself down as we walked around the corner to sight the popular boys in school. Amongst their group was my favourite, Kish. He was the rebel of the group, taking a risk with his wild black hair accompanied by his nearly yellow eyes. He wore ripped t-shirts and army combats that looked heavy on his legs. I know he doesn't sound my type, because I'm into cute things but when he smiles.. It's nearly as cute as those Labrador puppies earlier! I bowed my head politely as we passed them, but he didn't even glance my way. I sighed to myself; I wish he would notice me. Just once.

(End of the day)

" You should totally enter this competition, Momoko!" Hazuki flashed a poster under my eyes, jumping up and down in excitement. I took the bright poster off her and studied it carefully. It read:

**Can YOU**

**Act? Sing? Dance?**

**If you can shine at all come along to the sports hall this Friday night at six!**

**You could be in for a chance to star in a national show!**

**Just come along and impress our seniors!**

**Many thanks,**

**Ichigo Kurosaki, Sakura Kinomoto and Kish Okazaki!**

A certain name jumped out at me like a red light so I quickly passed the poster back to Hazuki.

" I can't enter this!" I insisted, my eyes going wide at the thought of me singing in front of Kish Okazaki! Hazuki folded her arms giving me her old "I'm not impressed" look.

" Would it help if I bought you some coffee?" She asked, noticing the tempted glint in my eye. Coffee always gave me a sudden burst of energy, made me crazy! God knows what I'm going to be like when I'm old enough to drink beer..

" No! You are not going to get me this way!" I turned my head away from her, standing my ground.

" Momoko, you can really sing though.." her voice trailed off, as it became quieter and quieter. I peered at her suspiciously, but her expression looked genuine.

" Ok, I'll enter if you enter with me!" I exclaimed, pointing at her with a huge grin.

" Its for your benefit!" she said sternly but I shook my head at her.

" I don't want to be the only one!" I whined, my voice going dangerously high-pitched. She sighed but nodded slowly as she agreed to my plan. I still don't know how I'm going to sing in front of him!

(At six!)

Okay, I can't do this. People that had already performed had such stage presence as they strutted around the place, as if they owned it. All of the girls had fixed their hair so they looked fit enough to be attending a movie set. I tugged at my messy red hair, self-conscious that I wasn't wearing enough make-up. I heard frantic steps and turned to see Hazuki running up to me with a Costa coffee for me. She had straightened her long black hair so it wound round the length of her body perfectly, she reminded me of Rapunzel. I loved my best friend, but a pang of jealousy damaged my heart a little as she walked up to me.

" I thought you might need this." She said, handing me the coffee, which still felt warm. I thanked her gratefully, wrapping my hands around the cup, feeling the warmth spread down to my toes.

" Thanks Hazuki." I said, before taking a sip of my comfort drink. A voice over the intercom said my name like it was doomsday or something. I reluctantly handed the coffee back to her, taking a deep breath.

" You are going to be great, Momoko. I was serious when I said that you can really sing." She said, giving me an encouraging push onto the lit up stage. I staggered into the middle and turned to face the seniors. Ichigo Kurosaki was a quiet boy who didn't care that he had bright ginger hair; he sat in his chair chewing gum, not really bothering. Sakura Kinomoto, the senior girl in the middle was a quiet girl with short brown hair, who was known for helping new people settle in at the school. Last but certainly not least was Kish Okazaki, the boy I had a serious crush on. He was staring at the stage steadily, his gaze a little bored.

" What's your name?" Ichigo asked, sounding like he was half-asleep.

" Momoko." I said, putting on a brave smile as I boldly spoke to the seniors. He wrote this down on the pad in front of him, and poked Sakura with the pencil when he had finished.

" Okay start whenever you're ready." She smiled at me softly, before snatching the pencil away from Ichigo. Kish said nothing at this moment and I couldn't help but gaze at him for a moment. He felt me looking at him, turned to me with his eyebrows raised causing me to laugh awkwardly and look straight ahead of me. I decided to sing a song I'm good at, wherever you will go by The Calling. I took a deep breath and began to sing, hearing my voice glide slowly across the different notes as I opened my heart up to the song. I stood in the middle of the stage, singing up to the ceiling, my voice echoing through the silent hall. I looked at Kish whilst I sang the passionate lyrics and was surprised to see him sat up straight, looking at nothing else but me right now. Maybe I really can sing! I ended the song softly, nearly out of breath at this point. The seniors simply smiled at me widely as I walked off the stage, slightly strutting. As I descended down the steps I heard chairs squeaking and realised that Kish had jumped up off his seat, to run up to me.

" Hey." He said when he arrived to stand in front of me, the smile not having left his face yet.

" Hi." I said confidently, tilting my head to one side to perfect a sweet smile at him.

" That was.. Wow." He said, his smile now grown into a cheeky grin.

" Thank you." I said with a little giggle at how flustered Kish was right now!

" I heard this great voice and when I looked up from my desk, I saw the most beautiful girl in the world!" He said, his face turning red from his cheesy comment.

" Really." I said, having a sudden urge to hug him at how cute he looked right now.

" Do you think.. Maybe.. You would like to go out with me sometime?" He said, his voice notably shaking as he looked down at his feet as he mumbled this. I couldn't resist the urge any longer as I leant forwards to hug him tightly, feeling him start to hug me back.

" I would love to." I mumbled in his ear, feeling his cheeks glow warm beside mine.

I can't believe it! I get to go out with Kish!

I knew my singing would come in useful one day!

Hope you enjoyed that note: sorry about the whole Ichigo Kurosaki and Sakura Kinomoto thing. I was too lazy to think up names lol.


	52. Birthday Special: Ly and Kish 2

Hiya! It's the 27th of November and as you all might have realised this is a birthday special: Ly and Kish 2! Happy Birthday to Lexiym, who is 15 today! Hope you got loads of awesome gifts here is your birthday special story, hope you enjoy!

*- Birthday Special: Ly and Kish 2!-*

It's been two months since I moved in with Kish on the alien ship. Even though he teased me with the sight of the double bed I refuse to sleep in the same bed with him. It makes me nervous just thinking about it! From living with him I've found out that he doesn't understand what the lock on the bathroom door means.. I heard a sharp rap on my bedroom door and called out for them to come in. The door opened slightly and Pudding and Lettuce peeked around to smile at me.

" Hey guys, you can come in." I welcomed them in, moving up the bed so there was more room for them to sit down. Pudding bounded up to me with a huge grin whilst lettuce shuffled her feet across the floor, smiling at me timidly.

" The dudes are all busy today." Pudding chirped up, pouting to emphasise how bored she was. Lettuce nodded along, playing with her plaits.

" How come?" I asked, a little concerned, because I haven't seen Kish for a while.

" Well, they just found out this morning that there's some mew aqua to spare, and their planet is still mending at the moment." Lettuce explained, not able to hide her worry.

" Just this morning?" I asked, realising that it can't be the reason for Kish's disappearance these last few days. She nodded at me but looked guilty as I looked like I was trying to fight back tears.

" What's wrong, Ly Lu?" Pudding asked me, using her fun nickname for me to try and lighten the mood. I shook my head, wiping my eyes quickly to ward the tears away. Did Kish not like me anymore? Is that why he has been avoiding me?

" Cheer up! Its your birthday!" Lettuce reminded me, as she handed me a present and card. I smiled weakly as I accepted it off her. Pudding stuffed a clumsily wrapped present into my arms and I thanked her for it.

" I'll open them later, just let me get changed okay?" I asked them, hugging the presents to my chest to show how grateful I was. They nodded and ran out quickly, waving at me before they shut my door. As I changed into my blue party dress, I worried even more about Kish's absence. He used to come in every night for a goodnight kiss but he hasn't shown his face for four days. Ever since we met in those woods, I've grown so attached to him. He found me lost and alone, and made me feel loved again. Was I losing him now? I couldn't think about it anymore, I didn't want to get emotional.

(Later that day)

Its six o' clock. Kish isn't here but the other aliens are. I've had a good birthday don't get me wrong! They all baked me a delicious chocolate cake and Pudding and Lettuce both bought me some lovely presents. Lettuce bought me a scarf with dolphins on it and Pudding bought me a range of sweets and a posh compact mirror. It was becoming hard to force a smile. But by eight, I felt a bit tired so I thanked them for the party and went up to my room. I sighed with every step I took up the grand metal steps up to my bedroom. I can't believe Kish hasn't been here for my 15th birthday.. my thoughts were cut off when I noticed Kish leaning up against my door, with a sneaky smile on his face.

" Happy birthday." He said with a big smile, winking my way. I smiled, blushing and followed him into my room as he motioned at me to come in.

" Where have you been?" I asked him timidly, as he closed the door behind us.

" I've been dimension travelling." Kish said, puffing out his chest proudly. I frowned at him, what did he mean?

" Where?" I asked him, not sure about what he meant.

" Just look over there." Kish nodded to the far corner of the room, and in that corner was a huge pile of Florida sounivers! Orange blossom perfumes, shark tooth jewellery, mugs and t-shirts that read Florida in bright red letters and various seashells! I felt like I had to fight back tears again, but for a different reason.

" You travelled all the way to Florida to get me all of these?" I asked, shocked and touched at the same time.

" Well I got the feeling you missed it a little.. So I went there for you." Kish said, with a shrug of the shoulders as if it was an easy feat for him.

" But to travel dimensions..!" I cried out in surprise, but he placed a finger on my lips swiftly.

" What's the big deal? You know I'll do anything for you, you don't need to ask why." He said, his voice deeper and manlier than usual, as his face was inches from mine. I closed the gap quickly, as I kissed him hurriedly, feeling like I had to express my thanks that way. The kiss lingered for longer as he carried it on, his lips moving across mine softly as he made up for being away these past few days. I hugged him tightly after the kiss, snuggling my head into his warm shoulder, feeling like it just fit for us to be this way. I heard a tiny squeaking noise and peered over his shoulder to see a white tiger cub sitting on my bed, a blue ribbon tied around its neck delicately.

" What's this?" I said, breaking away from Kish to say hello to the tiger cub. Its fur was smooth and sleek, its eyes shining like two, bright, blue marbles, as it licked my hand curiously.

" I got her from Florida too. She was being kept in a bad zoo so I took her for you." He said, knelling down next to me so he could make a fuss over the animal as well.

" Why did you do that?" I asked, and felt him poke my cheek.

" What have I said about asking?" He said, frowning at me a little. I smiled and answered his cheeky question with my own cheeky kiss.

" Oh, it's getting late." I realised, surprised at what the clock was telling me. He sighed, hugging me tightly, before stretching up to leave.

" Happy Birthday Ly, hope you have had a good day." He said cheerily, as he opened the door to leave.

" Kish!" I found myself calling out to him, making him stop in his steps abruptly.

" Yes honey?" he said sweetly, his eyes one of confusion and concern.

" Erm.. Stay with me tonight?" I asked, feeling my voice shake with nerves, but felt calmer just from the gentle smile that Kish aimed my way. I felt even more content as me and Kish cuddled that night, Snowy the tiger cub curled up between us. I kissed him goodnight as he dozed on, exhausted from all the dimension travelling.

" Thanks for giving me the best birthday, Kish." I whispered, before laying my head on his shoulder, to enter my sweet dreams.

Hope you enjoyed your birthday special! Kish certainly did teehee


	53. Castle and Kish

Castle and Kish

" A costume party?" I asked, looking at the bright invitation I was holding in my hands.

" Yeah its to celebrate the end of the school year. Its at the town hall." The class president told me, adjusting his wide glasses further up his nose. He didn't look too excited about it as he quickly moved on to giving out the rest of the invitations. I couldn't even think of anything to go as and the party was tonight! They haven't given us a lot of notice. I stuffed the invitation into my school bag, deciding to worry about it later.

" Pokemon is so last year" I heard someone snap scornfully my way and I turned around to see the popular kids sitting around their tables, sniggering at me. I looked down at my favourite Pikachu sweatshirt but shrugged it off. I liked it so that's all that matters. My heart felt heavier all of a sudden when I noticed that Kish was sniggering along with them. When I first started at the school he was so nice to me.. But since he had joined the popular group he doesn't want to know. I shook my head to snap myself out of it.. I had to make my costume tonight!

(At the party!)

I was hiding by the buffet. I had taken a big risk with my costume tonight and wasn't sure if I looked good or not! People had turned up as well known celebrities; cartoon characters, animals and some hadn't even bothered. I wanted to be daring so I asked my mum about her old wedding dress. She wasn't as bothered about her old one, because it was from her first marriage. She said that someone should be happy with it, so she shortened the length of it for me. I then made some angel wings out of white feathers I've been collecting for the fun. So there you have it, I've come as an angel. I had even worn silver high heels, which were already making my feet ache. I miss my converse! I watched the entrance carefully, willing my friends to arrive already, knowing that they wouldn't be ready for ages. I widened my eyes at the next arrival that stood brightly red at the top of the stairway. I narrowed my eyes and recognised them as Kish! He stood there, hands on his hips, smiling down at the rest of the party members as if we were his royal subjects. He was wearing red skinny jeans, a black top and had two devil horns poking out of his head, looking very at home in the midst of his dark green hair. I blushed a little at how our costumes contrasted. I retreated out of my protective corner for a little and felt him looking straight at me. For one moment, we were just looking at each other, the angel and the devil. He started to descend down the stairs, not looking away from me. When he arrived in front of me, he started to look apologetic.

" You look beautiful." He almost breathed his words, as he looked me up and down in wonder. I blushed at how intensely he was staring at me, and began to play with my now glossy brown hair.

" Thankyou." I settled for, only able to look at the floor, due to the gaze he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

" Want to go for a walk?" He offered, motioning for me to link arms with him. I accepted his arm gratefully, feeling a silly smile escape to light up my previously stunned expression. I can't believe Kish and me were linking arms! It was hard to believe after the way he was sniggering at me earlier today. I started to feel a little uneasy as we walked towards the garden together. Why was he suddenly being nice to me? I looked over at him, his smile easy and casual as we strolled down the garden path. Did he even realise how he treated me this morning?

" Kish.. Why were you making fun of me earlier?" I plucked up the courage to ask him, making him stop in his steps abruptly.

" I was kind of hoping to see you tonight. Once I got sucked into the popular group it was hard to leave and the truth is.. Pokemon is so every day!" He said with a wide grin, fishing out his DS from his jeans, the machine already playing the Pokemon tune. I was so happy that he was back to his usual self that I couldn't stop myself from throwing my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

" I'm so glad!" I said warmly, nearly strangling him I was hugging him that tight. He loosened my arms around my neck, leaning down to hug me more comfortably.

" I'm glad too." He confessed to me, before lifting my face up by my chin, so he could lean forwards and kiss my lips softly. I felt flushed as we stood there kissing in the dark for a while, only being able to see the silhouette of our costumes. An angel and a devil kissing eh? Not something you see every day!


End file.
